For Once In My Life
by GirlOnFire1678
Summary: Now with the ring on her finger, and with the boy with the bread, life seems to show the fruits of its blossom. But, will Katniss adapt to the sudden changes that flowing around her? How will she handle her past and future colliding? Can she become the wife Peeta has always wanted, or will words of men cut her down to despair? Sequel to Those Bright Blue Eyes (I don't own THG)
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOOOOO MY LOVLIES!**_  
_

**HERE IT IS :D**

**Getting straight to thank you's**

**Guest- I DID GIVE HER YOUR MIDDLE NAME... unconsciously... YAY!**

**TatianaMellark- Well duh... only idiots would make her say no... psh! LOL Glad you like the cliffys!**

**ClatoIsReal- I know I know I'm sorry- does the sequel make it better?**

**bekylou4jc- WELCOME TO THE PAR-TAY! I know isn't he great? Awww thank you! Of course I'll check yours out! PSH I BET IT IS :D**

**Nightlocksvictim- you have been with TBBE for soo long... thank you sooo much... the sequel is your prize!**

**AHeart99- SAME GOES FOR YOU MY DEAR! Thank you for sticking with me!**

**Shade5280- I did that on purpose ;) Glad you like the new guys!**

**Guest- OH TEARS OF JOY YAY!**

**Jessi-yeah right? DUH SHE WILL SAY YES!**

**TiffOdair- WELCOME TO THE PAR-TAY! Enjoy this crazy adventure we call ...updating... LOL**

**Guest- YOU DIDN'T DO YOUR HOMEWORK? Pshhh girllllll... LOL Im honored.**

**Guest- LOVEEEEEEEE that you lOVEEEEEEEEEE IT :D**

**imadethiscuziwasbored- HAHAHA BEST NAME EVER! LOL BWHAAHAHAHAHA I am glad that you like it that much! You're welcome!**

**Me- WROTE! WROTE! WROTE! WROTE! Ps its totally Saturday :D**

**Jessmarie48- WOW you REALLY want that update huh? DON'T SLAP ME :( LOL HAHAHAH CAUSE YOU WILL LOVE THIS TOOOO MUCH! LOL**

**~YOU KNOW THE DRILL ... READ AWAY MY LOVELIES... and leave me a pretty note so I can write back :) PLEASEEEEEEEE :D**

**YOU ARE GORGEOUS!**

**-AB**

* * *

_For Once In My Life _

"Katniss, sweetheart wake up! We are going to miss the train if you don't get up." Geneva yells from downstairs. At this moment, desire nothing else rather than to slip further into the toasty sheets, cover my head, and dip into peaceful slumber.

"Katniss!" I hear a bright voice echo from my doorframe, followed by the breath being knocked from my lungs.

"Are you kidding me?" I snap. I fling the covers off me as much as allowed to see a bright-eyed Leevy sitting on top of me.

"No, I am not kidding you. Now get your engaged butt out of bed and get dressed. Thank goodness Peeta made you pack all this past week. You would miss the train that leaves in an hour!" she yanks the covers off my legs and throws open the double doors that open to the balcony. The cold winter air attacks my body and I immediately reach for the covers… that are now balled up in Leevy's arms.

"Get. Up." She says with a smirk and spins to meet Geneva downstairs. I am no morning person. I tug the bottom sheet off my bed and curl up in, satisfied with the warmth it offers. I hear another pair of footsteps coming into my room.

"Just five more minutes ok. Can't a girl get any sleep?!" I snap at my unexpected visitor. I am immediately ashamed of snapping because my eyes meet a pair of blue ones with their hands up in defense.

"I am sorry. How is seven more minutes? Will that suffice?" Peeta chuckles. I hide under the covers and he somehow manages without difficulty to pull me out and onto his lap. He gently brushes my hair with his fingers and hums quietly the Valley Song. I never knew Peeta had a voice of such velvet waves until our date this past summer, but he tends to keep it to himself most of the time. Once I have steadied by shallow breathing and accomplished the daunting task of awakening, I acknowledge Peeta.

"Good morning my beautiful. How are you today?"

"Exhausted. Geneva and Sae had me walk all over the place yesterday for a place to have the wedding, and Leevy and I didn't go to bed till at least two."

"But you enjoyed yourself, yes?"

A small smile leaps onto my face, "Just with Leevy." I whisper.

Peeta chuckles and I can feel the vibrations on my face, "Ah I knew you would my darling. I could hear you two jumping and laughing all the way downstairs and on the other side of the house. Poor Buttercup came and hid under my pillows." He says scooping my cold body closer to his warm frame. Light winter wind crosses the threshold of my balcony and into my room causing a shiver to climb my spine. Peeta holds my tightly and covers me with the bed sheet.

"I don't want to go." I whisper

"Yes you do, Katniss. You will be back in just a couple of days. You get to see Effie."

"That's why I don't want to go."

Peeta laughs with gusto and I return his outburst with a scowl.

"Oh come on. You love Effie. Look, you are going to have fun. It's your first time out of the District since the return of the rebellion. It's almost been two years Katniss." He says encouragingly playing with the orange, red, and yellow diamond on my left hand. I catch his hands and study them. "Why so curious this morning?" he asks.

"No reason." I say simply.

"Ok then." He says and leaps from my bed and tossing me into the air over his shoulder in two simple motions. "You ma'am need to get dressed and ready because if you are not on that train, Effie will probably have more than just a conniption. I need to get to the bakery to frost the cookies Darrion and Elek have probably burned, and Geneva is waiting so hop to it missy." He demands with a smile. He sets me down in the bathroom and turns on the shower so it can heat up before I get in. I cross my arms across my chest and scowl at him. He sighs and rolls those dashing blue eyes.

"Do I have to get in there with you?" He smirks seductively pulling me closer. I giggle and wriggle my way out of his strong arms, well attempted too. "Nope? I didn't think so."

"I never said no." I smirk. He steps back and raises his eyebrows at me. He knows I'm just messing around because there is _no_ way I would let him join me. That's something we have both agreed to save until after marriage. "Go bake something." I laugh and turn to dismiss him.

"Not without this." He says. He grabs my wrist and yanks me to him and crashes his lips on mine. I'm startled but quickly recover and kiss my sweet fiancé back. After a few blissful moments, he pulls away breathlessly. "I adore you and would love to spend the entire day kissing you, but I'm sure Leevy and Geneva would not be pleased with you all missing the train." He smiles cupping my face. I nod and he kisses my forehead and shuts the door behind him. My face is red and my heart is full. I jump in the shower and recall the past few weeks.

Peeta had displayed this mind-blowing proposal that caused even the most distressed heart to crumble under his undying love. The diamond ring he had picked out for me was remarkably, breathtakingly, beautiful. The band was silver like the parachute from the Games, and on the inside of the band was engraved the word _'always'_. The diamond itself was red, then orange and yellow, then pure shinning white. It always depended on when the light hit just right. It was a truly a creation of sensational wonder. It had taken me a moment to respond because of my hysteria, so after he had proposed he let me meet him on the ground and just fall into his arms. He chuckled and asked if that was a yes. Of course it could never be anything other than that.

We walked back, hand in hand to a crowd of our friends rejoicing and emotions. After all had died down and everyone had gone home for the evening, Peeta and I had gone home and fall into blissful sleep in each other's arms.

I was engaged to Peeta Mellark.

I hop out of the shower and wish that I had one of those fancy driers from the Capital that blow-dry you instantly, that would be so much of an assistance.

"Katniss Everdeen, if you are not dressed and out here in five minutes I am coming in there and dressing you myself. Or I'll have Peeta do it for me." Leevy yells through my door.

"Alright, Alright yesh!" I snort. Typical Leevy wanting to be on time. I guess I will oblige to Geneva's request though.

My sentence to the district for the rest of my life was somehow lifted. By whom, I do not know but I am grateful. However, at the current moment I wish it were still strictly enforced. While I am beyond myself to be engaged to Peeta… the thought of trying on hundreds of wedding gowns made from hands other than Cinna's is not on my list of things to do.

I slip on a pair of cotton black pants that cling to my skin. I long-sleeve flannel red shirt, and braid my hair into its signature braid. There is no time to wish for anyone to be here, though through this time, Prim has been on my mind more than anyone. She should be here doing this with me, and I want her here to help me pick out a dress. But, the desires I have can never be fulfilled. I pull on a pair of boots and emerge from the warm bathroom. The steam escapes from the double doors of the balcony to the outside winter world. Christmas would be approaching soon and it will actually be on of the first times we will celebrate it. In the Seam, Christmas was virtually unheard of because no one could afford anything to do with the holiday. However, the people of District 12 would get together with their friends and family and everyone would pitch in something and we would have a meal together. Nothing fancy or upscale just…simple. I start packing a simple tote bag with quick grabs for the train when a strong pair of hands surround me once again.

"Mhmm, you smell very nice." Peeta says sticking his nose in my damp hair.

"Why thank you. It's that strawberry shampoo Effie sends me by the box load just because I said it smelled nice _once_. Just once was all it took for her to go scent crazy on me." I say rolling my eyes.

"Hey, be nice. That was very thoughtful of her." He playfully scolds. I just scowl at him, which adds to his laughter. "My, my aren't we happy this morning?"

"Maybe I would be if I didn't have to go the place that I least want to go to alone." I snap at him. Ouch. Wait. I didn't mean that. I can see the slight hurt in his eyes, but he covers it with compassion.

"The Capital looks just as it did, but with different authority. I have set people up to help you. You get to see Effie, meet Gem, and your prep team will be happy to see you. This time, you only have to share your wedding dress with whom ever you wish." He says stroking my cheek. I let out a sigh and lean my head against his strong chest.

"Come with me?"

"I wish I could. But this is an adventure you have to do on your own with the women in your life."

"What is it exactly that you will be doing?" I smirk.

"I have to manage the bakery. The grand opening is in a week." He says as if I didn't already know.

"Fine." I say.

"Fine." He laughs. He is trying to cheer me up. He picks me up again and a laugh escapes my frowning lips. He tosses me on the bed and hovers over me.

"I love you." He says simply, firmly, and adoringly.

"I love you too." I reply. He bends down and plants small kisses on my neck working his way up my jaw line, to my lips. I tangle my frosted fingers in his hair and I can feel his mischievous smile playing on my lips. His tongue slides on my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I let him in. His lips are perfect in every possible way and every inch of his body wants me to make him mine already.

A loud knock comes from my door, "Katniss! It is awfully too quiet in there and our train leaves in 15 minutes. If you are not out in 30 seconds I am coming in and awkwardly interrupting whatever it is that you two are doing. Peeta, help me out here!" Leevy shouts on the other side of the door. He blushes and chuckles resting his head on my chest.

"Come on, let's get you to the Capital." He gets off me and I sluggishly slide off behind him. I don't want to go anywhere without my fiancé. I grab my suitcase from the corner and my tote bag and Peeta pries the big bags from hands and carries them without even asking. I begin to protest, but he spins around looking at me with that look and I just shut my mouth. Geneva and Leevy are waiting downstairs, and I barely make eye contact with Leevy with the blush creeping on my face without permission. She sees the blush causing her to laugh and shake her head. She shuffles over to me and laces her arm with mine.

"You know that I wasn't really going to come in there right?" She whispers. I raise my eyebrows at her and she laughs, "Please, I wasn't going waltz right in there while you two were in the middle of a make-out session." She rolls her eyes and I look at Peeta who is flushed with bright red and attempting to suppress a smile. We all walk out the door and since Peeta lives with me, I don't need to lock up. The walk to the station is quiet as I clutch Peeta's hand tightly and he holds mine in his warm strong hands. I don't want to leave him. What if something happens? What if he has a flashback? What if… what if… what if …

We make it to the train station with five minutes to spare. As Peeta is collecting the tickets for us, Geneva and Leevy board the train after the attendants collect our luggage. Peeta walks up beside me and gives a forward nod to Geneva. She nods in response leading Leevy her herself onto the train.

"It will be ok." Peeta says. I shake my head and try to gather my emotions to keep from crying, "Yes it will my darling. Shh, listen. It's just for a week and a half. You will be back before you know it. Effie sent me the telephone number to your hotel room so I can talk to you every night, ok?" he says. He is trying not to allow a few tears of his own to make their way down his face. He gently wipes mine away with his thumb and brings my face to his and our lips meet in a blazing passion. The train whistle blows ripping us apart and I lean into Peeta to say one last thing.

"Stay with me?"

He chuckles and whispers, "Always." He lets me go and I jump on the now slowly moving train. I stand on the steps in the doorframe of the train car and wave goodbye to my fiancé. He stands there with one hand in his black coat pocket, sadly waving goodbye. As the station shrinks to the size of my thumb, I make my way into the dining car. Leevy is sitting listening with amusement with Geneva sipping tea as Geneva talks to her about how Darrion had burned dinner the other night on purpose just so he could take you her out on his own special date he had planned.

I walk in all teary-eyed and Leevy jumps up to embrace me in a hug and wiping away a stray tear that clings to my eye.

"This is going to be so much fun. Katniss! You are getting married!" She practically shouts. I know Leevy, she is generally excited, and I know that she misses Darrion, but would never say so because I am stupidly emotional at the moment. So, for the sake of being humble, I perk up and smile. We walk about the train getting our travel legs on and discuss what it is exactly that I want in a dress. I will have to make a few trips to the Capital in the coming months but I want it that way so I can space it out instead of being overwhelmed with the Capital and it's style. If anyone has heard of my return to the Capital… I will be bombarded with interviews, questions, and it will be the attention of the Games all over again. That evening after dinner, I head to my room and I am terrified to sleep alone on the train. Nightmares. Train. The Capital. All of it connects to my worst nightmare, and I have to face it alone tonight.

I am right, the nightmares come, and I am in Cinna's wedding dress that he had made for me. Its drenched in blood, covered in dirt, and rips and tears decorate the beautiful creation. I am alone in a burning field watch Peeta struggle at the hands of Snow. I run towards him screaming, but as the worst nothing comes out. My dress is caught on tree limbs that trap me in a cage with no escape. I somehow break free just in time to see Peeta double over with a knife through the heart with Snow towering above him, "He will always be a piece in my games." He snares. I am at Peeta's side unable to bring him back to life, screaming for him to stay with me. With no progress I turn to see every face that is dead and gone leaning closer in with deadly claws and evil smiles, and just as I'm about to be attacked, I shoot up out of my bed and a pair of hands grab my shoulders.

My breath is sharp and shallow, and beads of sweat dance on my forehead. He is dead. My Peeta is dead! I can't speak because the sharpness of breath on my vocal chords has silenced them. I soon acknowledge my awaker.

My grey eyes lock with her blue ones, and I never, ever, thought I would see them again. I was sure she had been tortured for even looking at me. But with a pair of worried eyes, and a soft smile, the silent redhead Avox sits next to me rubbing my back soothingly.

* * *

**WHOA RIGHT?! **

**Oh just you wait... sorry this was slow... I had to take off somewhere... Sorry for any grammar no no's... LOVE YOU ALLLLLL**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEE... even its just one word... it means the world to me! I love each and everyone of you! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR READING!**

**-AB**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH. MY. GOSH. OH. MY. GOSH... Y'ALL ARE TOO SWEET ... I can't ... Can I ever thank you enough****? 17 reviews? FIRST CHAPTER WHAT?**

**I cannot, nosiirrr, I cannot... but **

***** IMPORTANT*****

**I want to re-explain lol how I do things ;) OKIE DOKIE**

**1) I update on Tuesdays and Saturdays... I didn't update yesterday cause of work and school**

**2) I reply to all y'all because you have given me your undivided attention so I shall give you mine :D**

**If you don't have an account THIS is where I respond to you... so don't freak if you don't see your name... IMMA PM you :D**

**OK THANK YOUSSS**

**Kayla Mellark 22- UMMM I LOVE YOU! How sweet! I am so glad you think mine passes the test... SCORE FOR ME! LOL Thank you sooo much, I really appreciate you words of encouragement! THANK YOU!**

**Guest- Following both? WOOT WOOT! HIGH-FIVE! **

**Frankie- I am so sweet? PSH YOURE SO SWEET! SHUCKS! ;) Idk how will she survive? lol ;) **

**Guest- I love you. I love you. I love you. I am happy that I can make you speechless, no awkwardness here ;)**

**JaylaLovesPeeta- AWW THANK YOU! Don't worry, Gale will make his appearance ;) But Imma not tell you how, when or where... your gonna have to stick around and find out... (IT will be something you WON'T see coming though) **

**OK GUYS! I will PM those of you who have accounts 3 I LOVE Y'ALL SOOOO MUCH! Leave me a little note again? PLEASE CAUSE Y'ALL ARE SOOOOO AMAZING!**

**ALLLLLRIGHTY YOU KNOW THE DRILL... SAY IT WITH ME... READ AWAY MY LOVELIES! (and a pretty little note too) LOL**

**(I don't own The Hunger Games...)**

**-AB**

* * *

I wipe the sweat from my brow and fight to breathe in solid air. The redhead Avox stares at me while stroking my back.

I look at her and finally come to my senses, "I know you can't answer this, but how in the world are you here?" I sigh exhaustedly. She smiles and shuffles over to the vanity and grabs a pen and paper. I notice that she is dressed in normal clothing. A white cotton shirt, and green plaid pj bottoms. She comes back and sits next to me and begins to write a response.

_I know that my presence my come as a shock to you. But I would know your screams anywhere. Are you all right?_

I look up at her, "Am I ok? After everything, everything that I have ever done, how is it that you can even look at me? You have probably been through the fire and back because of me and you are here, in the middle of the night, talking to me, and you are asking me if I am ok?" I rattle off. To my surprise, she laughs. Her smile is beautiful and her laugh is genuine as if she has never been muted. She takes the paper from me and continues to write.

_Katniss Everdeen, you have always overanalyzed things. I am free because of you. When we met many years before, yes I was a bit upset, but after everything you have gone through, my issues could never compare. You gave me my freedom back and I am in your debt. My name is Adryanna, I am from district 2. _

"Adryanna is a beautiful name." I say quietly. She looks up at me and beams with pride and gratitude. Her hair has grown longer since I had seen her last and it now reaches to the middle of her chest. Her freckles dance on her face and add the perfect touch of decoration, and she is truly beautiful and radiant. She gets up and runs into the bathroom and motions for me to follow her. For someone who woke up in the middle of the night to screams, she sure is a bouncy one. My red plaid pj bottoms are match hers and I have to remember it's a Capital thing. I found these on my bed after we had stopped in 7 to pick up more passengers and fuel up. She must have known I was here. Clever girl…

She motions for me to sit on the chair the she dragged in from the vanity, and I obey. She grabs a brush from the drawer and begins to brush my tangled, ratty hair. But she brushes it in a soothing, gentle way. I close my eyes in pure bliss because _no one_ has brushed my hair in years. I think the last time I could remember such an act was before my father died and my mother was pregnant with Prim. I suppose I must have let a sigh of relief because she lets out a light chuckle. I am so overwhelmed by this act of kindness in the midst of this stress storm, that a tear of gratefulness escapes my eye. I feel her move in front of me and bend down to look at me. She smiles sympathetically at me and brushes away the tears that fall.

"Thank you." I say. She nods and hugs me tightly. After she pulls away, she takes a washcloth and drenches it in warm water. She wrings it out and folds it to cover my forehead to bring relief to my overworked body. After about an hour of relaxing she guides me back to my bed and I grab her in a tight hug. I suddenly want this girl to be my friend, and I want her to come with me to the Capital. I hesitate to ask, so I let it slide. She looks at me and writes one more response.

_I could never thank you enough, Katniss. Thank you for being brave and conquering what none of us could. Thank you for being my friend. Oh, and Peeta is a very lucky man to have someone like you in his life. You are kind and I hope to find the same happiness that you two have one day. _

I look at her oddly, "How did you know-" she holds up her hand to cut me off.

_Like we all didn't know it was going to happen sooner or later. Plus, the beautiful ring on your left hand. _

I let out a small laugh and look at the diamond on my hand, "He did wonderful didn't he?" I ask. She smiles and nods and pats my back signaling me to go back to sleep. I slide under the covers and she tucks me in. As she slips out as silent as the snow and I drift off into peaceful slumber.

When I awaken, the train has just arrived in the station and I hear the flinching sound of high heels clicking their way towards my door. _Oh, no…._

"Katniss my darling! Wake up! It is a very big, big, big day!" I hear her voice squeal. That can be no other than Effie Trinket. I rub my eyes sleepily and want nothing more than to sleep in, but there is no way on this earth with Effie around would that ever become a reality, so I reluctantly get up and head to the bathroom to wash my face. As emerge, I am startled by a very pink Effie standing by the door tapping her foot.

"Missy, you are five minutes behind schedule. Shall we get a move on?" She chirps. I can't help but laugh at the sight of a frantic Effie still attempting to keep me on time. I run up to her and wrap my arms tightly around her. She is startled but at the same time overjoyed and returns the hug. "It's wonderful to see you too dear, but honestly, we have appointments to get to after we settle you in to your hotel." With that she leaves me to get ready. Laid out on my bed is a light grey long-sleeve cotton dress with black tights. A grey pair of knee-high socks with white bows on either side of the tips compliment the dress and tights. Of course, Effie would have me blend in, the engaged exiled victor returns to the Capital, and she is helping me stay neutral. Smart thinking… black boots sit at the edge of the bed, finished off with a white, black-buttoned coat with a black bow in the back. I quickly dress and grab my suitcase and tote and head out to meet Leevy and Geneva to get off the train. There isn't time according to Effie to stop at the breakfast car, therefore leaving my stomach in a growling and demanding state. This day will not be an easy one on an empty stomach.

"Good morning bride-to-be!" Effie chirps. I blush a bright red and smile.

"Good morning, everyone!" I say. Effie says something about the schedule, but my mind wanders off to my fiancé back home until Leevy nudges me in the ribs. We all file off the train and Geneva hands me a black knitted hat.

"Keep warm and keep natural." She whispers. She must know how uneasy this might make people. I don't even know how my sentence was lifted, but I know that a letter from the Capital saying that I am free to travel among the districts and the Capital. We get in car and it takes us throughout the streets of the Capital, past its skyscraping buildings, past the shops filled with outrageous colors and expensive materials, and brings us to a massive sparkling silver building that reached passed the clouds.

"All right ladies, we have a very busy day today." Effie claps her hands, Leevy giggles causing my to slip a small laugh then trying to hide it. We all make our way into the hotel and my eyes have never seen such luxury. Chandeliers made from crystals hand hundreds of feet above us. The lights are spectacular, carvings of images and shimmering marble. The floor was made of stone tiles and paintings of fruits, destinations, and objects. The front desk was made of glass, marble and stone giving off such a glamorous yet natural look.

"Welcome to Victor's Tower. Are you checking in?" An attendant asks sweetly.

"Yes, the reservation is under Trinket." Effie says to her.

"You can't help but feel a bit overwhelmed by all of this, right?" Leevy whispers in my ear.

"It definitely is a bit overwhelming." I reply, my eyes transfixed on my surroundings.

"Excuse me miss, may I take your bags?" A Capital attendant asks.

"Oh yes, thank you." I say politely. He grabs my bags and puts them on a dolly along with Geneva's and Leevy's. Effie soon has us all checked in we each have our own separate rooms, and I am assuming it has something to do with me and my nightmares. We settle in and then Effie takes us all out to lunch.

The food is absolutely mouth watering delicious and I am sure that it was an unwise thing to stuff myself before a gown fitting. But I was too hungry to care, so I let it slide off my shoulders.

I was sipping my tea when Effie spoke up about my ring.

"That ring, Katniss, my goodness Peeta would take nothing else. He wanted something that screamed your name when he saw it. We will meet Gem later, but she had taken he and I into her guest lounge and oh my, Peeta gave the most beautiful description of you. You truly are the girl on fire. But now, you have the bride-to-be glow." Effie says to me quietly while Leevy and Geneva chat. I look at Effie, dumbfounded, that she would ever say something so… bona fide. It was from her heart, and yes, she does have good intentions, and yes, she may encourage a lot she doesn't really say anything that profound.

"I just thought that you should know how much he really does love you. He is a fine gentleman and will make a wonderful father someday." She smiles patting my leg. My stomach begins to twist but I cover my anxiety with a smile. He will make an excellent father; the question that should be asked is will I make an excellent mother? Oh geez… Leevy sees right through me and tosses me a questioning glance. I shake my head in response and mouth 'later' to her. She just nods and talks with Effie. We finish lunch and make our way to the first bridal shop Effie has on her "must hit" stores.

I walk in and I can immediately feel eyes on my burning right through my coat and suddenly, I have no desire to be fitted for a gown.

"Effie, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, with me being here. The exiled victor who rebelled against her country. The dangerous girl on fire who burns everything in her path?" I say dramatically. Maybe I am just in no mood for this at all. Why can't I just where something simple? Oh right, I put Effie in charge.

"All right, Katniss, now I want you to… Katniss." Effie begins. But I don't hear her because my eyes are glued to the scene out the tall window.

I see Adryanna being shoved on the ground into a dirty puddle of snow by a plump Capital woman who is plastered in all these ridiculous colors, with bright orange hair, and her skin died pink. I don't hesitate and storm out the door ignoring the calls behind me. My body reacts before my mind does, so I react.

Reaction. An action performed or a feeling experienced in response to a situation or event. I am crossing the street with furry without a care of anyone who sees me. I toss off my knit hat so that the plump woman _will _see me and _know_ _exactly_ who I am. I am a victor of the Hunger Games, and I am the girl on fire.

"Excuse me!" I shout at her from behind and grab her shoulder to turn her in my direction. She has struck Adryanna in the face multiple times by now, and as I grab her, she whips around and strikes me in the face causing a moment of searing pain. My fingers tremble where her hand hit me to find a steady stream of blood coming from my cheek from her ring slicing my skin wide open. _Oh, she did not…_

She is screaming profanity at a frightened Adryanna and I will not allow it. Not from anyone, and just as she is about to hit her again I grab her wrist in twist in an unbearable position and come around to stare her straight in the eye.

"How. Dare. You. How dare you! How dare you treat a human being such as you are. Do you know what you have just done? I can have you severely disciplined for your actions! She is a human, and you are acting as if you are an animal. Contain yourself or mark my words I will _have _you contained. Are we clear?" I growl. I release her wrist that I am sure I have just broken and let her fall to the ground whimpering dramatically. I rush to Adryanna's side in the dirty snow covering myself in soot, and I know I will get an earful later.

"Are you ok?" I ask frantically. Fresh tears are streaming down her face and the bruises begin to form around her eyes and jaw line. Leevy is at my side without even being asked when the Capital woman begins to scream _'victor' 'Katniss' 'help' _and now I know I am in deep trouble. I see Peacekeepers round the corner and look me straight in the eye.

"Adryanna, go with Leevy." I demand. She begins to protest by shrinking back, but I refuse to let her lose anymore, "Adryanna!" I say firmly causing her to freeze, "Go with Leevy back to the hotel, at once. Do _not _stop until you get there." She nods and I look at Leevy, "Go!" I hiss. They get up and Leevy tosses Adryanna's arm around her shoulders as she limps on her twisted knee and they run off followed by Geneva and a completely out of sorts Effie. The adrenalin starts to slow and the pain on my face begins to make it's presence known. As they are rounding the corner, Leevy and Adryanna get one last look at me before a burlap bag is thrown over my head, and the shackles clasped around my wrists.

* * *

**You totally saw that coming... NOT... hate away ... but you secretly love it! **

**Let me know what you think... I know this is starting off slow... no worries everything is gonna turn out ok an because Peeta won't be in the next 2 or 3 chapters ... I will be sure to put LOTS of fluff in the following stuff... :) **

**A lot of you are wondering about Gale... I have wrestled with his return for a while now and I still am... Don't worry... I always give you the unexpected right?! LOL **

**What's going to happen to Katniss? Review and let me know! PWEEAASSSEEE! **

**I LOVE Y'ALL SOOOO MUCH! **

**-AB**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH. MY. GOSH. OH. MY. GOSH. OH. MY. GOSH. AHHHHHHHH **

**26 REVIEWS? WHAATTATAT?**

***GASP* **

**Y'all are the best of the best of the best... and I am so tired. **

**I am going to do extra thank you's ... right now**

**Guest- You like the twist? Just you wait ;)**

**JaylaLovesPeeta- PSHHH no I am not... PSHHH ... well if you think so :D AHHHHHH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Kayla Mellark 22- I know... i deserve the hate... but if you hate me now... you will SOOOOO hate me later... ask anyone ...I know you really don't hate me ;) JUST YOU WAIT ... **

**Frankie- I had to! Thats how I write... see you want more right? Its making you come back for more... its my way of drawing you in :)**

**ALLL RIGHT EVERYONE! YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AWAY MY LOVELIES! SUUUUPPPPERRR LONG CHAPTER! Terribly sorry for the hour... **

**Review and I'll write back! I will I will I will... FF users your PMs are coming tomorrow :D**

**I LOVE Y'ALL so stay beautiful, and feel like your 22 (but be smart... smart choices are the best), in a red dress Fearless. **

**-AB**

* * *

Leevy's P.O.V

This redhead Avox has steady tears rolling down her face, and my heart is filled with the deepest compassion. She sits insecurely on my bed as I wipe away the dirt, and Geneva prepares to clean her cuts.

"She is going to be just fine." I smile at her. She just shakes her head and looks down, this poor girl doesn't even know, "Hey, listen. I know that you know Katniss very well, and that you know she is a _victor_. She is strong, fearless, and what she did was instinct. I have seen her do it before." I say patting a wet washcloth on her forearm. She looks at me with her bloodshot eyes filled with curiosity. "She saved Peeta's life in the arena. She shot the boy from two to protect Rue, she stood in front of Gale when he was being whipped, and she ventured out into the woods to find Basilia, a small girl in our district. Katniss will do what it takes to protect those she cares for. What that lady was doing was horrid, and wrong. If I know Katniss, which I do, she will not tolerate such behavior." I say. She nods and I finish cleaning her dirt-infested skin.

"Let's go clean those cuts and you can take a shower, yes?" Geneva asks. Adryanna nods and follows Geneva into the master bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"What are we going to do?" Effie squeals. I turn to a distraught Effie who has taken off her shoes and is pacing the floor. "We need to call Peeta." She frantically picks up the phone and I catch her hand and slam the phone on the receiver.

"No, that's the _last_ thing we want to do." I say glaring at her. She looks baffled and offended, "I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude, but Peeta will panic and we do not want to have him in jail too." I say apologetically. She nods and begins to pace again.

"Then what do we do? Who do we call?" She asks exasperatedly. I think for a moment, and then it hits me, I know _exactly _who to call.

Katniss's P.O.V

I sit on the cold dirty ground in a cell 3 stories under the city. I didn't see how I got here, I only listened. Which, for me, is much easier than seeing. I had been in here over night and the sleep I had was, well I didn't sleep at all. My white coat covered in dried blood on the right shoulder, now a black and grey color instead of pure white, my tights ripped and covered in holes, my hair a rat's nest, and the cut on my face probably becoming infected. They basically dragged me down here for defending Adryanna and myself. I am cold, hungry, and I want to go back to District 12 and never, _ever_, come back. I haven't even been in the Capital for 12 hours and I have already been arrested, injured, and imprisoned. Peeta would be very angry to hear of this, and I hope now that no one has tried to contact him. Haymitch is going to flip his lid when he hears of this and it will not be pretty if they come to get me. Either way, I'm in a large amount of trouble.

As I sit there, trying to figure out what I need to escape these iron walls when all of the sudden, I see hear yelling and something breaking. I see a clipboard fly by the corner, more yelling and tossing of objects and suddenly, I am stricken with fear. My fear, though quickly dissolves, and morphs into relief.

"This is _the _most outrageous thing I have _ever_ heard of. I am completely astounded why _no one_ would consult me on this arrest. Who do you all think I am? Does it not compute that I am _your _boss, and I call the shots? Someone please, tell me where the heck she is. As in now!" I hear a familiar voice shout, _this might be worse than Peeta and Haymitch._

"Yes Miss Mason." I hear footsteps and I lock eyes with a very angry Johanna Mason.

"Johanna?"

"Hey there sweetheart." She says quickly then returns her attention to the guard, "So? Are you going to release her like sometime today?" Johanna spits putting her hands on her hips. Her short stature is diminishing against the guard's large build and height.

"Uh, well ma'am. I am unauthorized to do so." He says nervously avoiding her death glare completely. Johanna slowly stalks right up to him until she is inches from his chest.

"Unauthorized. By. Who?" She growls.

"Well ma'am. She-"

"Do you even know who that is?" Johanna screams and points at me. "You have a freaking victor in a prison cell."

The Peacekeeper stands tall, "Yes ma'am, but-"

"No, no, no, she is not just a _Victor _any more. She is the leader of the rebellion, she ensured your freedom sir." She pokes him in the chest.

"Yes ma'am, but our records show that she is here illegally and she assaulted a Capital citizen." He says.

"She is not here illegally." Johanna says as if offended, "I would know."

"I am afraid I don't understand. She was exiled to her District and under no circumstances is to return or travel among the other districts."

"Are you freaking kidding me? That sentence was lifted you idiot. I would know, I lifted it." She shouts.

That makes perfect sense. Only Johanna would have the guts, power, and tools to do such a thing. Johanna Mason lifted my exile.

"Our records show otherwise."

"Well, fine. I am the record and I say otherwise. I mean look at her. Look. She is filthy, she… oh come on, she has another wedding photo shoot in a week. How in the world am supposed to cover this one? That cut is no where near flattering." She grabs my face through the bars and turns it side to side as if looking at diamond sparkling in the sun.

Well, this seems oddly familiar…How is it I have another photo shoot in-… Effie.

"Listen to me, you will release her, or I shall bring Gale into this. Are we clear? I will have the records update, that is fault on my part, but as for the rest, she is to be release at once." She shouts one last time.

"Yes ma'am." He looks down in defeat and comes to open my cell. As I exit, refusing to make eye contact, I mumble a small thank you and Johanna immediately drags me out. We walk through the mazes of hallways in silence.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Nice to see you too, Mockingjay. You're so welcome." She says with a sly smile and the toss of her eyes, still gripping my hand.

"Thank you, and its good to see you too Johanna." I smile tiredly.

"You know when he sees you, he is going to be either very excited, or very pissed. Only because of your condition." She says knowing exactly what I am thinking. I haven't seen Gale in almost two years, and I am not sure how he will react to my engagement. All of the sudden, Johanna grips my hand a bit harder, which I didn't know was possible, and glides her fingers over a very important finger on my left hand. She stops walking brings it to her face.

"Well, well, well… our little Mockingjay has finally got engaged has she? The man did good. Nice cut, perfect colors, and practically has your name written on it." She says releasing my hand. A blush creeps onto my cheeks.

"He did more than good, he crossed the line of magnificent." I say quietly, admiring my engagement ring.

"Mhmm, well. I all I say is it was about time." She smiles pushing open the door to the streets of the Capital, but I freeze in the doorframe. First, because I look terrible and people will be frightened by me, thinking that I have returned for the fun of chaos. Two, I am not the only one with a fancy ring on my finger.

"Come on, Everdeen. I don't have all day." She says, "Well, yes I do, but who cares. You look terrible, yeah, but we can fix that now lets go. Your fiancé will probably want to know where you are when he calls tonight."

"Well look whose talking." I smirk stepping out onto the streets. Her reaction is probably the only time I will ever see it, but her face floods with red and she cast her eyes downward followed by a huge smile.

"Well, I assume you know a lot has happened since we have last seen each other." She says trying to hide her blush. She has grown her hair out and it now reaches her shoulders, giving her a much younger, softer look.

"It's ok. I haven't spoken to Gale in two years. I could care less what he does."

"Well you should because he still feels terrible for everything that happened between the two of you." She says, guiding me on the sides of the buildings.

"He should." I growl, memories resurfacing of when I saw him last.

"Katniss," She stops me, "At least listen to him. I said nothing about forgiving him, but let him talk to you." She says softly.

I look at her, only for her will I listen because listening to Gale is not something that I want to do, "Fine."

"Good. Now, I hope you have learned to somewhat deal with your past, because the training center is where we work." She says if it's not an issue whatsoever. My stomach drops, my heart rate skyrockets, and beads of sweat form at the top of my head. Johanna seems to notice because I have stopped dead in my tracks, "Hey, it's going to be ok."

I reluctantly walk forward and face one of my worst fears, repeating my past. She leads me to the doors of the training center and I am immediately hit with a full force flashback. I suddenly see the tributes of the 74th annual Hunger Games all standing in a circle in the downstairs gym awaiting instruction, all eyes trained on me. Fear invades me and I cannot continue any further into my own personal nightmare. I rip away from Johanna and sprint out the door we had just entered from. The fresh winter air attacks my nose and air flows freely though my lungs again. I fall flat on a snow bank not caring who sees me, because living through the fire again is something I cannot do without being burned. I cry in the snow bank silently desperately desiring for Peeta to be here. When did I become so weak? Finnick would mock me right now saying its all hormones, Cinna would say something so wise that it would probably result in more tears, Rue would sing something softly to soothe me, and my precious Prim would sit and cry with me. What happened to the fearless rebel who looked death in the face more than once?

"Hey, you look a little dirty there Catnip." Says a voice.

I freeze. I am become stiff. My mind doesn't compute, and my body doesn't react. I have not heard that voice in two years and I am not too sure I want to hear it right now. However, my bones and muscles somehow override my brains request to stay put, and I stand to stare the man who took so much from me and still has everything dear to his heart.

"Little dirty? Mhmm, I would suppose the sarcasm is such a pleasant way to greet someone." I say through gritted teeth. I can feel my finger magnetize towards my palms creating a ball and I am ready to swing.

"Nice to see you too, Catnip." Gale chuckles.

"Why are you laughing?" I hiss.

"Because, look at you. You are here, covered in Capital attire and dirt. Sure isn't the Katniss I know." He says.

Oh, I see, "Fine." I spit and spin on my heels stomping away in the cold snow before I really do hit him.

"Oh no you don't, come here." He says jogging after me and grabbing my arm.

"DON'T you _dare _touch me." I shout. If he is going to start this, he can be sure as heck I will finish it and have an audience to boot.

"Katniss, I am sorry. Look, please come inside, its going to snow soon and Leevy and Effie are waiting for your call. Johanna is a bit upset to see you like this, though she never will admit it." He says smiling gently. I narrow my eyes at him. How is it that he finds it so amusing that I am going to trust him, "Please, if you don't want to trust me, I understand. But do it for Johanna and Leevy. I don't like being in the line of fire."

"Well, some times that's where you have to be to get things done." I say. He knows that he had that coming, and I am not about to hold anything back.

"I know. But come on, its warm upstairs and you can eat with us. I just-" he grabs my left hand gently then promptly freezes. Now _this_, will get his attention. He takes my left hand and looks at it with complete shock on his face.

"Well, Mellark finally got the guts to ask, huh?" He smiles. I for one, am not for expecting a total heart wrenching response when someone sees my ring, but I was just then, and my pride-bubble just exploded.

"Yes, he did." I say with a blush creeping onto my cheeks. Darn you Mellark.

"He did good then. If he can still make you blush like that, than who am I to say anything?" He says letting go of my hand.

"You're not." I chuckle letting the mood lighten a bit since my fiancé is the topic of choice.

"I know. Now, come inside and get cleaned up. I know that your outfit of choice is something that you didn't choose." He says eyeing me.

"Hey, like I had a choice." I roll me eyes.

"You never let anyone choose for you, Katniss. You did that on your own." He says.

"Maybe, but either way I ended up arrested and thrown in jail didn't, I?"

"Touché. Come on, Johanna is waiting."

"Your fiancé was awfully nice to bail me out of jail." I say as we begin to walk back.

He knows I have caught him, and there is nothing he can do to hide it, "Yes, well. She um…" He seems to think I will be offended by their engagement.

"Geeze, Gale. I know what its like to fall in love with someone. I am glad you found her, she can keep you in line." I say smugly shoving my hands in my pockets.

"It seems like I'm not the only one who has fallen for someone." He says giving me a knowing look. I tear away from his gaze and smile, "I could never make you smile the way he does. What is it with Mellark? Baker charm?" He teases. I laugh and smack his arm. He knows that I belong to Peeta and that I love him more than life itself. No words can ever describe the unconditional love that I have for Peeta Mellark. We reach the door and he opens if for me, allowing me to step into the warmth of the lobby. We ride up the elevator to the 12th floor where Gale and Johanna live. I step out of the glass elevator and I get an earful from Johanna until Gale pulls her in for a kiss, and she hushes up rather quickly.

She leads me to my old room slowly so I can process everything.

"Hey, I had to do the same thing when I first came back, but it helps once you know that its all over, and everything is going to be ok. I have laid out some pants and a shirt for you. Go take a shower, then lets clean that cut up, ok?" she says sweetly. She holds my hand tightly as if I am a brittle elder as we walk through the room. I nod in response, "If you need me just holler, ok?" She says closing the door behind her. I go into the bathroom and a pang of excitement quickly runs through me as I get to use the dryers I was wishing for just yesterday morning.

I peel off my grimy Capital clothes and throw them in a pile in the bathroom corner and step in the hot shower. The sizzling water dances on my skin and I thought about what Gale had said, about no making the choices for me. To some point, he was right, that I needed to take charge again, especially with this wedding. But then again, this is the Capital, and Effie would have a fit if I were not dressed properly. Which is why I make a mental note to wear what I want tomorrow. I try to clean the large cut on my face but wince at even the slightest touch with a cotton washcloth, so I decide I had better let Johanna clean it. I emerge from the shower and step on the driers and giggle as they quickly dry every inch of my tired body. The wind in my hair, and the feeling of flying makes me feel fresh and renewed. I spot the clothes on a bench and laugh when I do. She has laid out a yellow one-shouldered long sleeve shirt, and black pants. Now she is teasing me, knowing that I hate fancy clothes and the yellow for the girl on fire obsession. Typical Johanna. I slip on the clothes and walk out into the hallway when my steps become lighter and I slow my walking to hear the sound of raised voices.

"There is nothing you can do about it. Katniss is so in love with Peeta that if anything ever happened to him, she actually might die." Johanna yells. She has a very valid point, but what is it exactly that she is trying to point out?

"I know she loves him, but you and I have both have seen a side of Mellark that we know isn't safe." Gale says, staying calm, but I can hear the iron in his voice. He is concerned.

"Gale. I wasn't tortured like he was. He was much worse than I. He never once said he didn't love Katniss. They would torture him and after every session that seemed to be limit for him they would ask, "Do you still love your precious rebel. Do you still love Katniss Everdeen." and he would glare at each one of them and with a strong voice say, yes. He never gave up, that's when they used the venom. I have never seen such love before in my life. That side of Peeta that you last saw was over two years ago. Katniss has _nothing_ left anymore. Prim is dead, her mother is in 4, and you are here with me. Peeta is all she has left, and if you screw that up, so help me Hawthorn it will be a very dark, lonely and cold winter for you. The summer wedding won't be able to come fast enough." I can just see Johanna glaring up at her tall fiancé.

Gale sighs knowing he has lost the battle, "I love you more than you will ever understand, Johanna. But Katniss is like my sister, if anything ever happened to her I would be devastated-"

"But something did happen to her Gale. And Peeta was the one to pick up the pieces, not you." She says softly.

"I know."

"Without Peeta, I would be worried for her safety. She needs him. You can't protect her anymore, Gale. Peeta has taken that role and he has done a mighty fine job at it. She looks healthy again. She looks alive, and she is slowly growing again. You must see that, don't you?"

"Johanna, I do. I see her better than ever before. She does look better and she has a glow, a glow of being so in love that nothing in the world could ever bring her down. I know I can't protect her anymore, and I guess that's what's upsetting me."

"You need to talk to her, let her know that you support her. Because I don't think she trust you enough to even look at you the same. I know you don't love her like that anymore, but you have to let her go." Johanna says.

It breaks my heart knowing that he still wants to protect me, but doesn't trust Peeta enough to do it. Peeta had waited patiently for me, had loved me, and brought me back to life. I never knew the stories of Peeta and his torture, but that one had brought me to tears. My boy with the bread never once stopped loving me. I shuffle back to the bathroom and wash my face. I am touched by what they both said, but Gale is going to have to talk his way out of this one, and he will have to say it right this time. After my bloodshot eyes are cleaned I make my final way out into the kitchen.

"Hey, Catnip. Look at you all cleaned up." Gale says washing a tomato for the sauce to sprinkle over the noodles.

"It definitely feels refreshing." I say wondering my way to one of the barstools at the breakfast bar that separates the kitchen and dinning room. He smiles mischievously and splashes a bit of water my way.

"Hey watch it, I don't need another shower." I laugh.

"Gale Hawthorn, I told you the water stays in the sink." Johanna yells from the pantry closet, "Come on _Catnip_, lets clean that scratch up." She says rolling her eyes at Gale who just sticks his tongue out at her in response. She guides me to the dinning room table and digs through the first-aid kit.

"Are you sure, you know what you are doing?" I ask her, half way wanting Geneva to do this.

"Oh, shut up and let me clean it." She says. She takes me face and turn the cut towards the light. She uses awful smelling liquid to clean the dirt away and sanitize it to keep out infection. She then adds cream on it and leaves it open to let the fresh air heal it. Once we are done, we head back to the kitchen and she takes over the sauce Gale is cooking and gives a nod in my direction.

"Oh, um. Katniss, can I speak with you?" He asks. I already know what's coming, which puts my guts at ease, but I nod in response and grab Johanna's coat from the rack by the door and slip on the black boots I had. I know this place so well that the only place we could talk is on the roof, which I am reluctant to go to since its Peeta's and I special place. I follow Gale silently up to the roof that overlooks the Capital and all its lights and I am thrust back to the night before the Games.

"Katniss," Gale says interrupting my thoughts, "I want to apologize for the past couple years. I know I abandoned you completely, leaving you to fight alone. I am so sorry for that." He says not looking at me.

"You have changed." I say simply. I am not being rude of any sort, but he has changed for the better, and I want to make sure that he knows that. "You got soft Hawthorn." I say crossing my arms and smiling with pride.

"Psh, me soft? Have you seen yourself? Since when do you cry?" He laughs.

"Yes, but never in a million years did I ever think I would get married. But you, you have become a bit softer. Still as stubborn, and full of fire, but a bit softer." I say. He chuckles resting his arms on the stone ledge.

"He is lucky, you know. And smart. He truly fought for your Katniss, and Mellark deserves so much more credit than I give him." He admits quietly. I look at him to continue, "He loves you much deeper than I ever could, and he is truly a man of honor."

"There is something you are worried about though." I say

"How do you know?" He asks suspiciously. Well, I don't want to reveal that I had listened in on a conversation that was never meant for my ears, so I fake it.

"I can see it in your eyes. What are you worried about?" I ask again.

He sighs and dips his head, "What if he hurts you? What if something happens and he hurts you. I will never be able to forgive myself or him if he does." He says. Now I want to slap him.

"Do you even know what its like for him? What it's like to live with the fact that you can't escape your worst nightmare? He fights everyday to be better for me. Haymitch already threatened to kill him if he so ever scratched me. He controls his flashbacks and only responds to my touch. He tries so hard to be the man that can provide for his wife, and keep me safe at any cost." I yell at him.

"I know that, but what if he slips. What if there is a knife and he slips up. Just once is all it takes." He says angrily. Ouch…

"Yes, Gale. Just once was all it took." I glare at him. It took one time for me to never trust him again. He was part of Prim's death, and that was what it took. He knows it too because his eyes reflect recognition and pain.

He backs down, and turns his back to me, "I know Katniss, and I have never forgiven myself for that."

"I know you haven't, but you should. Look, Peeta has fought the fight for me, and if he ever hurt me and then found out about it, he would never forgive himself, just like you won't. I love him with all my heat, and every living fiber in my being. Peeta Mellark will be my husband. He will protect me no matter what it takes." I say quietly.

"I know he will. I also know you when I hear you. I'm glad you got to hear what you did." He says smiling at me knowingly. I open my mouth to protest, "Katniss come on, I have hunted with you for years, and I know when you are silent." He says. I laugh and blush at being caught. I actually hate being caught, but I laugh it off because he would know something like that.

"I am very happy for you and Johanna. She seems like a different person in a way. How did it happen?" I ask.

"She does, doesn't she? Well, I'll let her tell you that story, because she loves telling it. But I am hungry, and I want you to know that, things might not be the same between us, but things will be better, and that I am so sorry." He says, embracing me in a tight hug. I hug him back and know that I have forgiven him, even though the pain will always be there, and things will never be the same, at least there is closure. I release him and look out at the city again. I silently wish Peeta was here with me to see this again.

"He is truly a lucky guy, Catnip. Be nice to him." Gale teases. I swat him in the shoulder, hard, just because I need to get it out of my system. "Ouch!" He rubs it in a bit of pain and I laugh satisfied with his response. "No, but in all seriousness, he is truly very lucky to have you. If he doesn't know it, he better learn real quick."

And I am surprised when I it's not my voice that responds first… But the one that does is full of love and desire it makes my heart race in delight.

"You are right, Gale. I don't even know how I got her, but I am the luckiest guy in the world."

* * *

**AWWWWW I am sure you know who that is...**

**Now, I have wrestled Gale's entrance ever since I started writing the last story... I didn't want mainstream AT ALL... soooo many things have been done and I wanted to do something no one else had... So PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE tell me what you thought... the good and the bad... But know that I tried hard, I'll still take it though. :) Good writers accept the good and the bad... **

**I LOVE Y'ALL**

**More surprises and twist and turns that you didn't know were possible are coming... **

**STAY BEAUTIFUL, and dance around in your pjs getting ready for school, oh and don't forget to wear that red dress... FEARLESS :D**

**-AB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey... hey there... guys... y'all...**

**OK I'M SORRY I KNOW YOU WANT TO KILL ME BUT CAN I TAKE THIS TIME TO LITERALLY FREAK OUT AT THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I HAVE ON ONLY 3 CHAPTERS? 47**

OH. MY. GOSH.

***freaks out like crazy***

**Ok I'm done**

**I had a fever of 102 a lot of the week and was very sick, and college is demanding my attention too... Sooo thats why I was gone!**

**I will do thank you's on Tuesday cause I was too scared to look at all your angry reviews about me leaving you hanging... and trust me you will hate me for this one too... trust me!**

**I LOVE YALL SOOOOO MUCH!**

*****IMPORTANT*****

**This is my longest chapter... EVER... like ever... longest even from Those Bright Blue Eyes... over 6,000 words... yeah**

**SO YOU KNOW THE DRILL ... SAY IT WITH ME... READ AWAY MY LOVELIES!**

**Will update most likely tomorrow... **

**Stay beautiful. Stay Fearless! (oh and leave me a pretty note? PWEASSSEEEE)**

**I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**(I don't own The Hunger Games)**

**-AB**

* * *

I spin around to see my extremely attractive fiancé dressed in a dashing black suit and black coat. His hands shoved in his pockets, and his blond locks poking out of his black beanie. The cold air flushes on his face causing his cheeks to turn red, or he had just blushed at professing his deep love for me in front of Gale.

"Peeta!" I scream and sprint in his direction. He meets me half way, enveloping me in his arms and spinning me around. He sets me down softly in the snow and just holds me to his chest, his hand pressing against the back of my head and his other arm tightened around my back.

"Oh my gosh, Katniss. Are you ok? You scared the heck out of me!" He releases me and takes my face in his strong, warm hands. Steady tears fall down his frozen face, and the true emotion of concern is written in his skin.

"Yes, I am fine." I nod looking him in the eyes.

"No, no your not. This scratch on your face, who did this?" He asks, anger flashing in his bright blue eyes.

"Just the Capitol lady I had an encounter with." I say rolling my eyes at even the thought of her.

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry I let you come alone. I shouldn't have-" He begins to frantically apologize, but I cut him off by crashing my lips to his. It might have been 48 hours since I have seen him, but nothing is going to stop me from kissing him, I don't care if Gale sees, I don't care if the entire Capitol sees, my love is back in my arms.

He pulls back and embraces me in his arms, and then looks to Gale.

"The hovercraft was extremely helpful. Thank you very much, I really do appreciate it." Peeta walks straight over to Gale and extends his hand, and Gale graciously accepts it, even smiling.

"No problem, Mellark. I would want to know if anything happened to Johanna, and I know you would have done the same." He says. I look at both of them in disbelief.

"You sent a hovercraft to District 12?" I ask my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, I did. I knew if I hadn't, that I would never earn Peeta's trust, or your forgiveness. Sometimes it takes more than just saying 'I am sorry'. So, I got Peeta as fast as I could." He says bashfully as Peeta wraps an arm around my waist.

"Thank you." I run to Gale and wrap my arms around him. He is my friend, and Peeta is not the jealous type, but I glance at them both to see Peeta nod and smile to Gale. Gale must have looked at him to ask if it was acceptable to return the gesture. I release him and grab Peeta's hand as we all head inside for dinner.

"How did you get through the training center without having a flashback?" I whisper. Peeta chuckles and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"It wasn't easy," he says, "Johanna had to blindfold me. To be honest, she had her fun with that. I believe she purposely ran me into walls." He whispers in my ear. His warm breath tickling my neck. I giggle thinking of Johanna taking advantage of Peeta having a blindfold on, what person wouldn't have a little fun?

"Will you be ok inside?" I ask with concern.

"Oh, yes. I took that slow. I am getting better at controlling it. I will be just fine." He says. He kisses me on the temple and we make our way off the roof to the apartment.

Johanna needs to teach me how to cook because the meal we ate was divine. I shoot her incredulous glance when she says she learned on her own. However, arguing with Johanna has never worked out with me in the past, so I decided to keep my thought to myself. After clean up, I have noticed that my body sleep clock has been tampered with tremendously, and to say that I am exhausted would be an understatement. Not only is there a time zone difference between district 12 and the Capitol, but I have beaten, dragged through jail which the pain in my ribs gives away the growing bruise, barely slept since I got here, reunited with a fellow victor and her fiancé, and had mine flown here to save me…. I am barely alive, figuratively speaking. We say goodbye to Gale and Johanna after she demands that she joins the crew for the week for my dress fittings, cake tasting, and decoration findings. I would actually like to have her there because she won't beat around the bush if something doesn't look right. We barely make it back to the hotel before I am sound asleep. Peeta and I had boarded the elevator and he had scooped me up in his arms without second thought and carried me the rest of the way.

"Peeta! What on earth are you doing here?" I can hear Leevy ask.

"Shh, it's a long story. But I am here, so lets get her into bed." He says motioning with his head for Leevy to open the door to my hotel room. He walks inside and sets me on the bed. Geneva and Effie file in immediately and Effie rattles off frantic questions on if I was ok, how did I get out, how did Peeta get here, and the normal no-need-to-panic questions. Peeta briefly explained the past event while I lay on the bed halfway listening. Then all goes silent and I hear the girls giggle.

"Oh, Peeta please. Its not like you haven't removed her clothes before!" Effie says in a matter of factly tone. What. Did. She. Just. Say?

"Well, to everyone's surprise, Effie, I haven't." Peeta says. I can imagine the red hue on his face and his hand rubbing the back if his neck. Peeta has been very carful with me physically, not wanting to make anything uncomfortable for me. I know that he is a guy, and sometimes he can't help it. Like the time over the summer where I had just pulled him out of the quicksand and had fallen on top of him. Me only being in my undergarments, I could see how that could be distracting for him, and that's the reason he fiddled with my bra strap. He has been ever so carful, and I couldn't be more grateful for that.

"Oh I see, well. Then let us take care of her. Go wait outside and we will call you in when she is ready." Geneva whispers in a motherly tone. She has two boys and is a doctor, I think she knows exactly how this works. Before they can help me get ready for bed, I am fast asleep, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

The following morning I am greeted with sunlight peaking out from behind the curtains and falling on my face. I stretch a bit and freeze when I feel someone next to me. I look over to see a shirtless Peeta, which now has me completely distracted, sleeping soundly and peacefully. His chest rises and falls rhythmically, and that's when I noticed how chiseled his chest is. His abdominals are perfectly cut, and his chest muscles look as though they were carved by angels. He arms are clearly defined and shaped and I am laying here drooling over my fiancés body. _My fiancé._ That will never get old. I snuggle under his arm, carful not to wake him, and lay my hand on his chest. I must have not realized how cold my hand actually was, because Peeta jumps a little and studies his surroundings before his eyes meet mine.

"Well, good morning beautiful." He smiles a loopy smile and tries to fix his eyes on me.

"Hi there handsome. Did you sleep well?" I ask touching his face.

"Mhmm, yes ma'am, I did. How about you?" He asks pulling me closer to him.

"Very well, thank you." I curl up and want to attach myself to his warmth. I am closest to the window and there was a fresh blanket of snow that fell from the skies last night.

"Your shivering, Katniss." Peeta says looking at me worriedly. Am I?

"Well, gee you have a fur coat already on your body, its snowing outside, and I am in paper thin clothes. What do you think I would do, sweat?" I ask sarcastically. He chuckles and pulls me closer to his warm and inviting chest. These are the moments that I want to freeze and stay in them forever…

"All right you two! It's a big, big, big day! Out of bed, and downstairs in the lounge for breakfast!" Effie yells while rapidly knocking at the door.

Forever can easily be interrupted when Effie is around.

I moan and yank the covers over my head and sink further into the toasty sheets. Peeta laughs and his hands find my waist.

"Come on out, Katniss. You know we have to go down. She hasn't changed a bit." He chuckles.

"Do you think we can bring Haymitch out here to calm her down?" I say from under the sheets. This causes Peeta to really laugh with utter joy.

"No, you know that they would just fight the entire time." He says. I poke my head out and lay it on his bare chest.

"I wouldn't mind staying here." I sigh.

"Oh, I couldn't argue with that either, but you have to go try on wedding dresses today, and I cannot wait to see you in it. So, think of it as you are doing it for me." He says thoughtfully. I just scowl at him and he laughs in response.

As if anything else couldn't ruin this moment, the door to the suit swings open followed by our bedroom to reveal a very polished Johanna.

"Well, aren't you two all comfy cozy? Nice abs, Mellark." Johanna compliments.

"Thank you?" Peeta says a bit confused, with a hint of red flooding to his face. I scowl at her and she laughs at my resistance.

"Gee, Everdeen. Don't get so uptight. He is all yours. Please, I don't like sweets anyways so it would never work." She rolls her eyes walking over to us plopping herself on the bed, while referring to Peeta's talent with cookies and cakes. Peeta laughs and kisses me cheek while I still try to find someone to scowl at.

"The smell of breakfast hit me like bricks on my way in so, I am hungry and you should get out of bed, before everyone thinks they can storm in here." She says with a smirk. I hide under the covers and mumble something rude.

"Don't worry Johanna, I'll get her up." Peeta smiles.

"All right, but you better hurry, Katniss is planning throwing real bricks at me." She smirks again. How in the world she heard me mumble that is beyond my understanding. Johanna shuts the door behind her and Peeta looks down at me.

"Up an at 'em, Katniss."

"Nope." I say popping my 'p'.

"Oh, really?" He says very amused. He hops out of bed and moves to the edge yanking the covers off and opening the window to allow the noises of the Capitol and its fresh snowy air hit my bare legs.

"You are evil." I mumble into my pillow.

"Oh, I am not finished yet." He laughs. He then proceeds to grab my by the ankles and drag me off the bed, catching me in time before I hit the floor, tossing me over his shoulder and makes his way to the bathroom. He set me down and I cross my arms and pout.

"Effie will be here any second again, so you have got to get up! I have to go meet with people in the business offices to finalize the opening of the bakery, and meet with Dr. Aurelius." He says.

"Why?"

"Just a check up. But you have important people to meet and I want you on your best behavior ok? No more fights, no more jail." He says. I nod and wrap my arms around his waist. He chuckles and wraps his strong arms around my body. We both jump apart when the suit door flies open again.

I freeze. I don't know why. Maybe because the cold air from the windows has made its way to the master bathroom, or its because I hear the voices of my old prep team making their way quickly to the bedroom.

"Katniss, Peeta! My darlings! Welcome back!" Flavius exclaims. Oh, joy. I am too shocked to even respond! There are hugs, kiss, scolds about my nails, and how I have let myself go a little.

"We have much to do, so come on dear, let's get a move on!" Octavia says. I look at Peeta who is trying with every fiber in his body not to laugh. His lips are forming a straight wobbly line, his face is red, and small spits of air escape his closed mouth. I glare at him and he cannot hold it in any longer. A joist laugh escapes him and he nearly doubles over in hilarity.

"Very funny, Peeta." Flavius says, "But my boy, your next." That's when I laugh. Peeta's laughing has stopped abruptly, and he stares at Flavius like he was insane. He is, but I didn't say so. My prep team whisks me off to Effie's suit where they have set up shop, and thus begins the process of my make over. They talked about parties, how the government is actually helping them become more aware, then proceeded to speak more about what was in and what was out. I had eventually tuned them out minus the occasional nod and acknowledgement, until they had come to the subject of my recent arrest.

"Oh, and the redheaded Avox, what a darling! She had been through so much! She was completely distraught over what happened. Effie had called us in after Geneva had cleaned her up a bit. She is truly beautiful." Octavia says.

"Is she still here?" I ask with worry.

"Oh, yes darling! In fact, she wants to see you."

"Well, where is she? Get her in here." I smile.

"But darling, I am in the middle of polishing your nails-" Venia begins. I hold up my hand politely.

"The nails can wait." I say. Flavius leaves to go retrieve Adryanna, while I pace the floor with half my hair in curlers, and the other half hanging down. Adryanna steps in the room after a few moments looking at me very timidly.

"Adryanna!" I exclaim and run to embrace her. When I wrap my arms around her, I can feel the sense of shock, but returns the gesture just the same. She looks at me, and does something I have never seen her do.

"I am so sorry." She mouths, fresh tears springing from her blue eyes. I can see the worry, and the apology in her eyes.

"Don't you dare. You should have never been treated in such a way! Its fine! I did what was right to protect someone I care about. I do not tolerate that type of behavior from anyone. I'm just glad you are ok." I say gripping her shoulders. She nods and hugs me tightly. I have definitely made a friend in this silent girl. We pull away and she smiles at me, and a few of my own tears threaten to fall. Flavius interrupts the moment by saying we both will ruin the makeup he has worked so hard to have done perfectly and pushes us back into the master bathroom, where they all go to work vigorously on both of us.

An hour or so passes and we are finally done, and ready for breakfast. I slip on a pair of jeans, and a white sweater, followed by my hunting boots. Adryanna slips on a black sweater, dark green pants, and black boots. Along with our prep team, we make our way downstairs to the main dinning room where everyone has already gathered.

"Katniss! Look at you!" Leevy smiles at me. It hits me that I haven't seen Leevy and Geneva since my arrest.

"Hi Leevy." I pull her in for a hug, "Thank you for taking care of everything." I whisper in her ear.

"Your welcome." She whispers back. We part and I move towards my "adopted mother" Geneva. She embraces me with love and concern.

"Are you okay?" She asks. The mother within emerging behind her glasses. I nod and smile.

"I am much better." A few more hugs go around between Adryanna and I before I take my place next to a dashing Peeta. He is dressed in black jeans, a red sweater and black leather jacket. I think he purposely is trying to get my attention.

He stands and pulls me straight into his chest and kisses me in front of everyone. He knows how I feel about that, but our love had been broadcasted all over the nation before, so I suppose its nothing new. 'Aws' and a gag from Johanna escape the lips of our friends until I can't take not smiling. I pull away and a huge smile is glued to my face. He pulls out my chair for me, and I thank him while taking my place.

Breakfast consists of the schedule for the day, and before Effie even speaks of what lunch will be, I am already dreading the day. I assume Peeta sees the discontent on my face, because he decides to cheer me up a bit.

"Have I told you that you look absolutely beautiful today, my darling?" He whispers in my ear. I look down and blush at his comments.

"Why do you do that when you know I have trouble saying things like that?" I ask.

"Because its true. You look stunning." He smiles.

"Peeta, I am in a sweater and jeans."

"I don't care. You look beautiful in it. You look beautiful in anything. I cannot take my eyes off of you." He whispers his fingers dancing in my thigh. What this man does to me.

"Katniss, are you listening dear?" Effie asks snapping her fingers.

"Yes!" I jump. Johanna smirks, Leevy smiles, Adryanna suppresses her laugh, the prep team doesn't hide it, Geneva rolls her eyes and giggles a little, and Peeta looks away bashfully because he just got me in trouble. He will pay for that.

"I said, we will be meeting Gem later. She wants to meet you." Effie says, then goes on about how it's proper manners and such. We wrap up breakfast and pack up for the day. Gale is going to accompany Peeta for the day, which brings worry at the pit of my stomach. Johanna assured me that Gale will be on his best behavior, and I gave Peeta a firm talking too as well. We stand outside the hotel lobby waiting for the car to pick us up.

"Well, my dear. You have a wonderful day, okay? Tyr to have some fun?" Peeta smiles at me, tugging on the ends of my coat and pulling me closer.

"I will try. Tyr being the key word." I smirk. He laughs and kisses my temple. "I love you Katniss Everdeen." He whispers on my lips.

"I love you Peeta Mellark." I whisper back. He kisses me gently and parts ways with Gale. They decided a bit of exercise wouldn't kill them.

"Gale Hawthrone, if he comes back with one scratch you are a dead man, you hear me?" Johanna yells.

"Yes ma'am! Now would I ever do anything like that?" Gale yells back walking backwards.

"Yeah, Johanna? Its just Gale!" Peeta smiles. We both scowl at them to answer.

"Geeze, women are so up tight." Gale says to Peeta causing him to laugh. Johanna hunches forward and I grab her arm causing the two boys to walk away a bit faster.

"I will never understand the relationship of men." Johanna says with her hands shoved in he pockets.

"Neither will I."

The cars approach and we all pile in. Effie takes us to the first bridal shop where I will try on my first set of gowns.

The sales woman who greets is bright and excited to be assisting a victor. Her skin is died pink, and she is wearing a black suit accented with her light pink hair. She and Effie must be related somehow. The first gown I slip into makes me look like a pastry, and I hate it before they even button me up. But Effie said I cannot be rude about anything that I do not particularly care for, but I must simply and respectfully decline it. I walk out to show the group and Johanna just laughs at me, while Effie shoots her a glare.

"You look ridiculous!" Johanna laughs.

"Why don't you go try it on?" I scowl at her. Needless to say she shuts up.

"I like it." Flavius says. I try not to giggle when Adryanna wrinkles her nose when I step out. A few more comments are exchanged when it's decided that this is definitely not the dress. That's when I ask everyone to get up and look through the racks to find something, and surprisingly, Effie doesn't object. Before I can even blink, I have twenty-five dresses hanging in my dressing room. I sit on a chair in a white plush robe, unable to process what I want.

I try on every dress possible. Some that squeeze my body making impossible for me to breathe, others that caused the simple task of walking to seem daunting, and one that were just plain ugly. Now, I understand that this is Capitol fashion, but there is no one who would know me better than Cinna, and I have to choose from a place were I almost feel as if I am betraying him.

We move on to the next store and we are greeted with almost the same enthusiasm which just makes me feel even more uneasy. I am no longer in the mood to try on white gowns that are made with the hands of someone else other than Cinna. After about the 100th dress I have tried on, I sit in the dressing room nearly in tears of exhaustion. I had no clue that this would be so tiring and I want nothing other than to relax in Peeta's arms and just forget this whole trip.

I sit on a stool in a gown and look in the mirror. What is this? I would never have allowed this. Peeta would love me no matter what I was dressed in and would marry me in our living room of he could. I contemplate whether or not if I should call off the day and find something in my closet to wear, when a small knock comes from the other side of the door.

"Come in." I sigh.

"Katniss, dear are you alright?" Effie asks poking her head in.

"Yes, Effie. I am fine. I'll be out in a minute with the next one." I say.

"No, no, no dear. I hear it in your voice. We are not making progress are we?" She asks, closing the door behind her.

I slump back down on the stool and sigh, "No, not really Effie." I say resting my head on my hand.

"Mhmm." She says. She then begins to study me, and actually look in deep thought. Anxiety arises in me and I can't suppress it. I want to be deep within the woods hunting, feeling the fresh winter wind on my face, silently waiting to catch dinner for our family. Effie brings me out of my thoughts when she snaps her fingers.

"I'll be right back. Get dressed dear. I know exactly what to do. But be quiet, just the two of us will go, do you understand dear?" Effie smiles.

It's the first time I have ever wanted to reply the way I do, "Yes ma'am." I say. She smiles. I quickly peel off the beaded, fitted gown and hang it up. I toss my clothes back on and wait by the dressing room door. Thankfully, the dressing room door is private and has its own hallway decorate with refreshments, snacks, and delightful sweets. Effie comes bounding around the corner as quickly as her heels can carrier and motions for me to follow her.

"Come on, dear. This way." She leads me through a few more hallways and out a back door.

"Is there a reason that the other are not joining us?" I ask curiously.

"Well dear, I am taking you somewhere very special. I know someone that is very important and she has exactly what you are looking for." Effie says slipping her white gloves on.

"Effie, I don't think even I know what I want." I explain.

"Oh trust me darling, you will when you see this. You will know when it happens. Just like you knew when you loved Peeta." She smiles.

"If I remember correctly, that took me quite a while to figure out." I say giving a small laugh.

"Oh hush dear, everyone could see it on your face during your first games. You loved him before you even knew what that feeling was." Effie says with a wave. It hits me again, I loved Peeta from the very beginning and I didn't even know it. It causes me to smile knowing that there is no one else that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Effie and I travel the streets quickly, moving with fever and with purpose. We reach a building on the edge that over looks the lake and the mountains that surround the Capitol. The glass glistens in the sun and towers 52 stories high. The Victor's Tower is taller, but this is mind blowing just the same. We go inside and a young man in a suit greets us.

"Hello ladies. Welcome to the Silver Reserve. Is there something I can help you with?" He asks politely.

"Yes, we are here to see Robin. Is she in?" She asks.

"Yes of course, is she expecting you?" He asks looking at a screen.

"No, but you tell her Effie Trinket is here to see her and it's an urgent matter." She says.

"Yes ma'am." He smiles. He picks up the phone and makes a call, and after a few seconds of explaining he hangs up, "Alright Ms. Trinket. This way please." He motions for us to move towards the elevators. We step inside and there are not any buttons to indicate for choosing a floor. Until the young man presses his hand against the cool stainless steel, a bright blue line creating a border around his hand. A strange female voice acknowledges his hand then light produced buttons appear. He presses the 37th floor and we shoot up like a rocket. I can never compare this sensation of flying to experience back in district 12. The doors open and he allows us to exit.

"Robin is suit 217. She is excitedly awaiting your arrival. Enjoy!" He smiles, and gives a small bow. Effie curtsies, and looks to me. Oh, not happening. I nod my head as a thank you and Effie sighs and rolls her eyes at me. We walk through the main hall until we reach 217. Effie knocks on the door and a lady opens the door with a bright, warm smile, and open arms. She has dark skin and a bright smile, with short hair, tall skinny figure and bright brown eyes.

"Effie! My dear it's so good to see you!" The woman embraces Effie with love.

"Robin! Darling! Oh its so good for you to see us on such short notice." Effie says.

"Anytime for a friend." She smiles, then she looks to me, "Katniss, oh my dear." She embraces me without another word. This gesture is not a friendly hug; it's a hug of empathy, love, and heart-to-heart understanding. Do I know this woman?

"I am Robin. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She says shaking my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you as well." I smile.

"Oh, Katniss. Robin is-" Effie begins, but is cut off by Robin.

"Lets come into the kitchen and I can make you some hot chocolate." She says. Hot chocolate is a delicacy and I would never pass up the opportunity to have some. She takes our coats and hangs them on the rack by the front door. After making the beverage, and showing us around a bit, we sit on the plush red couches. I notice that this woman is dressed with class, modesty, and she radiates natural beauty. She her eyes are accented with gold eyeliner, almost like…

"Now, Katniss. I understand that you are having a bit of trouble finding a dress that is suitable for you." Robin says, holding her mug in her lap.

I must have not been very attentive a few moments ago, otherwise I would have heard Effie explain the entire thing, "Yes, I am."

"I also understand that fashion is not your forte either." She giggles.

I laugh, "Absolutely not. Though some other who remember me differently seem to think otherwise." I offer.

"I see. Now tell me, what are you comfortable in? What do you like?"

This is the first time on this entire trip that someone has asked me those questions. What does the bride want? What do I like?

"To be honest, I like soft. I don't like those dresses the squeeze my insides. I want to be able to walk, and breathe. I want to feel like a bride." It sounded more cliché than it did in my head, "I really don't know what I want." I offer. I don't want to be pitied, and I have no idea how Robin and Effie are going to help me, but there is something in this atmosphere that stirs me inside. There is something about Robin that's all too familiar. Her living room has a glass wall that reaches 20 feet high and you can see the beauty of the Capitol in all it's seasons. Her house is truly exquisite, and her taste in fashion is impeccable.

Robin put her hand on her chin, and studies me.

"You are truly beautiful, Katniss Everdeen. Remarkably beautiful. I understand why Peeta feel in love with a creature such as you. You exude life, and bravery. You are fearless, Katniss. You need something's that says that. Its not the dress the makes the bride, nothing materialistic can describe who you are as a person, and I have just the thing." She disappears into her bedroom for a moment then returns with a key in her hand.

"Come on you two." She says. Effie and I follow her out the door. We fall to the first floor again, and she makes a comment to the front desk boy, "Flatameere, I am going to my office, we you be so kind to ensure that it's locked." She smiles.

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you, dear." I have noticed that she doesn't hold a Capitol accent like most of the people here do. She leads us to a side door around the marble corner and opens it. She leads us down further into the earth by a spiral staircase. We enter another polished room with people mingling. We wave to them and say simple hello's as we pass. She opens another door on the opposite side of the room, and down another staircase. We pass through 4 more doors and 4 more sets of stairs to we have reached a completely empty concrete room.

"Robin, dear. Um…" Effie isn't sure quite what to say. Neither to I at the moment.

"Oh, Effie. You know me better than that." She says with a mischievous smile. She pushes a concrete block into the wall and before my eyes a watch a door appear. Behind the concrete door is an old wooden door with a rotting look to it. She uses the key she is holding to unlock the door and open it. She pulls out a large white box with a blue bow on the top.

"Ok, now. Let's go back upstairs." She says. We make our way through the maze of doors and stairs, my eye having a bit of trouble readjusting, but I manage. We finally reach the upstairs and settle back into Robin's condo.

"Now, Katniss. I think this is the dress you might be looking for. If you don't like it, you won't hurt me or upset me. This is about you not me, so follow me and lets get you all buttoned up.

She guides me into a room that looks like it is a dressing room. There is a round but short pedestal in the middle, and in the front of it are 3 angled mirrors. Dangling lights hand from the ceiling, and red velvet chair in the corner. Two hooks hang behind me for the dress itself and my clothes. I remove my clothes and put on the warm robe Robin has offered me. She sits down in the chair and I sit on the pedestal like a small child listening intently to a story.

"There are many reasons why I want you to have this dress, but first I want you to see it and try it on." She smiles. She gently opens the lid after removing the blue bow and I have a flashback to the same moment I had experienced last winter, when I had a fight with a pillow and mirror due to a wave of grief from opening the gift from Cinna.

My breath is caught in my lungs. My eyes spring from head, and my heart skips a beat. Inside the box is the most beautiful gown I have ever laid eyes on.

"Come now dear, let put it on." Robin laughs at my shock. I merely stand and remove the robe as she helps me step into the gown. My shock is multiplied as I stand in this ball gown that would make any girl kill for it, any man lose focus, and make nature itself green with envy.

The bodice is fitted beautiful, accentuating my every curve down to my hips. The neckline curves above my breasts in the shape of fire. The skirt of the dress looks like someone had taken fabric and ran through the thicket with it. It hangs in different angles and has a single line of beading on each edge.

"It's a sheer material, very classy." Robin smiles noticing my finger dancing with the fabric. I nod in delusion over this masterpiece.

Once she has finish buttoning me up, I stand in awe of this dress, "Ok, Katniss. Spin for me." And I do. I spin for her and as I spin, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirrors. Am I on fire?

"Wonderful! Oh yes its perfect!" She exclaims as I stop spinning.

"Robin, how … what?" I ask in disbelief.

"Do you feel the single line of beading on each shard of fabric? I incorporated this myself. Each one begins with a tiny yellow bead, followed by and orange, then a red. The beads are so tiny that you cannot see them, but whenever you move, you give off the illusion of fire and snow." She explains. She has copied Cinna's work, and made it magnificent. I nearly fall to the ground in tears.

"Robin this is absolutely stunning! You have managed to copy my Games designer's talent. This is the one this is the dress." I smile through my tears. She meets me on the floor.

"He knew you would like it." She smiles softly.

I freeze, "He?" I ask.

Robin sighs and a single tear falls from her brown eyes, "He knew you would like it, and that one day you would wear it. I added my own touch with the beading. He made me promise to keep this dress hidden and safe because it would never be approved. He told me to guard it till Effie brought you to me, or that you and I would cross paths. He knew you would be something greater, and that you and Peeta would get married. I have waited for this day for quite some time." She says. Her smile has faded, and her eyes fill with sorrow and loneliness.

"I am afraid I don't understand. Do I know this man?" I cry with her.

"Katniss…" She breathes.

"Yes?"

'The man is Cinna. Cinna was my husband."

* * *

**Hate away... I know, I know... I'm sorry! :( **

**But then again I am not... ;)**

**Y'ALL ARE FANTASTIC! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Please let me know what you think. ANYTHING! I love it all. :) I will write you back! PINKY PROMISE! Even just one word means the world to me! **

**alright ... see you SOON!**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL. STAY FEARLESS!**

**-AB**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH. MY. GOODNESS.**

**y'all I'm so sorry... I know its been about 3 weeks. Well, life is crazy busy! My boyfriend came home for thanksgiving break (he goes to school up north) and I was going to spend every minute I could with him because I don't get to see him that often. So yeah, plus I had major writers block! But I am back and LOVING ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving :D**

**This chapter is now my longest EVER! :)**

**I hope y'all LOVE IT! **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND MESSAGED ME... Oh gosh I love you!**

**I will do thank you's again... but once again... Im to scared to look at your reviews because I haven't updated in forever... maybe I'll get brave in like 5 minutes... **

**ANWAYS! **

**I love each and every one of you... Thank you for making this story so popular and making me eager to write more... I LOVE YOU**

**-AB **

**(I don't own the THG) **

* * *

Peeta's POV

"Well Peeta, you are looking great." Dr. Aurelius says wrapping up our appointment. "When was your last flashback?" He asks me.

"Last month. I had cut myself shaving. Pretty badly actually. It didn't last long, but still, they are beginning to space out a bit." I explain as begins to take my blood pressure.

"That's good. Its what we want to see. Now, I see you have made quite the commitment with Miss Everdeen?" Dr. Aurelius says with a smile. I look down and the widest smile glued on my face. My darling Katniss, gosh I love that woman.

"Yes, I have sir. She has done the same. Katniss Everdeen will be my wife." I say. He removes the band off my arm and I am lost in a daze.

"You say that as if you have said it for the first time." He replies.

"Yeah, its because every time I say it, it hits me again that she chose me. That she is going to be my wife, and I am going to be her husband."

"I could never be more happier for you Peeta. Congratulations!" He says giving me a firm handshake. I thank Dr. Aurelius again and sign out of his office. I meet Gale outside for some man-to-man time.

"All is well?" Gale asks.

"Yeah, just a checkup. Perfect timing I suppose." I say shrugging on my jacket. I slip on my hat and fingerless gloves and Gale and I continue down the street.

"I have never seen Katniss this happy, Peeta." Gale says. I look at him to continue, "She is the happiest I have ever seen her. I could have never done that for her. Plus she didn't want kids and I do." He chuckles. Oh, kids… Gale suddenly realizes what he just said, "Oh, no, I mean I'm sure she does now. I… I mean she chose you…" He is really making it more of a big deal than it actually is.

"Gale. Really? HaHa, I'll cross that bridge with her when we come to it." I laugh. I have thought about it. I have pictured my wife great with child, coming out onto the deck with fresh lemonade and a sandwich while I work in the yard. She will sit on the steps and rub her pregnant belly and my heart will ache for her while she sits in the heat with me. The discomfort she must feel carrying my child must be immeasurable. I will take her feet and gently message them for her, and serve her in any way I can to make her feel more comfortable.

Excitement builds within me as I envision Katniss pregnant with child. Her long brown hair reaching down her back her beautiful figure unchanged by the expansion of her stomach, and she will look just as radiant as she did the first moment our eyes met.

'The thought seems to consume you." Gale chuckles, "She will come around."

"I know she will." I smile.

There is a gala at the end of the week, and Johanna had demanded that Gale get a new tux for the occasion. With the Harvest Festival recently ending, the Capitol is clothing itself in Christmas decorations. Lights, trees, angels, ornaments and to be honest, it looks magnificent. Lights hang in the trees, stores line their windows full of Christmas characters, and the atmosphere is light and blissful. We reach a men's suit store and Gale reluctantly walks in with a scowl on his face. This is no picnic for him.

I sit in a chair and wait patiently while Gale stands on a pedestal in front of mirrors being measured for a suit.

"Mellark, remind me to get a suit that suffices for all occasions, therefore I will never have to endure this again." He says grimly. I laugh at him and he shoots me a glare, which causes me to laugh more. He isn't used to this yet? I would think for sure by now that he would be accustom to the Capitol's routines so to speak. After about half an hour, Gale has been fitted and we exit the store with such haste that I begin to think Gale couldn't handle much more in there.

"Never again." He mumbles.

I laugh at him, "Oh, Gale. It wasn't that bad. At least you are not Johanna or Katniss who have to be fitted for every inch of their bodies for a dress."

"Point taken." He chuckles. The thought of children quickly floods my mind again as we pass the shops. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a man and a little girl. Dressed in normal attire, I assume they most be from one of the districts. Travel between the Capitol and the districts is available to everyone. The small child has her face and small hands pressed against the glass of a large window of a shop. In the window is a doll on display with different outfits to dress the doll in. It doesn't look like much at all, but the child is equally hypnotized with the doll as much as I am watching this scene unfold. The girl gazes up at her father and points to the doll excitedly and he bends down to her level smiling. They exchange a few words and she nods excitedly and the girl tosses her arms around her father's neck. He picks her up and spins her around and the go into the store. By this time Gale and I have stopped for hot chocolate and apples. We sit outside on tables and chairs, and yet I watch the door of the toy store with intensity. A few moments later, the child and her father emerge and the girl clutches the doll with dear life with nothing but pure joy written on her face. She hugs the man's leg once again and he gazes down at her with such love and adoration. They continue down the street until I can no longer see them, and suddenly I am stuck with the desire to have a daughter of my own. So that one day, I can do just that and share intimate father, daughter moments with her. I just hope that Katniss will see the same love as I do.

Katniss POV

No words can be said. No emotion can be shown. Nothing needs to be said because Robin knows my heart. Because Cinna had meant so much to me, and that he had impacted my life greatly, I couldn't speak when she told me who she was. How could I have missed the signs though? Her ever-present smile, the gold eyeliner, her input on my dress, the fire she sees in me. She mirrors Cinna and I can see why he married her, and guilt floods my body because I have taken something that cannot be given back. So, I don't say anything. Her eyes don't beg me to speak, or say any words, and I am grateful that I can't. I embrace her and her grip tightens around my body, and for a few moments, I flashback to the moment Cinna had embraced me before both of my Games and for a single moment I don't feel alone in this process.

Robin releases me and wipes the tears from my eyes and smiles at me.

"You are just as beautiful as he said you were." She says.

"Thank you." I whisper. We stand up and I turn towards the mirror and I look at myself again, and this time without so much distraction. The dress extends like a ball gown and is so beautiful that I could never refuse. I come out of her bedroom and show it off to Effie. She goes into a hysterical mess about how beautiful it is, how gorgeous I look, how Peeta will drool over me (not that he already doesn't), and on and on. I go back into the room and slide off the dress, and quickly throwing my clothes back on. Robin will keep the dress until I leave to go home; she also made Effie cancel whatever photoshoot she wanted me to do next week because this needs to be kept secret.

Effie and I say our goodbyes and quickly make our way back to the hotel, hopping not to get an earful for anyone. Peeta said that he would like to take me out to eat tonight. Just he and I alone. That is something I cannot argue with.

We make it back to the hotel right before the snow begins to fall. I am bombarded with questions but all I do is smile slyly and give them a general answer. I sneak into my hotel room and I see Peeta lying on the bed fast asleep with his arms behind his head. I smile mischievously and quietly slide off my boots and toss my coat onto the chair. I tip toe over to him and crawl on the bed, and naturally swing my legs over his side so I am straddling him. He jolts awake and relaxes once he sees my face.

"Why hello there by beautiful, huntress." He smiles sleepily. He brings his legs up so I can lean against them for support, and his hands find my thighs.

"Hi." I say simply. I put my hands on his chest and lean down to kiss him. His left hand finds my lower back, while his right stays glued to my thigh. He begins to play with the hem of my shirt and his cold fingers linger giving me goose bumps. His tongue plays with my bottom lip and he knows I am teasing him. Such a smart boy, he catches on rather quickly. I let him in and his tongue explores every inch of my mouth. A small moan escapes my mouth when he bites my bottom lip, and it baffles me how he knows my every weakness. I cut away from his lips and trail kisses all the way down his neck and a small moan leaves his mouth when I playfully bite down on the skin on his neck. His fingers reach up further and further until he has reached my bra strap. He knows that he shouldn't push it and his hand goes back to my lower back. For once, I wish my conscious would let him have a bit of fun. I deepen the kiss and run my fingers through his soft blond hair and I am completely transfixed by Peeta Mellark. We separate for air and I stare deep into those darn bright blue eyes that I feel for the moment I saw them.

"Well, I should take naps more often." He smirks.

"Mhmm." I mumble in agreement. I lay down on his chest and he chuckles while playing with the end of my braid. I begin to think about the wedding and how I am currently wrapped in my future husband's arms. Then, I ponder the details of the ceremony and it dawns on me that I haven't once asked Peeta what he wants.

"Peeta?" I speak up.

"Mhmm?" He hums in questions, raising his eyebrows looking down at me.

"What do you want the ceremony to look like? I mean, do you want anything special? Do you want the reception to be a particular way? Is there anything you want to see?" I ramble off. He looks at me and laughs.

"Does having you count?" He says kissing my forehead. I smile, but then look at him with a scowl.

"I am being serious." I say trying to keep my scowl but failing when I see the mischievousness in his eyes.

"I am too. It doesn't matter to me. I could marry you right now, right here if I could. But Effie would have a fit." He smirks. He has a point, "But Katniss, it doesn't matter to me. This is basically your day, you can make it whatever you want it to be." He says.

"Its our day." I correct him.

"Fine. It's our day. Did you find a dress?" He asks. I nod excitedly and he squeezes me.

"Can I see it?" He asks, but he already knows the answer to that question.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, I want you to be surprised with something." I say sitting up. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Oh, Katniss. You never cease to surprise me." He says blushing. I stare at him blankly and wonder what is was that I did to deserve him. Correction, I don't deserve him, but what was it that I did right?

He sits up and my legs are wrapped around him like a child being carried to bed.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen. I always have and I always will. You are my world, and I learn something new about you every day. I adore you, every inch of you. You keep me grounded and I could never imagine life without you. It wouldn't be worth living." He says cupping my face. A tear escapes my grey eyes, "And Katniss, For Once In My Life, I feel alive again." He gently kisses me and moves up to my forehead.

"I love you too Peeta Mellark. I don't have anything that beautiful to say, but…" I fail with my words.

"Hey, I know how you feel. You say things through your actions, and that's all that matters. You don't have to say anything." He smiles pulling me into his chest. We stay like that for a few moments, relishing the moment we have alone and resting in the fact that our world may be in the process of healing, but that makes us stronger.

"Come on, let's get ready for tonight. I want to take you out and spoil you. I have a wonderful evening planned, just for the two of us." He smiles.

"I believe this would be one of the few times we have ever done something normal together." I say. His eyes flash recognition and I help him out a little bit, "You said that to me when I sprained my ankle two winters ago. We were-"

"Drawing in the plant book and I was sitting with you while you described the plants to me." He finishes for me with a smile on his face, "Is that correct?" He asks with his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yes, that's right." I rub his arm. Every now and then, it takes him a minute to remember particular details to our relationship, but I don't mind helping him work through it. He has improved beyond what the doctors thought he ever would, and it comes to show that love prevails over even the most difficult of obstacles. He smiles at me and picks me up, carrying me like a child and I giggle in his shoulder.

"Peeta Mellark, what are you doing?" I laugh.

"You are stalling because you don't want me to spoil you tonight, so I am personally taking you to the bathroom so you can get ready." He chuckles.

"Peeta, put me down." I laugh harder.

"Nope!" He says emphasizing his 'p'. He sets me down and kisses me once more before closing the door. I roll my eyes and hop in the shower. The Capitol bathrooms are always large and very pristine. After I wash up, I hop out allowing the driers to hit me with full force and being completely dry within a matter of seconds. I decide that I will tease Peeta a little bit, so I wrap my hair up in a towel and wrap a towel around my body, and waltz out of the bathroom. Yet, it is me who is taken by surprise.

Peeta is leaning against a dresser, shirtless, with his jeans hanging a bit low, and his arms crossed over his chest and a cocky smile spread across his face. His abs are clearly defined as well as his triceps and biceps. His chest muscles could not be more perfectly cut and his broad shoulders stronger looking than I first noticed. I am sure that at this point it would be a good thing to put my eyes back in my head.

"Like what you see?" He smirks. Should that even be a question?

"I could ask you the same." I smirk, trying to cover my blush. He then notices my outfit of choice, needless to say a blush creeps onto his face without warning. I saunter past him and I can tell he wants nothing more than to grab the towel right off me. Teasing him is extremely entertaining.

"Why must you torture me, Katniss?" He sighs. I turn and wink at him just to drive him crazy. He shakes his head and goes into the bathroom. Effie has filled my wardrobe with dozens of Capitol outfits and I would much rather wear something that I want, but I want to look nice for Peeta. I pick out a black dress with a red belt the wraps around right beneath my rib cage. I pull in a pair of black tights, and a pair of red shoes that Effie has left for me. My hair dries in its natural curls and I am putting a little color on my face when I strong pair of arms surround my waist.

"You are so beautiful." Peeta whispers.

"Mhmm, and you are so handsome." I say as I turn around and look at him. He is dressed in grey pants, a light blue button up shirt, and a navy blue tie. I run my hands up his arms and clasp my hands around his neck.

"Mhmm. Come on. Lets eat. I have so much planned for tonight." He says excitedly. I grab a hat from the closet and a pair of gloves. He grabs his coat, hat and cloves and helps me put on my coat. Such a gentleman. We head downstairs and begin our evening by venturing out in the snow. Peeta offers his arm to me and I take it graciously.

The Capitol is preparing for the Holiday season and gleaming lights hand from the trees, decorations hang from the street lights, smells of pine drift from the windows, warm fires rise from the smoke stacks, the atmosphere is blissful. As Peeta leads me along the streets, we pass a park with a play set loaded with children giggling and playing. At this hour? Well, this is the Capitol. But something catches my eye. I see a woman chasing a small boy playfully. I am assuming she is the boy's mother. She is dressed normally and not covered in gaudy colors that Capitol natives find so amusing. They must be from another district. The little boy is laughing and exudes joy, and she even is in a fit of laughter. She catches him and picks him up spinning him around. The child is simply delighted, and it brings a small smile to my face. He grasps her neck with his tiny arms and squeezes his face against hers. He could be not much older than 2 or 3, and seeing the joy on the mothers faces tugs at my heart. She is joined seconds later by a tall man in a black coat and a little girl eagerly showing her mother a doll in her hands. She sets the boy down and meets the girl at eye level acting completely captivated with the child's doll. She pretends to hold it like it was a real baby, willingly playing in the world of imagination with the little girl. The girl squeals in joy and begins to chase her brother playfully. The woman stands and kisses her husband, and I feel a feeling inside me that I am not accustom to. I smile at the children and their delighted laughs and I haven't realized that I have stopped to watch them until Peeta grabs my hand causing me to break my trance and look up at him. He knows I was watching the children, and I can see the happiness in his eyes. He knows that the subject of children is touchy and he never pushes it.

"I saw that little girl today. With her father. She was looking at the doll through a window, and the girl was so excited about it, the father went inside and bought it for her." Peeta whispers, while I continue to watch the family.

"Really?"

"Yes, she was completely ecstatic." Peeta smiles. I look up at him and smile, resting my head on his arm. We continue to walk and I can't shake the images of those children from my head, which causes me to flashback to the Games, and that's a place I do not want to return to.

Peeta leads me to this little family owned restaurant and there is a place set for the two of us lit with candles. Its very quaint and private, something that's perfect for the two of us. We are seated, and orders taken, and drinks given. I'm sipping on my water when I notice Peeta staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You're thinking about something." He says.

"Why would you think that?" I ask.

"Because I know my fiancé. What's on your mind darling?" He asks sweetly.

I pause for a moment, wondering if I should even let the subject arise, "I can't stop thinking about those children." I say quietly.

He smiles at me, "I know."

"I mean, they were – wait, how did you know?"

"Katniss, I know when you are thinking deeply about something. You get this pensive look on your face, and you are in a daze." He chuckles. "But you can't stop thinking about them?"

"No. Its wonderful that they don't have to endure the horror of the Games, but the thought of having children still terrifies me." I whisper, completely embarrassed about the fear have having Peeta's children. He chuckles at me and blushes a bright red.

"Katniss, we don't have to worry about that till we come to it. Even then, I don't want you to worry. When the time is right, you will be ready. That's how it's supposed to be, and so I don't want you to stress about it." Peeta says placing his hand on mine. I smile at him and ponder what it was that I had done to deserve him. Our food is brought to us and we eat while we enjoy the peacefulness and the company of each other. Peeta pays and thanks the chef and he leads me out into the streets of the Capital. Snow begins to fall lightly and I link my arm through Peeta's and we walk through the fresh snow. I want to go home at this point. I want to be in the woods to hunt, and to release all of this unnecessary stress. Thank goodness that the Christmas Gala is in just a few short days and then we can finally go home. Peeta can officially open the bakery, I can hunt again, and we can watch our home breathe again. Well, breathe for the first time without fear of the Games looming over our heads.

"Katniss Anne Everdeen. I love you." Peeta says suddenly. I look at him and wonder where such sudden adoration came from.

"I love you too Peeta Joseph Mellark." I say. He smiles, I rarely use his middle name, and when I do, it's out of complete and deepest love, or he knows he is in some type of trouble. He leans down and brings his hand to my face and pulls me in for a kiss. Its short, sweet, and simple, he likes to keep the serious kissing just between the two of us.

"I cannot wait to be your husband. I cannot wait for you to become Mrs. Mellark." He says leaning his forehead against mine. My breath is caught in my lungs and I am taken aback by his words. He offers such kindness, love, and patience that I am blown away by him every day. "I cannot wait to see you in your Gala gown either, can I have an early preview?" He whispers against my lips. Oh, I see what he is trying to do now.

"Haha, Peeta Mellark! No you may not. I want it to be a surprise. But, I cannot wait to be your wife." I say smiling. He twirls me on his finger as we continue to walk and I feel like I am walking on air. We make it back to the hotel and I am ready for sleep. These past few days have been exhausting and I want to sleep in the arms of my true love and fall into blissful slumber. I do just that as Peeta opens the doors slightly that lead out to the balcony and I curl up under the thick, down covers and as my eyes drop I hear Peeta whisper one last thing before I lose all conscious to the world.

The next few days pass by with ease; Adryanna, Leevy, Effie, Johanna, Geneva and I spend and abundant amount of time together on wedding details. I haven't told them about the dress the Robin had for me, I just simply explained that I would have one made. Johanna thought it was ridiculous and saw right through the cover and confronted me about it later. She eventually pulled the truth from me and I took her to Robin to show her the dress. Needless to say, she had to turn away for a moment because she would cry in front of no one, and I mean _no one. _I made Johanna show me her wedding gown since she practically pinned me in a corner to show her mine. She agreed with a bit of trouble but when she revealed her gown, she looked as innocent as newborn deer. She glowed, her dress hugged her curves and extended at her knees. She took down her guard in front of me and actually seemed a bit nervous, and for a moment I was the superior one.

Adryanna's wounds are healing and I have convinced her to come back to District 12 with us, to make a life for herself there. She is beautiful and I think I should introduce her to one of the guys back home. One that talks a lot, because I think there would never be a dull moment.

Gale took Peeta to the business offices and he was able to pull a few stings and make sure Peeta didn't have to wait all day to sort out the final details to open the Bakery.

The Christmas Gala was going to be this evening and as you can imagine, you have a 6 girls getting ready in one master bathroom can be quite hectic. Gale had Darrion, Andor and Ash flown to the Capital by Hovercraft just to surprise Leevy, and Geneva. I asked him to make sure Ash was there so I could introduce him to Adryanna.

We are all lacing up, putting on our gowns, finishing up with the makeup, and in the middle of all this chaos, I begin to feel the butterflies in my stomach. My dress is crimson red, covered in sequins and sparkles. It shows my entire back in a v-cut almost exposing my butt, but never reaching that far. The straps reach around my shoulder topped with a red rose. The front dips down in a v-cut and everything squeezes the every shape of my body, and the bottom of the dress cascades in every direction around me. My hair is pulled to one side and falls in ringlets around my back and front. I am seductive looking. I will be surprised if Peeta doesn't try something tonight.

"My, my, my I will be surprised if Peeta doesn't rip that thing right off you." Johanna smirks leaning against the doorframe as I observe myself in the mirror.

"Let's hope he doesn't." I laugh. I turn to Johanna for the first time to see her in a stunning navy gown. It's lacy and flowy around her figure and if Gale tries something, he should be in fear of losing his hands. Her hair is pulled on top of her head in a tight bun with a hint of glitter that Flavius must have added. I put on the necklace Peeta had given me when he returned from the Capital the first time. The pearl with the silver arrow shot through it.

Adryanna suddenly appears in a stunning green gown that hugs her chest and hips. Her bright red hair, freckles, and blue eyes pop out and she smiles at me flawlessly.

"Adryanna, you look beautiful!" I smile and go to hug her. She smiles brightly and I embrace her. Leevy pops in with a simple navy blue gown that looks like it was tied in the front revealing her back and covering her chest in a heart shape. Everyone looks stunning, beautiful and radiant. Effie gathers us shooing us to the cars that will take us to the Gala. I cannot help but think that this is not my environment, this is not where I want to be, and there is glitter in places that there shouldn't be. My nerves rise as we seemingly crawl towards the Gala. A white fur shawls covers me frozen shoulders and my knuckles turn white as clutch the rectangle black purse that matches my gown. Johanna must see my anxiety as she places her hand on my ring decorated hand.

"Calm down." She whispers in my ear. I nod and squeeze my eyes shut as release a breath of air.

We finally reach the Gala and my eyes search for my future husband, but he is nowhere to be found. We enter through a lobby and two men dressed in white stand tall and swing open the white double doors. Before they do, my eyes snap shut and my last thought is to breathe, this is it.

Peeta POV

I stand with Gale near the dessert table examining the cakes that are set out. My eyes fixated on each delicate curve and cut, each color, and I occasionally sneak a taste of the icing when no one is looking. This brings me back to the Victory Tour Ball in President Snow's mansion, but to protect myself and those around me, I quickly push the thoughts aside.

"Are girls really this late? The Gala started and hour ago." Gale whispers impatiently.

"Relax. This thing doesn't end till who knows when, they will be here."

"How is it that you are much better at this than I am?"

"Well, Hawthorne, I suppose I have more experience." I smirk playfully.

"Touché Mellark." He chuckles sipping his glass of water. Suddenly, the double doors snap open as they do every few minutes when someone important arrives.

Then, I see her.

My breath is caught in my lungs, I am not sure if my heart is beating, and my world has just stopped spinning.

Katniss unconsciously leads the pack of women that follow behind her, and my future wife could never exude more beauty than she is now. Well, admittedly she probably will make me lose consciousness when she walks down the isle.

Her body has never been more attractive to me as she wears a red gown that hugs her curves, eposes her _entire_ back, and reveals areas of her chest that I know she would never dare share with others. I can see her eyes searching for me, but I want to surprise her, no, I just want her. She is soon swarmed by at least a dozen men, but all very smooth with how they approach her. She smiles politely, but I can see in her grey eyes desperation to find me. As the crowed around her begins to grow, I can feel the sense of panic she is experiencing.

I move towards the group with a cocky grin on my face, claiming territory over my fiancé.

"Oh, Miss Everdeen, might I steal you for a dance?" One man says.

"You might want to ask her fiancé if you can borrow her for a dance, sit." I say with a smile. Her eyes lock with mine and sudden relief floods her face. She quickly gathers her composure and she smiles bashfully at me. As soon as I make my presence known the group begins to disperse, much to my delight. Katniss tosses her eyes to the floor as I move towards her causing me to chuckle.

"My, my, my, you look exquisite, beautiful, you have left me speechless. Incredibly, mhmm, seductive. Why must you tease me." I whisper in her ear while grabbing her waist pulling her closer to me. A sharp breath comes from her red lips and I want nothing more right now then to steal her away and kiss her senselessly.

"Peeta…" She giggles embarrassingly. Her cheeks turn red and she tries to hide her face from me.

I tilt her chin up so I can meet her eyes, "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You look breathtaking. The red is a very… complimenting look for you." I say referring to her curves. Why does she have to be so tempting to me?

"Thank you." She whispers sliding her hand on my chest. Her engagement ring shines from the lights and reflection of her gown making it look even more beautiful.

"Are you hungry? They have put out your favorite." I smile, allowing myself to calm down and focus on the fact that we are indeed in public.

"Famished! Lets go eat." She beams while clutching her stomach. We walk over to the able with an assortment of soups and I can see Katniss' eyes widen as she see a large bowl labeled 'Lame Stew'. She takes the ladle in her hand and scoops some into bowl. As she tastes in, she closes her eyes in satisfaction, as if she had never tasted anything so wonderful. After some eating, tasting, and laughing, I grab Katniss and pull her to the dance floor. I very vaguely remember the dances Effie had taught us for the Victory Tour, but I remember them enough so that no one would notice when I made a mistake.

I place my hand on the small of Katniss' back causing her to shiver at my touch.

"Sorry, my hands are a bit cold." I apologize with a smile.

"No, it's alright." She says. I am beginning to feel like she doesn't know how to react in these situations in public. It makes me laugh actually, her vulnerability could never be more innocent. I didn't notice her odd look at me until a few moments later.

"What are you laughing at?" She asks with a smirk.

"Nothing." I chuckle. She gives me a look that can morph and ice-cold heart into melting goo, "You are so innocent, and you certainly do not fit in this life style, but you look so gorgeous in this dress that it is the first time you have ever shown a seductive side, and I think I like it. Maybe a bit too much." I admit. She pauses then tosses her head back in a fit of laughter. I blush profusely and look down smiling.

"Peeta Mellark, my goodness. You don't know what to do with me do you?" She laughs.

"No ma'am at this point, not really. This environment is completely different. I am not accustom to seeing you in a sparkling red gown that would make any man want you in ways that I do not approve of." My eyes quickly dart to a group of men eyeing us. Katniss follows my gaze and laughs again. She rolls her eyes and grabs my neck meeting her lips with my surprised ones. I recover quickly and pull her a bit closer to me, showing the world that she is forever mine. I am madly, and passionately in love with this gorgeous woman in my arms and I will show her off soon to the world as Mrs. Mellark. We pull away, unaware of peering eyes, and I just look at her.

"I love you Katniss."

"I love you Peeta." She says. I smile and spin her around on my finger and catch her back in my arms. I dip her and plant a kiss on her cheek. A few moments later, Johanna taps on Katniss' shoulder, asking if she can cut in. I somehow know where this is going. Katniss smiles, and nods, but also pointing at her in warning.

"Calm down, Everdeen. You might as well as be useful and pull mine out here to dance." She says rolling her eyes. I suppress a laugh as Katniss looks to Gale who is looking around aimlessly and then proceeds to glare at Johanna who shrugs at her.

I lead Johanna to the dance floor, waiting for the 'You hurt her in any way, I will kill you' speech.

"Peeta Mellark."

"Johanna Mason." I retort playfully. She narrows her eyes, but just rolls them in response.

"You know what I am going to say to you." She says.

"Yes."

"I mean it too. I have had to pull Gale off this subject multiple times so if you screw this up, I will personally make you remember what your prison cell was like." She growls.

"You don't have to remind me, I see it every night." I sigh.

"You too still?" She asks. I nod, "Does she know?"

"No, and I don't want her to. I had to go through that, I don't want her ever to have to do the same."

Johanna is silent for a moment, "It helps sometimes, if you talk through it. Katniss is real Peeta. What they told you about her was not."

"I still have trouble some nights, but I don't ever dare tell her. She would be crushed."

"She would understand. She knows that you struggle with memories of her, and I suggest you at least let her know a little bit. She knows you love her, you wouldn't have asked her to marry you if you didn't. You wouldn't have fought with every fiber in your being against the Capitol to remember who she truly is."

"She truly is worth fighting for." I say looking at her attempting to pull a pouting Gale onto the dance floor. I chuckle at her stubbornness when she glares at him and puts on her 'don't fight me' face. Her reluctantly sets his drink down and follows her out the middle. Surprisingly, her actually looks like he knows how to dance.

Johanna follows my gaze and laughs, "I taught him that." She says proudly.

"I can see that." I tease. She glares then proceeds to punch me in the arm… hard, "Ow! Was that really necessary?"

"I don't know. Was my advice?"

"Touché." I laugh. My eyes again find my bride to be laughing at Gale's attempt to gracefully dance with her, and I smile. She is happy.

Katniss's POV

"You are a terrible dancer." I laugh.

"That may be so, but you are a terrible girly girl." He says.

"Ah, thank you for pointing out the obvious." I say.

"You really do look lovely. Red suits you." He says, "But, eh, you could do better." He smirks. I, for one, am not too thrilled in being in this seductive red dress that makes men drool whenever I walk by them, so I punch Gale in the arm… hard.

"Ow! Hey now, violence is not the answer."

"It is when you know it ticks me off." I say with pride.

"Mhmm, whatever you say." Gale sighs. Finally, Peeta taps Gale's shoulder while properly escorting Johanna.

"If its ok with you kind sir, I do believe this is a fair trade." He says offering Gale Johanna's hand.

"Well, if you are sure. But I do believe I am getting the better part of the deal." He says winking at Johanna. I just elbow him in the rib cage, "Ow. Point. Taken." He says breathlessly.

Peeta takes me back in his arms and swings me around to face him so that are lips are centimeters apart.

"I want to make you feel beautiful tonight." He whispers huskily in my ear. My hormones just went crazy.

"Peeta Mellark." I halfway snap.

"Mhmm, what? You don't want to be adored?" He asks his hand making circles on my bare back, "You know what they say, red is the most sexually arousing color for a man." That would explain all the stares I have been receiving all night.

"Peeta…" I warn. He has no idea how much he is tempting me at the moment.

"I'm sorry, but you are the one wearing something so seductive, it makes even the purest of men want you in ways that I do not approve of. That's my job to think of you in such a way." He smiles.

By now, the blushing cannot get any worse and I lean my head against his chest to hide it. He chuckles and I can feel the deep rumble against my cheek. I am suddenly pulled from my trance when a finger taps my shoulder.

I spin around to see a beautiful blonde girl about my age.

"Hello Miss Everdeen, would you mind if I borrowed your fiancé for a dance?"

I am suddenly on high alert, all f my senses at their highest, and eyes slightly narrowed. It's not the fact that she is in a very black seductive dress herself, or the fact that she is indeed a female, or that she will be physically touching my fiancé, but that fact that her snake like eyes are far too familiar to me.

* * *

**SOOOOO? **

**Who is that? **

**HAHA CLIFFFFYYYYYYY!**

************DRESS PICS********* PS: I have all the dresses on my Pinterest, but Im going to see if I can put them on my profile so you can see them because they are GORGEOUS! Idk how to do that, but I hope i can figure it out... I want to share them with you :D I don't know how to do that, and I checked the guidelines and couldn't find out how to do it... SO IF ANYONE DOES KNOW HOW... please tell me... so I share this with y'all***********

**I know, I know, ... HOW could I be so evil?**

**Well my lovelies... YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT! LOL**

******Important******

**So... these next two weeks are finals for colleges students and such... *facepalm* So I will probably only update once or twice... IM SORRY! HOWEVER, as soon as they are over... I will be all over this story with a full force. **

**Thank you, from the bottom of my heart with sticking with me... I can't thank you enough! **

**Leave me a note pretty please? One word is great with me! :) I just love seeing them it makes me so HAPPY! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH!**

**See you SOON! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

**FINALLY RIGHT?**

**Yeah, I know... Im terrible... just awful ...**

**BUT IM BACK! FINALS ARE OVER! BOYFRIEND IS HOME! CHRISTMAS IS ALMOST HERE! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY**

**And thus I have a new chapter for you!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! To all of you... EVERY SINGLE GOSH DARN ONE WHO STAYS WITH ME WHO READS THIS WHO LOVES MEHHH, WHO IS JUST AHHHHHMAZING! I can't express to you guys what you do for me! thank you for all of your reviews (which im still scared to look at in fear that you might hurt me...) BUT I LOOK WHEN I POST THIS :DD**

**Ok, so Christmas is coming up... :DD YAYAYA (to those who don't celebrate Christmas... HAPPPY _ (insert whatever it is you celebrate) YAY!**

**Ok so I will be posting again this week, since I have really lost track of when I should, lets go with Thursday :D So yes, yes indeed :D **

**This is a short chapter, but thats ok... I kinda had a brain bubble blow and had a bit of trouble, but ohhhh i have finally figured out the ending... and you will HATE ME! BUT it will be so realistic and it will feel like a Hunger Games "event" **

*****evil laugh*****

**BUTTTTT I guess for now... I'll just make all y'all happy... ;) **

**REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW BECAUSE YOU ARE AMAZING! Pretty pretty please! One word means the world to me, and you know it! READ AWAY MY LOVIES!**

**(I don't own the Hunger Games, or Pride and Prejudice) **

**-AB**

* * *

I stand there, feeling the fire arise in my body and it burns with utter loathing. I know those eyes anywhere, and they are the last pair of eyes I would want to see. I may not her name, but I don't like her. However, I politely nod my head and shoot Peeta warning glace that says, "Say nothing." He nods quickly and turns his attention to the blonde.

I hustle over to Johanna who has one too many cherries in her mouth and lean over to speak to her.

"Who is she?" I hiss. Johanna looks at me in confusion, and then follows my gaze towards Peeta. She quickly chews and swallows her cherries and her glistening green eyes instantly narrow.

"Ivory." She growls.

"Is she who I think she is?" I ask.

"She is exactly who you think she is." Her eyes never leaving Ivory. A curious and innocent looking Adryanna comes up to us and follows our gazes. Her sparkling blue eyes now become deadly slits. This comes to me as a surprise since I have never seen her look at someone in such a manor. She shoves her bag into Johanna's arms without even glancing at her and nearly marches in the direction of Peeta and Ivory. She taps Ivory on the shoulder causing her to spin around and look into the eyes of a very devilish looking Avox.

"Oh, Adryanna! Darling how are you?" Ivory exclaims embracing Adryanna. She returns the embrace but barely being able to hold back from looking like she wants to kill her. What does Adryanna have against Ivory?

"Oh would you like to dance with Peeta?" She asks innocently. She is skating on very thin ice. Adryanna nods and Ivory lets out a giggle….

"Well of course you would, I mean who wouldn't want to dance with the dashing Peeta?" She smiles putting her hands on his chest and looking up at him. I lunge for her but Johanna's death grip makes that rather difficult to move. Go ahead Ivory, touch him one more time.

"Thank you, Peeta. You are a lovely dancer." She smiles, then proceeds to kiss him on the cheek. Johanna immediately grabs both of my arms and holds them like she is about to tell me her deepest secret. She just signed her death wish. Peeta thanks her for the dance like a true gentleman, and turns towards Adryanna with a sigh of relief. I see him whisper 'thank you' in her ear and she just nods her eyes never leaving Ivory. The girl makes her way over to us, and I have to give everything not to scratch her eyes out right now. I am sure that if I had denied my self-control and done as I had pleased, it would have been frowned upon.

"Katniss, Johanna! How lovely it is to see you!" She hugs our neck simultaneously. "How are you?"

"Fine, Ivory. You?" Johanna says barely relinquishing her glare.

"Wonderful, thank you! I'm so glad you could come to this Christmas Gala! It's just wonderful isn't it?" She says gleefully. Her dress is more seductive than mine and she has captured the attention of every single suitor in the ballroom.

"It is very festive." I say, not wanting to speak with her at all.

"It is indeed Katniss. Well, I'm off to mingle. I shall see you ladies later." She beams and saunters off. If looks could kill, she would be dead currently.

"Easy Katniss." Johanna says to me.

"I want her no where near me, or Peeta, or anyone that actually has value to me." I hiss. I loathe her at this moment, and I want nothing to do with her.

"I can make that happen." Johanna says, and I can hear the devilish smile in her voice.

"No, Jo. Just leave her be. She probably was just being polite." Gale says approaching us. I still have my back towards them literally burning holes in Ivory's back with my eyes.

"Well excuse me. If you want to deal with her fine. But if she so as much lays a finger on you I can make her death look like an accident." Johanna growls.

"Johanna Mason." I can hear Gale chuckle. His arrogance is the straw that breaks the camels back.

"Do you think this is a game? Do you think this is funny? Her grandfather not only took something from me, but you as well, and you darn well know it Gale Hawthorn. She is dangerous, cold as ice. Last time I checked fire and ice DO NOT blend. I will not let her win if she wants to fight. This is my territory now, and she better know that." I practically yell and storm off to the restroom. I hate this place. I want to go home, tonight. I want to leave this wretched place and get as far away as I can from Ivory Snow. I hike my red gown above my ankles and walk swiftly. As soon as I reach the bathroom I look at myself in the mirror. What am I doing? The dress is beautiful, and it sparkles like fire, but the rest of me… this isn't me. I rip out the bobby pins from my hair, painfully peel the fake nails glued to me fingers, flick off my deadly heals and let the curls fall over my shoulders reaching below my breast line. I decide maybe I should keep the makeup so I don't look like a raccoon and at least keep my composure, but I am not piece of the Capitol. They took everything, my friends, my mother in a way, my sister, my district, Peeta's family, why am I even here?

I notice that I am gripping the counter top and tears are streaming down my face. Why did Ivory even touch him? Why did I allow it? Thank goodness Octavia put on waterproof makeup. I look up and notice Johanna sitting in a leather chair looking at me pensively.

"Katniss." She says comfortingly.

"They took you. They took the love of my life and made him forget. They took my mother figuratively, Prim, my life, the lives of hundreds of innocent children for _their pathetic_ entertainment. She has the audacity to show up here like nothing has ever happened?" I yell.

"Yes, they did."

"Why am I here, Johanna?" I ask her breathlessly.

"Well, I am afraid you are the only one who can answer that." She sighs keep beyond calm, letting me release my stress.

"I came for _my _wedding. _My _dress. I came… well I guess the real reason I came was to get out of 12 again." I sigh, whipping a tear away with the back of my wrist.

"That is understandable. But I suppose the grass is always greener on the other side huh?" She asks.

"Yeah." I chuckle. She stands and puts her hand on my bare shoulder.

"Now that you have let all that out, I'm going to warn you, you have a very concerned fiancé who will come in this bathroom if you don't come out in about two seconds and…."

"Well it certainly is too late for that." A voice says. Both our heads snap up to see Peeta standing there with his hands in his pockets looking very concerned.

I spin around to stare at him, "Peeta Mellark! This is a women's restroom, you can't be in here!" I whisper harshly as if others would hear.

"I don't care! My fiancé is upset, do you think I am just going to ignore that?" He offers kindly. I look down at the tile floor and then reluctantly meet his eyes.

"Katniss…" He smiles knowingly. I then run into his arms and cry into his chest. He holds the back of my head and gently rocks me back and forth, "Shhh sweetheart, I am right here. Its ok."

"Look, I hate to break this up, but this is a women's restroom, Gale is guarding the door, and Peeta you're a boy, so you shouldn't be in here anyways, and I have to pee so move it." Johanna says. Peeta laughs and guides me out and I find Gale standing in front of the door making sure no women decide to enter at the wrong time. I look up at him with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry." We say simultaneously.

"No, no, this one is on me. I know I shouldn't take her lightly. I just don't want to deal with Ivory because I despise her so much. I truly am sorry, Katniss." Gale offers. I smile and hug him gently.

"I'm sorry for exploding at you when you didn't deserve it." I say into his chest.

"No, I did deserve that. Johanna already chewed me out, and she made a very good point doing so." He hugs back, "But, if I may, I think its time you go back, yeah?" He asks. I look up at him curiously, "If you want, I can get you on a train tonight. We have to ground the hovercrafts tonight because of the heavy snow, and the train will be a heavy load with a lot of people, but I can make sure you guys a get a private room. Do you wan to go home tonight?"

"What about everyone else, what about…" I begin.

"Katniss, its time. We will be right behind you tomorrow." A voice says. I spin around to see Leevy, Darrion, Adryanna, Ash, and Geneva staring at me. If I want to go home, I have to do it now. I look up at Peeta, and he smiles down at me.

"Would you like to go home darling? I think we need to check on Haymitch as well, with him being left alone for a week and a half, I am concerned for the well-being of him and his geese." Peeta's lightheartedness causes everyone to laugh a bit. He looks back down to me for an answer and I nod.

"Alright then. Jo, could you please hasten this process a bit." Gale yells into the bathroom. Not a moment later a very red Johanna appears with a hard look on her face.

"Why don't you wear the dress for a change?" She growls.

"I love you, too." He smiles grabbing her from behind as she tries to pass and kisses her hair. She immediately breaks out into a smile, leaving a gentle red color on her face.

"You want to go home, fire girl?" Johanna asks. I nod and she shrugs, "Alright then, lets go back to the hotel and get you all packed up."

"I'm going to the station . Johanna meet me there in about an hour."

"I'll go with you. My stuff is already in my suitcase, all that needs to be done is my stuff in the bathroom and zip up the bag."

"I can do that. We will meet you there in an hour." Johanna says grabbing my hand. I look to Peeta.

"Oh, one last thing!" He says. He yanks me from Johanna's grip and crashes his lips on mine sending me into complete bliss, "I love you." He whispers after breaking off the short kiss, which trust me was much to my dismay.

"I love you, too." I beam.

"Ok, ew just stop. Lets go!" Johanna says scrunching up her nose. I roll my eyes and follow her. Not that I had much of a choice since she was dragging me through the winding halls. We quietly left the Gala before anyone could notice that we had left and were driven straight back to the hotel. As I was packing my things and Johanna packing for Peeta, my thoughts of Johanna and Gale consumed my head.

"Johanna." I hum quietly.

"Mhmm?" she hums back from the bathroom.

"Will you come visit?" I ask. I can hear the rustling of items stop abruptly, and the sound of her heals on the tile bathroom floor. She pushes the double doors open further and looks at me.

"Of course." She says looking at me oddly. She makes her way over to me and embraces me, "You have taught me what it means to feel love again, Katniss. You are… you are my family." She says quietly. I listen intently because it's very rare for Johanna to share her inner most thoughts with me. She pulls back and holds my hand tightly, "Do you remember when I told you in the Quarter Quell that there was no one left that I love?" she asks, and I nod. "You changed that in the arena. Without even me knowing, I loved you as a sister would deeply and I wanted to protect the bravery, confidence, and the spirit to fight that you had. If it wasn't for you, I would have probably never met Gale, and wouldn't be engaged either. So you know I have to come visit my sister." She says quietly again. My heart tugs for my biological sister, Prim, who would be oozing over the Capitol at the moment. I hug Johanna tightly and look up at the ceiling forbidding my eyes from releasing any such tear.

"Now, enough emotion. Let's get you home." She says getting back to her natural self. I chuckle at her and roll my eyes. Not half an hour later are we trekking though the snow in our gowns towards the car that will take us to the train station. Johanna grabs my hand and holds it tightly all the way there, she knows that at this point I am an emotional mess, and that giving small gestures as such is more than a help.

We reach the train station and snow has begun to fall lightly again, sprinkling my eyelashes with natural makeup. Peeta and Gale meet us and pull our bags from the car while Johanna tips the cab driver. My bare shoulders shiver in the cold and Peeta swings off his jacket and drapes it over them without questions. He kisses my cheek and continues to help Gale pull the bags through the snow. Johanna loops her arm through mine and we fall the men up onto the platform. Train assistants load our luggage and Gale presents Peeta and I with our tickets.

"You will be stopping in 4, but other than that there should be no other stops and you should be home by late tomorrow night." Gale says. I nod and hug him tightly.

"See you soon." I whisper.

"Haha, see you soon, Catnip." He says quietly. I pull back and look to Johanna while Peeta and Gale exchange goodbyes.

"Don't get married without me." I say.

"Wouldn't think of it." Johanna replies. I hug her tightly, and I am baffled that I will indeed miss Johanna Mason. "One more things Katniss." She whispers, "Will you be my maid of honor?"

My ears are deceiving me. Did she just ask me to be her maid of honor? I look at her surprised and a see a hopeful smile sketched on her face.

"Um, are you sure?" I ask.

"Haha, yes you idiot." She laughs.

"Absolutely." I smile and give her hand a squeeze. Johanna has no one, except Gale. Who am I to ever turn down such a request? I hug her one last time, and then turn to Peeta. He hugs Johanna and gives her a small kiss on the cheek, which is fine because it's a way to bid goodbye and say hello around here. Peeta takes my hand and helps me on the train, and I then remember I left my shoes in the bathroom at the Gala, but my hunting boots were sufficient enough. We find our room quickly and we throw open the window to wave goodbye to the couple. As the train leaves, as single tear falls down my face. Gosh darn it you hormones and emotions. I shut the window and sit in the chair and begin to unlace my boots. Suddenly, Peeta is kneeling in front of me.

"May I?" he asks referring to my boots. I smile at him and nod. Without difficulty, he gently unlaces my boots and slides them off, his hands gently massaging my calves and my feet.

"Why are you so perfect." I sigh in relaxation. He chuckles deeply only the moonlight shining on his features.

"I think you are mistaken my dear, it is you that is perfect." He says now standing and leaning on the arms of the chair to balance himself. I lean in to kiss him and he pulls me up from the chair, and I relax under his intoxicating spell. After a few moments of his warm lips on mine, I pull away in need of oxygen.

"Katniss Everdeen, you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on. I cannot fix the hour, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It was too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." He whispers gently into my ear. His words have crumbled my current estate and I am captivated by such poetic words. He smiles beautifully and I melt into his arms.

"Quoting Jane Auston, are we?" I giggle. He chuckles against my neck.

"Can't a man say beautiful things to his beautiful bride-to-be?" He whispers while trailing his nose along my cheek. He is very gifted at making a woman weak at the knees.

"Yes he can. I never said that he couldn't. But I am sure you remember the day you fell in love with me." I say giving him a knowing look. He looks at my face with a bashful smile.

"That I do, but it was rather romantic sounding so I had to say it." He says. I let out a laugh and lean my head against his chest, listening to steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"I can't wait to marry you." He whispers on my bare shoulder.

"I can't wait to marry you." I reply. We stand in silence for a few moments, letting the simple swaying of the train rock us back and forth.

"I don't mean to sound, um, like I am trying to get something out of you. Because I am not, but that dress looks awfully uncomfortable." He blushes.

"It's ok, but I would like to take it off now." I say. He slips his hands off my waist, which I know was rather difficult for him, and move towards the bathroom to take off this gown. I shut the door behind me and look in the mirror. Horrified with what I have become in the past week, I scrub off the make up and clear my face completely. I twist my hair into its signature braid and take a deep breath.

"Much better." I smile. I slide off the gown easily since there is no back to it, and hang it up over the shower bar. I slide on a pair of sweat pants, a baggy sweater, and a pair of wool socks. I can't get more comfortable than this, so I emerge from the bathroom with a smile on my face.

"Oh, you look much happier." Peeta laughs.

"Oh hush, the dress was too much for me to handle." I smirk back.

"Indeed." He smiles, slightly looking a pair of glasses he has on while flipping through pages of a book.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." I say, cocking my head to the side. I strikes me the things I still don't know about my fiancé.

"Mhmm, yes. But only for reading. It's odd actually, I don't need them for anything else." He says.

I shrug and jump up on the bed next to him, and he responds by snapping the book shut, placing it on the bed side table and pulling my closer to him. He is already dressed and ready for bed, and it baffles me that men are too quick in accomplishing that task. The slight sway of the train soon rocks me to a point where my eyes can no longer stay open and I am fighting their will to shut with every fiber in my being.

"Close your eyes my angel, rest. You need it. I'll be right here with you, I won't leave you. I love you, my darling." Peeta whispers in my ear. He slides off his glasses and places them on the book, which I get a slight glance at before he shuts off the light. I smile at the fact that he is interested in _Pride and Prejudice_, and it makes my heart flutter with utter delight. I love Peeta Mellark. My eyes now too heavy for me to continue the fight, have now shut, and just as I slip away into sleep, Peeta whispers one last thing.

"My firry-red, daring, beautiful, bashful, fearless, strong, intelligent, bride-to-be, I love you with all of my heart. I will stay with you, _always._"

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOO? **

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**So, what did you think of Ivory? **

**MHMMMMMM? TELL MEHH TELL MEHH TELL MEHH! :D **

**Pretty please leave me a little note? I want to hear your thoughts! ESPECIALLY on Ivory! **

**Who else caught the Pride and Prejudice quote huh? ( I don't own ANY of that ps)**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL! LOVE YOU!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**-AB**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH. MY. GOSH. **

**I LOVE Y'ALL! **

**85 Reviews... THIS IS CRAZY! AND THAT WAS ONLY CHAPTER 6! **

**What have I done to deserve wonderful people like you? **

**SOOOO: THANK YOU**

**Akhemz831- I know... she does, maybe I will bring her back... She did hurt Adryanna did she not? So there must be some connection there. ;)**

**TiffOdair - HAHAHA I see what you did there... Finnickin' awesome.. good one! ;)**

**FRESHiceCREAMhYuNa- AHH I am so glad that you think this is so wonderful :D**

**Jessmarie48- I apologize for not being here Thursday ... I was at the grandparents for the Holidays and wifi was broken... I actually thought of you and hoped you wouldn't hurt me... so this chapter is special for you!**

**maryclumsykathrine- IM SO GLAD YOU CAUGHT THE QUOTE! I love Pride and Prejudice!**

**AHeart99- I love those Johanna moments too! HEHEHEHE**

**PeetaLover1116- I"M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IVORY! Wow! You wish she was in the trilogy? I AM HONORED! Well she will be very surprising to everyone... i have evil plans ;)**

**macks655- PSH THANK YOU FOR BEING AN AWESOME REVIEWER! yeah nothing really happened in the last chapter... just wait for this one though.**

**OK MY LOVLIES... READ AWAY! Let me know whats on your mind... TELL MEHHH! I LOVE ALL Y'ALL!**

**Leave me a pretty note yeah? I LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**( I don't own the THG... just my characters and the plot I invented... yeah no where near as impressive THG... Suzanne Collins is too Awesome)**

**LOVE YOU**

**-AB**

* * *

As sleepy dreams depart from my inner subconscious, my fingers immediately tighten around the piece of cotton fabric next to me. I take a deep breath and my eyes flutter open, and as they adjust, it dawns on me where I am. I look to my left and see a peaceful-sleeping blonde and I realize that the fabric I am currently squeezing in between my fingers is his shirt. However, he is fast asleep with his features looking like they were carved by angels. His right arm is under my head, and the covers are nice and warm, fighting to keep the desired temperature from matching the one outside. I noticed that the train had stopped and the voices outside indicated a very important passenger was coming aboard. I roll over, making the greatest attempt not to wake Peeta, but as always, he can feel my every move.

"You alright sweetheart?" He says sleepily, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Yes, I am. Just a bit hungry." I say. Upon my words, he pops out of bed and moves to the bathroom with his clothes in hand. Within thirty seconds, he emerges dressed and offers his hand to me.

"Well come on my dear, let's get you fed." He smiles.

"You woke up maybe less than a minute ago, and you are already this wide awake?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Yes ma'am. How about this, I will bring you back a plate for breakfast in bed?" He says.

"No. Absolutely not. No-" I begin to protest.

"Katniss, this isn't an option. I will bring you back a plate. I'll be back in a few, ok?" He smiles and leans in for a kiss. I smile under his touch and decided that my stomach cannot wait much longer. He pulls away and leaves to go retrieve breakfast.

Peeta's POV

I cannot wait for the day that I actually can have the opportunity to make Katniss breakfast in bed. I walk down the hall of the train car, and as it lurches forward it causes me to grab the handles on the sides.

"Really? The most smooth train. Moves at 200 miles an hour and you can barely feel a thing, she said. So wonderful, she said. Yes, Effie, of course." I say sarcastically to no one while tossing my eyes. I move two cars forward to get the breakfast car. There is a small buffet line that forming, it's only a few people so there really is no threat to my hunger at the moment. There is an entire assortment of foods on the table: eggs, toast, breads, cereals, fruits, sweets, cakes, muffins, and my mouth begins to water as my eyes scan the rest of my options. I begin to make a mental list on what I should pick for Katniss.

"Judging the cakes now are we?" A voice says from behind me. I spin around to find a pale skinned girl with sleek black hair down to her elbows. She is tall, and very athletic looking, her eyes hide pain, but I would only know because my eyes once looked the same.

"Ah, yes. Just seeing what I can get for my fiancé for breakfast." I say politely.

"Yes, of course. Katniss Everdeen. She is indeed very lucky." She says. She is from the Capital, no doubt, but her accent is very subtle. Wait, how is it that she knows of Katniss?

"You know my fiancé?" I know everyone that Katniss does, unless this girl helped Katniss with her wedding details, then she and I are of no acquaintance.

"Yes, I do. She doesn't know me, but no matter. I know you too. Peeta Mellark is it not?" She asks, already knowing the answer. Suddenly, something doesn't sit well with me about this girl. She seems all too familiar, and she speaks as though she knows me personally, but has been away for a long while.

"Yes, but I am afraid I do not know you." I say. She shrugs and motions forward that the breakfast line is moving again.

"A lot of people do not know me. That is quite all right. But you are a victor, so everyone knows you. But you see, I know everyone, they just do not know me."

"I am afraid I do not understand." I say, quite confused at this point. I can see the wheels turning in her head as she ponders on clarifying what she had just said.

"People may not know me, but I know people. Way to many to be exact, I guess you could say I can do an undercover job." She says as we grab plates.

"Should I be concerned?" I ask with a polite smile. This girl is giving me vibes that cause my instincts to tingle.

"Oh no, Peeta. I do not work like that anymore. The Games and the rebellion cause quite a bit of trouble for me." She says, placing a spoonful of eggs on her plate. I know she is referring to Katniss and I, and it makes me rather uncomfortable. But then again she said the Games caused trouble as well, and this now has me caught in between a rock and a hard place. However, her attire answers the questions I have been contemplating for the past few minutes. Her loyalty is to the Capital.

"I apologize for that. But, if I may ask, what is your name?" I say placing the last item of food on Katniss' plate.

She looks down and smiles as if she has a secret, "Emerald. Emerald Crane."

It's been a week since Katniss and I had returned to a powdered white District 12. I had been reluctant at first to tell Katniss about my meeting with Emerald. I am positive it would probably bring out the worst in her. Emerald Crane's father was the previous Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, and thus, I can guarantee she has it out for us in some way or form. The truth came out eventually after I had burnt her favorite bread for dinner one night. Her anger was invisible, her fear was seen in every part of her. She went hunting early the next morning and didn't return till after nightfall. She flinches at every sound, and I find her staring of into space. She is crippled by fear, in fear that something will happen. I had delay the grand opening of the bakery due to our trip to the Capital, and a week of relaxation. As the week had progressed, Katniss's fear began to diminish, and her determination grew like wildfire. She was determined not to let Emerald get inside her head.

It turns out Emerald was returning to the Capital for business. She lives in District 1 but was on holiday in 7 for a while, where her family lives. I suppose she likes the long roundtrips through all the districts.

Christmas is roughly two weeks away, and this will be the first Christmas Katniss and I will be spending together without a Hunger Games to worry of, a war, or any spark of rebellion. Due to the fact that I have such wonderful gifts planned for her makes me smile like the idiot genius I am. Let's just say, I cannot wait for Christmas.

Katniss POV

Being back in District 12 has brought at peace. The first thing I had done when we arrived home was escape to the woods and return a filthy mess. Peeta found it rather comical and laughed as soon as he laid eyes on me. With a scraped up knee, muddy pants, dirty and sweaty face, dirt under my fingernails, pine needles in my hair, and dirty snow all over my boots, one would thing I just rolled around in the dirty snow for hours. But I needed to return to my element, and that's exactly what I did. That evening, Peeta had burnt cheese bread and he seemed not with it. I was worried that he was having a flashback, but his eyes were full of worry and concern. I knew something wasn't right, that's when he told me he had met Emerald Crane. I never knew that Seneca had a family let alone a daughter. Peeta said she looked just like him. Her sleek black hair, her mannerisms, her build and it frightened me. Peeta said there was nothing to fret, but I could see it in his eyes that he was somewhat concerned. The next morning I went to hunt again and shot everything in sight, and I returned with a wild turkey, 3 squirrels, a rabbit, and 2 quail. Greasy Sae was extremely pleased.

As my mind continuously thought of Emerald, Ivory, the Capital, and other such horrors, I realized that I was wasting my time and that fretting about such things completed nothing. So, I decided to focus on what I was getting Peeta for Christmas. I had found a few things in the Capital and picked them up while I was there, and I want to make him something special in addition what I purchased for him. With the Bakery opening tomorrow, Peeta and I are cutting down a pine tree in the woods today, it's our very first and the excitement on our faces could probably be seen through any concern that once haunted us.

"Peeta, I like this one." I say while observing the branches of a tree.

"Well, that one is a bit bare in the front. What about this one? Its nice and tall, full all around, and it doesn't seem to have any nests in it." Peeta says peering into a large tree to my left. I smile and walk around the tree and gaze up at it.

"I like it. This is the one then, yes?"

"Yes it is my dear. All right then, stand back and let me cut it down. Why don't we go ahead and put the net down on the ground so we don't have to lift it, we can just drag it from here."

"Sounds like a plan." I say. He helps me spread the net across the snow behind the tree. I step back and watch Peeta chop viciously at the tree. Beads of sweat cling to his brow ignoring the freezing air around us. The tree falls after a few minutes, and Peeta wipes his head and smiles proudly. Completely satisfied with his work.

"Wonderful job sweetheart." I say, patting him on the back.

"Thank you." He says breathlessly. We wrap the tree in the net and tie a rope to the top and begin our trek back home. After we breathlessly reach our home, Haymitch sits on his front porch peeling and apple.

"Well what have you two gone and done this time?" He smirks.

"It's a Christmas tree Haymitch. Peeta chopped it down in the woods." I say.

"And just how are you going to make it stand up?" He laughs.

"Ah, now that is where I came in. I made a stand of bricks, wood, and a clay bowl to water it with." Peeta says proudly. Haymitch raises his eyebrows, rather impressed with Peeta's quickness and inventive mind.

"All right boy, are you still having everyone over for your decorating party?" He asks. It was Peeta's idea to gather everyone for dinner and to decorate the house in Christmas decorations. Peeta had bought dozens of boxes of lights for the tree and the outside of the house. Leevy had found ornaments you can decorate the tree with, Effie had found boxes of home decorations for around the house for me in the Capital, they had arrived yesterday.

"Yes, are you going to join us like you said?" I ask narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'll think about it, sweetheart." He smirks. I scowl at him and he throws his hands up in defense, "Alright sweetheart, I was kidding. Sae would drag me there even if I didn't want to go. Yes, I will be there." He laughs. I smile and nod and motion for him to help Peeta bring the tree into the house. He rolls his eyes and places the half peeled apple on the table next to him. He slumps down the stairs and walks over to Peeta and they haul the tree into the house. With the ceilings being very tall, the tree will fit perfectly, I laugh when I see Peeta and Haymitch have set the tree on the floor and are pensively staring at the stand to make sure every inch fits perfectly. Both men are so detailed when it comes to issues like these.

Sae and Basilia come over early to help me get started with dinner and sweet snack. Basilia, all too excited about her first Christmas, continuously talks about what she wants to give everyone for the Holiday. Sae just rolls her eyes and I laugh while I help her peel potatoes. The doorbell rings and I tell Peeta just to leave it open so everyone can just come in as the please. Geneva joins us with vegetables, while her two larges sons haul in firewood, Leevy following with a beautiful red plant called a poinsettia. Ash, Lauree, and Elek follow close behind, as goofy as ever with a ladder to help put lights on the house. Leavan, walks in with garland and candles to make the house smell completely delightful. Adryanna comes shyly in, and Ash wraps his arms around her tightly in a loving hug. She blushes the color of her hair and I smile seeing that someone is giving her the attention she deserves.

"Girl, go feed those boys. As much of men they think they are, they are men with a growing boy's stomach." Greasy Sae says handing me a plate of finger sandwiches, "Adryanna, dear, take them this egg nog and hot chocolate, please." Adryanna smiles and nods and we follow each other to where the group of boys are gathered attempting to map out to put lights on the tree.

"It needs to go start at the top then down." Peeta says with his hands on his hips.

"Why would you do that? Is it not easier to work your way up?" Haymitch says.

"No, its needs to go from top to bottom, it's easier to string them that way." Darrion says.

"But its harder because we cant see them when they are not plugged in so, we should start from the bottom instead of having to reach." Andor says.

"Um, I hate to interrupt this quarrel, but I believe you boys must be hungry. " I say placing the plate of food on the coffee table. Their eyes grow wide and they all reach for a sandwich, then quickly turn their attention back to the tree. I roll my eyes and walk outside to Ash, Lauree, and Elek .

"You boys hungry?" I yell up to Ash, who is currently standing dangerously close to the edge of my roof.

"Yes ma'am. You can leave them right there, Elek will come and get them." He shouts back. I shrug and set them down on a table on the porch, followed by Adryanna setting the mugs down.

We maneuver our way back into the kitchen through the forest of Christmas decorations, to help with dinner. After what seems like hours, we all finally sit down for dinner. Peeta had made dinner rolls after a while, letting the others take over the tree for a bit. He had grown quiet and I knew that his nerves were getting to him about the grand opening of the bakery tomorrow. He is more excited than nervous I suppose, but then again, a new bakery for our district rather than the one his father built is a difficult transition for him. Dinner had lasted a while with laughter and warm spirits of the holiday season. After dinner was cleaned up, the lights outside were hung, the tree and house decorated to its fullest, children asleep by the fire, the night had to finally come to an end. Darrion and Andor both carrying sleepy little ones back home, and everyone saying their goodnights, now leaving Peeta and myself alone.

I wash the last dish as Peeta comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me, "I love you my darling."

"I love you, too. The tree looks wonderful! I love it." I smile. He takes the dish from my hands and drags my over to the couch facing the tree. The colored lights sparkle against the glass ornaments giving it a breath-taking aurora.

"Peeta it's beautiful."

"Isn't it? I love this. So peaceful, and so wonderful." He says. I look out the window to see snow falling lightly and this moment is something I will cherish forever.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I ask playing with his strong fingers.

"Yes, but then again no. I feel like my father needs to be here for this." He says, his eyes cast downward.

"He is, Peeta. Right there." I say pointing to his heart, "And he is so proud of you." I whisper, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I hope so. What should I open with tomorrow? Cupcakes?" He asks, quickly changing the subject. I know that talking about his family is still painful for him. But I don't want to pry, not now, not like this.

So, I smile and play along, "Well, you know I like those frosted cookies. Why don't open with a bit of everything?"

"Why look at you smart one." He smiles nudging me.

"I am a genius, everyone is so jealous." I say sarcastically. He chuckles and kisses my cheek. I meet his eyes and he leans in to gently kiss me. Every time his lips are on mine, he has this spell he puts me under and I lose all control. He is magically magnificent and I love him with every fiber in my being. He surprisingly slides his arms around me and picks me up mid kiss. I pull back and look at him oddly.

"Its bed time my dear, we both have to get up early." He chuckles. I pout and he kisses my nose.

"Oh, come now. Don't pout." He says trying not to laugh, and just scowl at him. He laughs and continues up the stairs with me still in his arms. We make it to the room and as soon as he sets me down, the doorbell rings. I sigh and roll my eyes, Peeta rubs his eyes and we walk right back down to the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, but I suppose we will find out." Peeta shrugs. He goes to open the door to find a concerned, angry, anxious Haymitch.

"Haymitch? What's the matter?" Peeta asks, as Haymitch shrugs by him and moves towards the living room.

"Both of you, with me. Now." He says motioning for us to follow. I look at Peeta in fear of Haymitch's sudden quickness and force. He looks at me and shakes his head and we follow him into the living room.

"Sit." He says pointing to the couch. Peeta grabs my hand and looks suspiciously at Haymitch.

"What is going on?" Peeta says, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I just got a phone call from Effie, saying she had tea with a particular deceased Gamemaker's daughter. She had such lovely time and asked a lot about the two of you. Now, I'm speaking to you as a mentor. How much did you say to Emerald?" He asks crossing his arms.

"Not much, nothing of importance that is. Why?" Peeta asks.

"Well, Effie said enough to have her come here to visit you two, two days after the opening of the bakery."

My heart stops, and Peeta's hand tightens around mine. Emerald Crane in my house?

"Why is this such an issue?" Peeta says now standing.

"Peeta, she is from the Capital, not meaning to point fingers, but those berries are the reason her father is dead, her loyalty is still to the Capital, how can this not be an issue?" He growls. Peeta shakes his head and anxiously runs his fingers through his hair and begins to pace.

"We just ended this. We just ended the Games, a war, what more do they want?" He yells furiously. I put my head in my hands. This cannot be happening, I have a wedding to plan, family to feed, and past to try to coup with.

"Look, I know both of you have a lot going on, and I want as little trouble as possible, do you understand. I will tell Thom, Darrion, Andor, Ash, Lauree, and Elek to keep on their toes. Do not do anything that is unnecessary. All I am saying is that do not underestimate her."

"She can't do anything anyways," I say, "The Capital government is different than it was two years ago."

"That maybe true, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be aware of your surroundings. Like I have said in the past, arrogance can be a big problem." He says giving me a knowing look. Then, something inside me switches. I feel once again that someone is now in my territory, and I feel threatened. A burning determination that I felt to survive during the Games returns and I will let nothing stand in my way. She can come, but she steps foot out of bounds and she will wish she never met me.

"Let her come. She wants us to be intimidated, she wants us to be afraid." I growl.

"All I am saying is stay on your toes, and do as exactly as I say." Haymitch says.

I sigh and look to Peeta who has the same gleam in his eye as I do. He grabs my hand and looks to Haymitch.

"All right then, what's our first step?"

* * *

**OKIE DOKIE... **

******WHAT DID YOU THINK?******

**What do you think will happen when Emerald comes to visit?**

**What do you think of Emerald? HUH? **

**Let me know... one word reviews 200 word reviews, they make no difference to me... they both mean the world to me! **

**I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**-AB**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH. MY. GOSH!**

** 94... 94 and I haven't even hit double digits yet... Y'ALL ARE ALL KINDS OF AWESOME!**

**well... it is currently SUPER late/ early morning right now and I am super sleepy... **

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! **

**Things are starting to pick up! WHOOOOOOOOO**

*******IMPORTANT*******

**So in this chapter... things get a bit crazy.. so before you hate me forever... just roll with it! :D I promise you will love me (then hate me)**

**OK?**

**YEAH? **

**GOSH I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**Please leave me a pretty note, cause I want to leave one for you too! :D**

**I ALSO HAVE A NEW THING THAT SHOULD GET YOU EXCITED... but I'll tell you when you are done reading! **

**READ AWAY MY LOVELIES!**

**Stay beautiful **

**-AB**

**(I don't own The Hunger Games... Suzanne Collins does... such a genius)**

* * *

"Are you sure its straight?" Peeta hollers down to me. He is standing on a ladder hanging a sign that says 'Grand Opening'. Today is the day of the grand, re-opening I suppose, of The Mellark Bakery. Its early, the sun barley peaking over the mountains, the ground covered in a fresh blanket of snow, and the smell of freshly bake bread seeping from the open door of the bakery. Peeta has hired Andor and Darrion to work in the bakery. He is going to teach them how bake, decorate, and keep calm like the young men they should be. But knowing the three of them, I highly doubt that last part will become a reality. I received a phone call from Robin yesterday that my gown was on a train and should be here this morning, I have to slide out of sight from Peeta to go pick it up. Haymitch had gathered everyone early this morning to tell the of the arrival of our guest in just two short days. There was no one who took the news lightly, but rather with a bit of caution.

"Yes, Peeta. Its straight." I say with a sigh.

The front door of the bakery swings up setting off the chime, "Hey Peeta, the frosting is ready. Do you want me to put it in the fridge for a while?" Andor shouts up to him.

"Yes, thank you! Go ahead and put the cookie dough in the oven on the far left, set it to 375 for baking." He shouts back. I watch Peeta as he comes off the ladder, and I can already see what happens before it occurs. With the frigid air outside and damp feel, Peeta's foot slips on the third to last step and he looses his footing and falls straight onto his back in a bank of fresh snow.

"Peeta!" I half laugh half yell. I race towards him and he lifts is head, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"You were right, it is straight." He says breathlessly motioning to the 'Grand Opening' sign. This is when I decide that it's acceptable to laugh at Peeta. I throw my head back in a fit of laughter and I lean down and kiss him. He is surprised at first, but quickly recovers and grabs the back of my neck and his lips move against mine in a firry passion. The store bell chimes again causing us to jump apart and blush furiously. I try to act as if nothing happened and look as though I am helping Peeta out of the snow.

"Oh stop acting like nothing happened. I saw you two from the window. Get out of the snow Peeta before you catch pneumonia or something." Darrion smirks and moves back inside. I look at Peeta and continue to blush with furry and he just chuckles at me. I throw him a scowl and he laughs again.

"Ever since I asked you to marry me, you have never been able to properly scowl at me. You do know that, right?" He says standing and whipping the snow off his trousers.

"That is not true, Peeta!" I scowl at him playfully. He just shrugs and smirks at me knowing that he has succeeded in his accusation, although it was done with love. I giggle at him and turn to help him pack up the ladder. Peeta goes to put the ladder up in the shed behind the bakery, while I run inside. Not that the bakery is warm in the back with the ovens, but Peeta was smart enough to put in a fireplace on the far right wall, with two soft couches and a coffee table. I hang up my heavy coat and my father's hunting jacket, followed by my scarf. I briskly rub my arms allowing the blood flow through my body to quicken its pace. I curl up on the couch and stare at the fire intently. Andor is suddenly in front of me offering me a large warm cup of coffee.

"Thank you." I almost whisper gratefully accepting the cup from him.

"You glow you know." He says quite bashfully.

I gaze up at him quizzically, perplexed by his statement, "Excuse me?"

"You have this glow about you. Its something can't quite pin point, but you just glow." He smiles, studying me. I look up at him with a side smile, still trying to comprehend what exactly he wants to compliment me with.

"That because she is getting married you idiot." Darrion says, placing a fresh baked batch of cookies in the observation windows next to the counters. With Darrion's sarcastic comment, my face immediately forms into a smile and turns a bright shade of red. Peeta appears from the kitchen, apron already in place, and a dash of flour on his face.

"Who is an idiot?" He asks curiously.

Andor looks at him in humorous shame, but then notices the flour on his face, "You are gone for less than five minutes and you are already covered in flour? Seriously, Peeta, this better not be a habit of yours." He says, placing another log into the fireplace. I watch curiously as this brotherly brawl begins to unfold.

"Don't change the subject, Andor. You are still the idiot." Darrion smirks. Even though Andor is the smarter one of the two, he has his moments. Far less than Darrion though.

"Hey, being a baker has its quirks to it. Again, why are you an idiot?" Peeta says playfully begin defensive and pointing at Andor. Their tones are of course not near serious, but I can see where this might go, and I rather enjoy not being the center of a tease fit for once.

"You're right, it does have its quirks, but still you have a habit of getting dirty before we even start. And I am not and idiot." Andor says, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"That is a habit you will have to deal with my friend. Again, why is Andor and idiot?" Peeta asks once more. The curiosity is killing this cat. I notice that I am now snickering at their playfully banter.

Darrion let's out a heavy sigh, "He is an idiot because he cannot figure out why Katniss "glows", as if it isn't obvious."

"Oh, I see." Peeta beams, leaning on his elbow over the counter, staring straight at me, "She does seem to be glowing, doesn't she?" he smiles without breaking eye contact.

"Yes, the Girl on Fire glows. We get it." Darrion smiles rolling his eyes.

"Well, aren't we rather grumpy this morning?" Andor laughs picking up a crate full of supplies.

"I'm not grumpy!" Darrion snaps, sending Peeta, Andor, and myself into a fit of laughter. He nudges his brother in the ribs, and Andor punches him playfully on the arm. Before I can blink, the three of them are wrestling on the floor like a bunch of 5-year olds; to me, I don't see much of a difference.

I eventually have to get their attention now that the sun has risen and District 12 will soon be awake, "Come now, that's enough. You will scare off the customers!" I laugh.

"Oh, Peeta, your fiancé is no fun!" Darrion whines.

I gasp and scowl at him, "I am too fun, but if your going to wrestle like children, you might as well go outside and do it before your break something."

They all take a moment to ponder such an outrageous option, and suddenly the three of them bolt outside and tackle each other into the snow. I laugh and shake my head, such innocence it what this place needs anyways, who I am to stop them?

Their brawl is short-lived due to the chill of the snow and ice and they immediately race inside, nearly sitting on top of me to feel the warmth of the fire. Peeta plops down next to me, his body as cold as ice.

"Good gracious you're freezing!" I say jumping away from him, not wanting to spill my coffee.

"I'm sorry, but you are warm, and I am cold. Therefore, I want to be warm, because being cold is rather uncomfortable." He smiles and kisses my nose. After a few minutes, Darrion and Andor escape into the back to heat up the third oven, leaving Peeta with me. Not that I mind in the least bit.

"I love you." I say.

He looks at me and beams, "I love you, too." He leans his head down and brings me face to his in a strong kiss. He takes the coffee from my hands and places it on the table in front of us. I keep the kiss short, much to my dismay because I don't want the boys coming in and making it in issue we are sure to never live down.

"You truly are glowing, Katniss. It's a beautiful look on you." He says brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. I blush furiously, and look away, "Please. Don't look away. I love when you blush, its perfect." He says, drawing my face back to look at his. I look at him with all the love I can, and it astounds me that I could ever love this deeply. Yes, the love I have my sister is deep, but this, this love is beyond the understanding of the human mind. It surpasses the knowledge of me, and I am baffled by its endearing affects. Peeta has not only reversed my mindset on love, but he has also deformed it into something beautiful. I am not what I once was, cold, dark, and unwilling. Now, I am warm, beautiful, and glowing, though still as strong willed and stubborn as I have always been since I was brought into this world. I can't imagine ever deserving such a man that sits in front of me, who from time to time has difficulty separating the truth from lies that involve me. Yet, his love for me is beyond anything that can be measured. I love Peeta Mellark.

"I love you, future Mrs. Mellark." Peeta whispers into my neck. My skin immediately forms round bumps, and my heart grows twice its size.

"I love you Mr. Mellark." I giggle in his chest. The low rumble from within feels safe and joyful, "Now get going, you have a lot to do today." I say swatting his shoulder. He laughs and kisses me once more before bolting and jogging into the kitchen. I laugh and grab my coffee once again to sip its warm liquid. Before, I can enjoy its serenity, Peeta jogs back and looks at me questioningly.

"Are you going to sit there all day?" he asks, his eyebrows furrowed together.

I smile mischievously, "Is that a problem?" I ask.

He looks surprised, but pleased, "Um, no. Not at all. Thank you, actually. The support is overwhelming. I appreciate it." He smiles.

"You are quite welcome, now get going. Bake away!" I laugh. He beams and returns to the kitchen.

The old tattered book Peeta was reading on the train on our way home from the Capitol was sitting on the table in front of me. I laugh a little and pick up the book and begin to read. I specifically look fro the line in its pages the Peeta had used so sweetly on me.

It's about nine when the clouds loom over the district letting on the fact of another snowy day. I sigh because I really hate the snow. It makes it rather difficult to hunt, and I like to keep my feet warm when I do. We haven't had any customers yet, but that's because Peeta told everyone we open at ten today so he has time to get the baking done. I look through the giant wall of windows and see a familiar redhead make her way around the corner in into the bakery. She shivers and wipes her snow-covered boots on the mat. She gentle hangs her coat on the rack and looks up, her smile stretching from ear to ear when she sees me.

"Hi Adryanna! Come on and sit down! Would you like a cup of coffee?" I ask, immediately getting up to get retrieve one. Not only for her, but my cup is now low and I need more coffee. She shakes her head causing me to look at her quizzically.

"Hot chocolate then?" I ask, stopping to look at her. It is then that the smile appears on her face and she nods. I giggle a little and go to the back counter where the coffee and hot chocolate machines are. I quickly make a cup for the both of us, just as Peeta had taught me, and then return to the couches where she is sitting. Both of us tuck our legs under us letting our sock-covered feet be warmed by the flickers of the fire. I hand her the mug and she nods a thank you.

"You're welcome." I smile. We sit there for a few moments in silence, letting it hang above us, and watching the flames as the most intriguing thing our eyes have ever had the pleasure of seeing.

"What do you have against Ivory?" I ask, the words flowing from my mouth without permission. She looks at me with sad eyes and I know I have open and old wound for her. She stands and goes behind the counter and grabs a sheet a of paper and a pencil. She sits down on the floor, so that writing will not be such a strenuous action from the couch. Once she is finished, she hands me the paper for me to read.

_Funny you should ask. First off, don't be beating yourself up for asking. I know you wanted to know, so I suppose this should be the time to tell you. There was a boy with me, and Ivory had been so madly in love with him. The fact was, that he was my boyfriend and she had threatened everything against me, if I would not relinquish my claim on him. It was his idea. To run. The night that we ran, he had given me an engagement ring. It was a symbol for the both of us that somehow we would make it through this. We left immediately after with only the few things we needed. It took about a month, maybe a month and a half before we had reached district 12. I suppose that's what the Capitol does. Tricks your mind into making you believe that you have reached your destination safely, and that's… well you know the rest from there on out._

I know she didn't mean to say it like she did, because Adryanna would never say something in that tone to me. Because she saved me, and I saved her. We saved each other. Nevertheless, I continue to read.

_After he was killed, I felt as though I died with him. The ride back to the Capitol was short, but it took years in my world. I laid on the cold hovercraft floor in a puddle of tears. He was dead and that was that. I was immediately given over to Snow, Ivory, and the guards as soon as we arrived. She didn't seem to be mortified over the fact that he was dead, she seemed as if though nothing had happened, and it angered me. So I did the unthinkable and attacked her. I lunged for her and lets just say she came out with more then just a broken nose. They should have killed me then and there, but Ivory wanted to watch me suffer for the rest of her life, or mine, which ever ended first. She witnessed the final touch to my silence, my back being whipped till I was nearly dead. Her words still haunt me till this day, "You are lucky I let you live. You should thank me. I did you a favor." As I reminder of how gracious she is, she let me keep the engagement ring he gave me._

I pause for a moment and she immediately extends her left hand to let me observe the beautiful diamond that graces her hand with beauty. I blink back tears and continue to read.

_But then, there was a time where I had gotten so low, that I figured life was too pointless to live. It was bad. But then, then you came along. For some reason, I should have had resentment towards you, but there was none. I looked for a reason to be angry, but I couldn't find one. I knew you were different from the other tributes, and that Peeta had seen something in you before any of us had. He saw the spark long before it burned into fire. You changed everything, Katniss. But Ivory was relentless, she would never, ever let me forget how good she was to me. There are other things that she is responsible for, but I don't know if I can speak of it yet. _

I nod to her, having empathy for her reasoning of to enclose some of her deepest horrors.

_But, the last thing is, I need to take off the ring._

I gasp and look at her wide-eyed, and she just smiles, motioning me to continue.

_Ever since you have introduced me to Ash, I believe that something is stirring in me. I can't quite place it. It was like what I felt for my love long ago, but much stronger. If our relationship is headed where I believe it is, then the ring must go. Its what I want, and its what he would want. He would want me to be happy, and with Ash, that's what I am. He talks enough for the both of us! He is making calls to the Capitol daily trying to find any way that maybe someday I will be able to speak again. But, now you know my story with Ivory, and I will do what I can to protect you from her._

By this time, my eyes have overflowed with salty tears, and a heart wrenching feeling. She did no such thing to deserve such a fate. Her hand on my face awakens me, and she smiles empathetically. I reach over and embrace the redhead. I can feel her quite sobs in my arms and pull her even tighter. I know what the ring means to her, but Ash is becoming significantly more important. This is her way of moving on, and I commend her for her bravery.

The door chimes and in walks Greasy Sae with an enthusiastic Basilia. Peeta appears from the back, winks at me, and then turns his attention to the hyper little girl.

"Ah, Basilia! My official first customer! What can I do for you today?" he asks with excitement in his own voice as he leans over the counter to look at her.

"Oh Uncle Peeta! Can I have one of your cookies? The one with the pink rose on it?" she asks shyly. He laughs and pulls one from the glass case, placing it in a pink napkin.

"Because you are my first customer and my favorite niece, this one is on the house."

"Boy, now you know better than to-" Greasy Sae begins to protest.

"What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't spoil her?" he asks with his famous smile. The little girl jumps in delight, carefully accepting the cookie from Peeta and running to plop herself next to me. Through eye contact, Adryanna and I agree that our conversation can continue later.

"Hi Aunt Katniss." Basilia says with a mouth full of cookie.

"Hi there Basilia, why aren't you at school?" I ask, stroking the back of her hair. I can feel Peeta's eyes on me immediately at this action.

"Well, we are on Christmas break! I don't have to go to school! Not for another couple of weeks." She says.

"Ah, I see. So what do you want for Christmas?" I ask her, trying not to laugh at her giddy little self.

"I don't want anything. I have everything I need! Food, clothes, family, friends! I don't need anything." She says waving me off. This stumps me. It's the child's first Christmas, and she doesn't want a thing because she says she already has plenty. The mind of a child seems to always surpass the mind of the adult. It brings me back on how I should be grateful for what I have been given, and what I have. It makes me want to give back, and I need to find out how. She goes on about how she wants to give a present to everyone in the district, and she sounds so convincing that I believe that it actually might be possible. After a while, people start flocking the bakery to buy fresh bread, cookies, treats, anything with a taste that they can get their hands on, and it has all three boys staying a steady pace of nearly insane speed. Adryanna left after lunch to help Ash with his political points for running for mayor. Even though there is no one running against him.

As Peeta and the boys close up for the night, I can see the exhaustion in their faces. I worry that if this becomes a normal routine that he might need to hire some extra help just to have a few days off. We wave of the boys and begin out walk home in the frosty air. Peeta's glove-covered hand envelopes mine and we walk home in silence. As soon as we open the front door, Peeta goes to make a fire in the living room. When the coats are hung, the snow boots are put away and soup is made, I go to check on Peeta. I find him sitting on the couch staring at the fire.

"Long day today, huh?" I ask, but he doesn't respond, he doesn't even look at me. This is when I slow my walk towards him.

"Peeta?" I call. Nothing. He is silent and for a split second I pray that he is sleeping.

"Peeta Mellark." I say calmly. Then it hits me, he is having an episode. This happens when stress and utter exhaustion collide. I have noticed that he hasn't been taking his meds in the mornings either, and that can have a large affect on him as it is now. I notice his hand is clutching the edge of the arm on the couch and I have a slight irritation at him that he could very well be putting holes in my furniture. As shallows as it may seem, I tend to like having things look neat. I push that stupid thought aside and focus on my fiancé.

I look at the roaring fire and see the cast iron fireplace tool set is missing a particular piece. I move ever so slightly to see the shovel gripped in his other hand. Of course, with the odds being _never_ in my favor, I step on a squeaky floorboard and he whips his head around. His eyes are dark and full of vengeance.

"You." He spits.

"Peeta, listen to me. This isn't real, whatever is happening to you right now is not real." I say calmly. I need to show that I have no fear of him, that I know he can control this.

"You. You are just pathetic to look at. All you care about is yourself. Not the good of anyone else. Especially me." He stands and begins to walk toward me. I stand my ground, knowing that backing away will only fuel his abruptness.

"Peeta, this isn't real. It's me, Katniss, your fiancé. Your future wife!" I say firmly.

"You? HA! My future wife? Why would I ever take interest in a worthless Seam Brat?"

Ouch. That one hurt.

"Do you think this is a game, Katniss. That you can pretend to go around and have everyone wait on you hand and foot? You are such a fool." He yells. He swings at me with the shovel and I duck, now deciding that this may be a good time to move. He misses me and knocks over a flower vase my mother was given as a wedding gift.

Oh, he will hear about that one for sure.

"Peeta…" I say, desperate for him to come out of this one. He spits and circles me like a lion preparing to pounce on its injured prey.

"You took everything from me. You are why my family is dead. Why the entire district was bombed, and you are too consumed with yourself, that you couldn't even save your own sister." He says, his voice laced with anger.

That's it.

I want to cry, but instead I lunge for him and push him to the couch. Why would he say such a thing? I move to yank the shovel from his hand, but he is much stronger and faster than I and he beats me to by shoving me against the side table causing a lamp to come crashing down.

Seriously, how much is he going to break?

A multitude of sharp pains invade my back, arm and hand. I must have fallen on the broken glass from the lamp. Peeta hovers over me, looking at me with wild eyes that I actually think he is going to hurt me. But this isn't my Peeta. I roll over as far as the couch would allow, just as he swings where my head used to be, despite my back screaming in protest, I run for the door to go find Haymitch. I soon as my hand makes contact with the handle, Peeta is in front me, slamming it shut.

"I don't think so. You need to understand how much pain you have caused. What you are responsible for, and what you continue to ruin." He growls. I really hope he doesn't wake up and find me unconscious tomorrow, because he will be royally pissed at himself and never forgive himself, ever.

I am frozen solid and I gaze into his eyes, desperate to find my Peeta. As he raises the fire shovel, I reach up to grab it and shut my eyes, waiting for the final blow, but the sound never comes. Instead, I hear a thud, a sharp exhale of oxygen and large thud of a body falling to the ground.

I open my eyes to find Peeta flat out on the floor, and a pissed of Haymitch standing in front of me.

"Next time he says something stupid like that, please don't wait that long to come and get me, sweetheart."

"Well, you could have showed up a bit sooner. How did you even-" I bend down to attend to Peeta.

"I heard a crash and loud words and knew something was wrong. I would have been here sooner if you hadn't locked your back door. You're lucky I am sober enough to know where the spare key is." He smirks and rolls his eyes. I suppose he sees the blood drain from my face, because the look of complete worry consumes his face. The adrenalin must have kept the pain at bay because now my back is flaming. I wince as he helps me up and guides me to the couch. He lays me on my stomach and races to the phone. He calls Geneva and yells to come quickly and bring the boys. I can hear her frantically yelling for the boys from where I lay and a quick confirmation. He hangs up the phone and goes to the kitchen to get water. I stare at Peeta, still flat out cold on the floor, and wonder where it was exactly that Haymitch hit him.

"Drink this." He says appearing at m side with a cold glass of water. I can feel the blood oozing down my sides and conclude that it is indeed bad.

"Where are the rags?" Haymitch asks.

"Mud room closet." I say, with very little strength in my voice. He moves quickly and returns, not offering any explanations. He lifts me with one easy motion and spreads the rags beneath me so I don't get blood all over the couch.

"How did you know where to hit him?" I ask on the verge of tears. Not because of the pain, but because my fiancé didn't come back to me when I knew I could have done more.

"Practice. I have seen it before. He will be out for a while, but he is fine. Needed to be done, or he would never live with the fact that he hurt you." I say, cautiously laying me back down. He must feel my salty tears on his hand because he continues, "Wasn't your fault, Katniss. It's going to happen every once in a while. What he said was not true. That boy loves you more than life itself, and he would have died in the Capitol if it weren't for you. He loves you. That wasn't him and you darn well know it, sweetheart." He says stroking my hair, like a father should. The concern on his face tells me my wounds are worse than they feel, which isn't a good thing. Minutes later, Geneva is bursting through the door with two wide-awake boys in tail.

"Take him upstairs, clean him up, and put him in bed. Watch him." She orders. 'Yes ma'ams' come from them both and they easily haul my fiancé upstairs. Moments later I hear the bath water running. Together they are much stronger than Peeta, even though they are all very muscular, Peeta would have to be extremely beyond natural strength to overthrow these boys. Geneva looks at him over her glasses.

"Alright Katniss, I have to cut the shirt, ok?" She says, "Haymitch I need two buckets. One empty, one with hot water. I need 3 rags, and two-piece of bread and meat. She needs iron because of the loss of blood." She demands. He nods and disappears to find the following. She opens her brief case and pulls out her scissors. She cuts my shirt up the middle and in half, leaving my bra to be cut as well. She cuts the sleeves down the middle so she can slide the material out from under me, followed by my once favorite bra. So much for being in good comfort.

Hot tears spill from my eyes. Worthless Seam Brat? These lamp shards in my back arm and hand? Am I really that selfish?

I conclude that I am and being to move to attend to Peeta.

"Oh no you don't. He is going to be fine. You have metal in your body and I need to get it out. Katniss, trust me. It's going to be ok." Geneva says pushing me down on the couch gently. Haymitch grabs her a stool to sit on, and he slide a chair over and rests his against the arm of the couch while gently stroking my hair.

"Nothing he said was true, Katniss. Not a thing. That wasn't Peeta. That wasn't real." He says. I don't respond.

"Ok, Katniss I have got to start pulling shards out, and clean you up as I go." Geneva warns. I now notice the bottle of antiseptic and cotton balls next to her. I can tell this night will be an extensive one at that. "Grab Haymitch's hand if it hurts. Which it will, I won't lie, but not as much as you think it will, so relax and grab his with your good hand while I start with your other." She says. What she removes from my hand she tosses into the bucket, her white gloves becoming powdered with blood. My hand and my arm are bearable and I feel nearly nothing.

All seems to be going smoothly until I hear my name being frantically called. I stiffen and Geneva sees my actions before I even begin them. She pins my shoulders down as gently as possible and Haymitch grabs my hand, whispering to stay still and its all ok.

"Go get him." Geneva says.

"He won't do well." Haymitch snaps.

"He will be fine. Maybe he needs to see what he has done so he can learn to take what I give him." She snaps back. Its very unlike Peeta to not take his pills from Geneva and I can only believe that it must be the worry of Emerald, the bakery, and the wedding all at once that he has just forgotten. Haymitch sighs and jogs up the stairs to calm a frantic Peeta. Geneva wipes the sweat of my brow and pulls my hair into a messy bun, my blood boiling with a thousand different emotions. I hear a thud and I try not to jerk under Geneva's touch because any misplaced shards means nothing good to come of it for me. I can hear Haymitch raise his voice, then complete utter silence. I watch the stairs and a few moments later I see four pairs of feet come swiftly down them.

I lock eyes with Peeta, his face ridden with exhaustion beyond what a normal person could handle, but the alertness of the games, and concern of a husband when his wife is in pain. I smile at him, even though he is still going to get an earful about that vase. Thank goodness no Christmas decorations were broken.

"Katniss…" He chokes out. I notice that he has no shirt on, just a pair of jeans he must have slipped over his boxers. If it were not my blasted pain, I would be unable to be in control of my actions.

"Peeta." I smile, despite the utter pain in my back. He races to me and drops to his knees taking what he can of my head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, I hurt you… I- I am so sorry." He repeats.

"Shhh, I am alright. You didn't hurt me. I fell. I am ok." I say trying to focus on him. His tears spilling from his beautiful eyes. I dare not say a word of what he had said, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Katniss, I-"

"Peeta, she is going to be fine. But I need you to keep calm for her. I cannot have her back muscle tensed. Boys, please wet two of these rags. Andor, go ahead and clean her arm, Darrion, be on your toes. Haymitch, just sit and be on duty to keep them sane." Geneva says with her motherly tone. I took no offense to that last bit, because if were not for Peeta and Haymtich sometimes, I would be insane.

Geneva gives my calf a squeeze of encouragement and begins her work. Two hours of agonizing pain later, she sets aside her tweezers and wipes her hand, my back covered completely in blood.

"All right boys, clean her up." She sighs with success. She smiles and strokes my sweat-soaked hair. That, was undoubtedly one of the most painful things I have yet had to endure. My breath is shallow and I am tired, Peeta hasn't let go of my hand and Haymitch continues to place a cold wet cloth on my back. Andor and Darrion clean my back up until there is nothing left but gashes in my back.

"Let's get you in the shower, I am sure that you want to clean up a bit." Geneva says. She must see the concern on my face about having to wash my hair and body, "We can lean your head under the water in a bath so the soap won't seep into the cuts." She shoos the boys outside and over to Haymtich's house, despite the loud protests of them all to ensure my well being. One shot of a death glare silences them all rather quickly as they scamper off Haymitch's. Geneva closes the door and places a cool towel over my screaming skin. As soon as she helps me stand, I realize just how much blood I lost. My strength has abandoned me, and my knees buckle.

"It's alright, Katniss. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She says empathetically. She half carries, half supports me up the stairs until we reach the master bathroom. She sits me down on a stool while she draws a bath. I sit there shivering now, while I can see the sweat beads forming at the top of her brow. Yep, I lost a lot of blood. She slowly helps me take off my remaining clothes and helps me step into the tub. Washing my hair was a blur as I start to fade into sleep. As the tub drains with a red tint to it, she dries me off and pats me down as I stand nearly about to pass out.

"Katniss, I am going to put some healing cream on your back and then wrap you in gauze, ok?" She informs me. I nod with what strength I can muster. As she rubs my back very gently with the cream, I slide on undergarments and a pair of Peeta's pj bottoms that are ten sizes too big for me. Well, not literally ten sizes, but I don't care about how bit they are right now, I just want to sleep. Just as Geneva has wrapped the first layer of gauze around my chest, I hear the front door slam and feet bounding up the stairs. The bathroom double doors swing open and I see Peeta's worried face, yet his eyes filled with love and determination.

"I am not going to sit by and watch my future wife take the penalty for my actions." He says firmly, but coated in kindness.

"I understand. Let me finish wrapping her, then you can do the rest, how does that sound?" Geneva asks. Though it wasn't a question, she stating it. She finishes wrapping me, washes her hands then hands me over to Peeta.

"Oh, Peeta before I leave, just remember, that wasn't you. That was not Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark would never hurt his bride, or anyone he cares about for that matter. Don't beat yourself up because Katniss tripped." She says holding his shoulders.

"She tripped because I swung at her." He hangs his head in utter shame and pain.

"Peeta, you have not had a flashback with that type of intensity since your brought Basilia home. You are past the exhaustion state, and the stress of you protecting Katniss from Emerald has overtaken you. You don't need to stress over her. She won't do anything to any of us. I'm irritated at Haymitch for stressing you two. I am not threatened by her, and neither should you be." She says her eyes speaking truth for her.

"Geneva, you didn't see what I saw. Her eyes, black as coal, haunted with nothing but revenge." He shakes his head. For a moment, Geneva is silent, and its one of the first times I have ever seen her like this.

"Then let her come. Let her bring her worst. Let her. You two have survived two Games, a war, and countless other obstacles." She says looking at us, "But that is not important now. You need to take care of her. She lost a lot of blood, but she should be fine. I will be back in the morning to check on her and re-wrap. Please, both of you get some sleep." She smiles then leaves me in Peeta's tender care.

Before I can even register to turn to him and wipe clean whatever guilt consumes him, I am being lifted into the air.

"Peeta…" I begin to protest with what energy I have left.

"Shh…" he whispers, leaning his forehead against mine, "Please, I beg you, please… I am so sorry Katniss… I-" He is cut off by his own throat. Silent tears fall from his face and I cannot bear to watch him cry.

"Peeta, that was not you. I know that. You need to accept this. I fell on my own." I whisper, pulling his face to look at me as he continues towards the bed.

"Maybe, but only because I swung at you…" He says, eyes pleading for relief.

"I am not afraid of whatever happens during a flashback. I am afraid that I will lose you again." I say. I would fall away into the depths of pain if I ever lost him.

"Katniss…" he begins.

"Enough." I say, my voice now laced with sleep. He nods and kisses my forehead. He sits me down on the bench at the end of our bed and rolls down the covers for me. Propping my pillow up a smidge. I notice his back muscles, and I am staring at them intently. They are so defined, and perfect. He lost weight during the war, but with moving home, building a bakery, and asking me to marry him, he looks bigger and stronger than he did during the Games. I make a personal note to address that later.

He moves to me and slide his arms under my body, his chest radiating warmth to my freezing one. He ever so softly slides me into bed, suggesting that maybe I turn and sleep on my stomach. He notices my cold skin and disappears to the closet down the hall, only to return with a mound of blankets. He gently covers me, I feel his hot tears fall on my neck and cheek.

"Peeta?" I beg, I just want to sleep, but I know that he won't shut his eyes until this is resolved.

"You know…. Please tell me you know. Tell me you know that I am _not_ my mother." He says kneeling beside me and grabbing my hand. I can't believe he remembered what he said. That has only happen once.

"Peeta…"

"You, you Katniss are undoubtedly the most beautiful creature that has ever walked this earth. You are strong and confident, and never backing down from a fight. You radiate life and you have the capacity to love that I think is beyond what you even understand. I can never take back the words I said, and I will forever hate that, and I am so sorry. Sorry can't even begin to cover it or mend the damage that has been done. You are not worthless, you are not labeled by where you live or where you have lived, you are my future wife. Beautiful, radiant and strong. With eyes that outshine the stars, and strength stronger than the strongest storms. I am deeply sorry." He says. I just stare at him. I have no words to ever compare with what he has just said. Again, blowing me out of the water as he has always done. I knew then and there he never meant anything he said, so why would I hold it against him? Yes, the words stung, because I had grown up all my life believing that's what I was. But Peeta defied everything that my past used to be, and brightened my future. How could I ever be angry at something that isn't his fault. Suddenly, my anger skyrockets to the Capitol. They did this to him, and he believes that everything is his fault.

Despite my exhausted state, I sit up, ready and willing to severally injure Emerald if she so lays a finger on anyone in this district. I am angry now, she is part of the Capitol, and she knows that I am the one who ensured her father's death. Of course, she is coming for me, the odds are never in my favor.

Peeta sees my sudden change in demeanor and forces me to lie back down.

"You need rest. You cannot do this to your body. Enough for tonight." He whispers on my lips. "I truly am sorry, Katniss."

"Peeta, I forgive you. But you have no reason to be sorry." I whisper. He simply shakes his head but slides off his jeans and pulls on a pair of sleep shorts. He crawls into bed with, wrapping his arms around me silently.

Before I drift off into slumber, one last thought consumes my mind.

Emerald Crane, I am not a piece in your games.

* * *

A full day of rest is made mandatory by Peeta, who serves me eloquent food against my scowls and high protests. My blood pumps through my body like fire and I am seething the entire day, and Peeta has slept and returned to his normal good-natured heart. Darrion, and Andor take over the bakery for a couple of days, and at this I am thankful that Peeta had spent the time to teach them how to bake simple things. My anger goes unnoticed at first, Peeta thinking I am not happy about staying in bed, but when noon rolls around, his concern rises.

"Katniss?" He tilts my face towards his when I won't look him in the eye, "Katniss." He continues to persist.

"I hate them." I spit.

"Ah, I see." He smiles, "And why do you hate them?" He asks, curling up beside me with herbal tea Greasy Sae gave me.

"Because, they took you. Now you feel guilty for it. Which isn't fair. They took you, and I hate them because I can." I scowl. I am taken by surprise when he laughs. I glare at him and he rolls in laughter only to envelope me in his arms and gives me a kiss that would make the sanest person's head spin. His tongue slides on my lower lip and I let him in. His strong hands gripping my waist, and his warm chest leaning against me. As soon as I lift my arms to snake around his neck, I break away and cry in pain. No one said a word that I would be barely able to move. This is not good. Peeta checks me twice before I have to force him to kiss me. He tongue explores the inside of my mouth, his hands struggling not to pull me closer while touching my back. He smells delightful, like brown sugar and vanilla and I am dipped into a trance that I don't ever want to come out of. I remove Peeta's shirt and I feel him tense under my touch. What he is doing to control his actions is astounding. I run my fingers lightly up and down his abs, and make small circles on his chest. His hands run up my sides until they are engulfed in my hair, sweetly gripping it while kissing me with firry passion.

I really love Peeta Mellark.

There is a bang on our bedroom door, and we are broken apart by uninvited houseguest.

I really hate Haymtich Abernathy.

Peeta smirks and opens the door, completely shirtless.

Haymitch looks surprised at first, but then composes himself, "Look boy, if your doing anything you know you are not supposed to, I don't mind showing you my knife collection." He growls. Peeta blushes a deep red, and I just scowl at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, sweetheart. But you have a very impatient couple waiting downstairs for you. One is pissed, and the other is trying to calm them. My suggestion is that you go down so that they don't have to come up to find you bed ridden for the day." He says, carrying a glass of liquor in his hand. He looks rather irritated himself. Peeta and I exchange glances, and in two strides he is over at my side helping me from bed. I carefully slip a pair of black pants on, and a grey sweater, covering my bandages completely. Thank goodness I can walk and I'm strong enough looking to pass off as if nothing had ever happened. Whatever was in that herbal tea of Sae's is really starting to kick in. Peeta grabs my hand and we follow Haymitch down the large stairs.

"You are so lucky you have injuries right now." A familiar voice rings. I smile the moment I hear it to, but when I am met with a scowl, I return the favor.

"What are you talking about, Johanna?" I growl. Her hands are on her hips and Gale is standing behind her trying not to laugh. A shot of pain moves through me every time I see his face.

"Oh come on, Haymitch here already spilled it." She points at him, quickly shoots a death glare at Peeta, then move her gaze back to me. I move in front of Peeta and she raises her eyebrows.

"It wasn't his fault." I say firmly.

"I understand that. So help me, if you are not careful…"

"It was an accident. You should know how this feels, Johanna. She is safe, here, in my care. I would never have it any other way. I would never let anything hurt her, not even me. Now, what do we have the pleasure of your visit?" Peeta steps in front of me defensively, standing his ground and marking his territory. Johanna's eyes form into slits and she looks to be fuming.

"Yes cause having her bed ridden a day before the she-devil is suppose to arrive is a pleasure." She fumes.

"Johanna enough. She is fine. She survived two Games in a row, a war, and being the mockingjay, she is fine." Gale says turning her towards him, "Calm down a bit ok? Now, this trip unfortunately was impromptu, and she thought because Emerald was coming here, she had to." Gale says, as if he has explained it ten different times.

Every eye is trained on Johanna curiously, "What? If you think for a second that I would miss Emerald getting her butt kicked, you are sadly mistaken." Johanna snorts and sits on the couch.

"Sorry for the intrusion. Apparently, Johanna doesn't understand the word 'no'." Gale smirks.

"Neither do you." She shoots back.

"OK, look, enough from all of you. I will not deal with this for an entire week. You two, back upstairs and start cleaning. You two, down here and get to work. We want to keep things as neat as a pin for the arrival of Ms. Crane herself." Haymitch spits, taking another swig of his drink. We all race off with our tails tucked between our legs. I am feeling up to snuff to get moving, although I know this will hurt much more than appreciated later tonight.

The house is clean, the Christmas tree is lit, the decorations all in their place, and the house being prepared for the moment she steps foot in the district. I need to shoot but I don't know how much I can handle, and with Peeta, Johanna, Gale, and Haymtich watching my every move, I am a bit intimidated to do anything but shoot in the back yard.

I take a moment to calm myself, and I can feel my blood pressure begin to rise in harbored anger over the afternoon. So, I shoot. I shoot everything I see, well everything that won't break into pieces. The snow under my boots is soft, bringing the odds in my favor so I can pivot in every direction possible. I begin to sweat and I peal off my grey sweater, knowing that the white wrap offers as a sleeveless shirt. My hair in its natural braid, I feel as I am in my element again. I shoot everything in sight, and never miss. Not once. As I spin around, letting my anger fly with my arrows, I am about to let the last one go when I find myself staring into three pairs of eyes.

"You never miss. You always hit them square in the eye." Peeta smiles. He is proud, and it's written all over his face.

"Nice shooting, sweetheart." Haymitch chuckles, repeating himself as he said almost 3 years ago.

"Come inside, Catnip. You back is bleeding." Gale says.

"Look a little wound up there, eh?" Johanna smirks.

"As if being pissed isn't enough?" I say to her as we all walk inside. I could care less about my back right now. I feel fine, in fact I feel as if my blood is pumping pure fire right now. As if I have something to fight again.

"I suppose its not." She says, her eyes observing my cuts.

"I just had to blow off some steam, how about I start dinner?" I ask.

"Oh, that would be lovely." A voice says. I freeze. I freeze in midstride. No one breathes, no one moves, we just stare at the girl with coal-black hair sitting in my living room.

"Oh, I am sorry, I came early and let myself in. I hope you don't mind. By the way, let me properly introduce myself." She says with a smile that I would never want to see.

She extends her hand towards me, "My name is Emerald Crane."

* * *

**SOOOOO? DO YA LOVE IT!? **

**YES? OH GOLLY I LOVE YAs!**

******IMPORTANT*******

**Ok, so I get super excited and such about my chapters before I post them I just want to tell everyone about them... but I can't. SOOO because i get so excited, I want to share it with lucky reviewers (THIS IS NOT a way to get more reviews because I get those cause y'alls are awesome... I just get so giddy and I want to tell someone about it!).**

**So, I will choose 3 lucky reviewers (you can only be chosen once) to preview the points of chapter before I post it. Basically, you get a sneak peak at the chapter before everyone else! YOU WANNA TRY IT? YEAH!? I have already done it once, except I only did it to once person. But to make sure everyone gets a chance, I'll do three! **

*******END IMPORTANT********

**Review and let me know if you would like that? Or just cause you're awesome! Please leave me a little note... **

**EVERY review means the world to me... promise! I LOVE Y'ALL... see you in a week! **

**STAY GORGEOUS!**

** -AB**


	9. Chapter 9

**I REALLY DO NOT DESERVE Y'ALL...**

**I really don't... 104... before chapter 10? **

**IM SO BLOWN AWAY! GOSH I LOVE YALL :D **

**Everyone responded so well to the preview of the chapter idea so THANK YOU! Remember its because I'm to excited to keep it all to myself.**

**I'm sorry I keep vanishing, a lot has been going on. Really good though!**

**I GOT ACCEPTED TO MY DREAM COLLEGE (as a transfer student cause I'm already in college)! BUT YAY!**

**So enough babbling...**

**This chapter things start to heat up and the feeling of the Games returns. Emerald is hiding something and its killing Katniss. **

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**I'm making schedules now so I can post more like I used to, so I'm working on that too! **

**BUT THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**I love all of you! I'm going to write y'all notes back, I haven't been up to date with that so shame on me... (facepalm)**

**OK Y'ALL KNOW THE DRILL...**

**READ AWAY MY LOVELIES! **

**Stay beautiful :D**

**-AB**

* * *

Utter shock is cannot even begin to describe to feeling within me, but in order to remain in control, I stick out my hand and shake hers.

"Please to meet you, Emerald." I say. She seems very polite, but I am not one to underestimate manners.

"Your home is decorated with such eloquence. Its beautiful." She smiles, her eyes darting around the room at the Christmas decorations.

"Thank you, this is what happens when you let your friends and family do the decorating." Peeta steps in. As always having his way with words. He smiles at Emerald and shakes her hand, "Good to see you again, Emerald."

"The same to you, Peeta! Ah, Haymitch, this is a delightful surprise." Emerald exclaims, moving to hug Haymitch.

"Ms. Crane." He greets her curtly. "How are you?" He asks, obviously not thrilled with her presence. He senses my hesitation and covers for me.

"Well, thank you. Johanna, you seemed to be doing well." Emerald turns to the fuming couple. Only ones close to them would be able to notice.

"I am, thank you." Johanna lies. Perfectly. "You remember Gale, correct?"

"Yes of course, how are you sir?" She asks. She is far too polite for this.

"Fine, thank you." Gale mumbles. He is as eager as I am to get his hands on a weapon. We stand there for a few moments in the most uncomfortable silence until Peeta speaks up.

"Let us get your bags to your room, then we can have some tea and bread until dinner is ready." Peeta smiles, leaning down and grabbing her bags.

"I will take her bags, you two go upstairs and clean yourselves up, and you two go get dinner started." Haymitch points and motions for us to go upstairs, then to Johanna and Gale towards the kitchen.

Johanna begins to protest, but then Haymitch gives her a look that shuts her up before she can say a word. We all silently move to our different directions, moving with somewhat haste. Peeta and I reach the top of the stairs and move down the hall towards our bedroom. He closes the door silently behind us.

"She is terrible." I hiss quietly. He chuckles and shakes his head at me.

"I don't know what to think of her…" Peeta begins.

"I don't even have words for her!" I snap, spinning on my heels towards to my closet.

"Oh, no you don't." Peeta huffs, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his arms. He slams his lips onto mine and I am caught in the waves of his love. He rolls his tongue on my bottom lip causing a shiver to dance up my spine. Our tongues partake in a dance and I have lost complete train of thought. Only Peeta. We brake apart and I stand there, awestruck at his ability to leave me speechless. "Why worry about her? Why pay attention? Its exactly like Geneva said, we shouldn't be afraid of her! You are much stronger than she is, and much more beautiful." He whispers. The battle inside me wages on as I decided her fate during her stay. I loathe her presence.

"Peeta…" I growl, but then it hits me. There is something she is hiding from us. There is something she does not wish to share, and I am going to find out.

"Peeta, do you remember when I attacked you after you told all of Panem you loved me?" I ask leaning into his chest.

He lets out a chuckle that I can feel deep within his chest, "Yes, I do. I still have issues with urns. They are terrible ugly things." He laughs. I let out a laugh myself.

"Indeed. But do you remember before then when I was angry at you, because I knew there was something you weren't telling me?" I ask.

He seems to ponder this for a moment, I wonder if it's a shiny memory for him, "Vaguely, yes." His brows furrowed together trying to remember.

"I feel this way now, when I did then. I have a feeling there is something big. Even when you hadn't told me you had met her, I knew something was wrong. I get this feeling when people hide things from me." I say, trying to process my own words.

"Mhmm, and yet you have been right on almost every account." Peeta smiles knowingly.

"Almost?" I scowl up at him.

He laughs and plants a kiss on my forehead, "Almost. When I tried to hide my feelings for the first time, you were completely oblivious to the fact that I love you." He says releasing me and going to draw a shower.

"I'm not now." I whisper childishly. He freezes and spins around to face me, and in two strides he is in front of me again. He takes my ring-decorated hand and smiles from ear to ear.

"I know your not. You're my fiancé, nothing gets past you." He says playfully. I gasp and whack him on the arm. I huff and he laughs, "You are quite the stubborn one, aren't you?"

"Yes, and don't you forget it." I say.

"How could I? Now, come on, let's get you cleaned up." He says, kissing my cheek. He guides me to the bathroom and then suddenly stops when I lift my arms with the scissors.

"Um, tell you what, I am going to go get Johanna to do the wrapping. Then I will come back up." He blushes furiously. I know that he wants it to be special, and nothing will hinder that. It seems as though we have switched places, and he has taken my place at not wanting to see me, and I have taken his place in not caring. However, for his sake I just nod. He closes the double doors and I snip away the bloody gauze, and step in the shower. I wonder what else that herbal tea and cream work for, because its not as painful as I thought it would be. The warm water soothes my skin, and my anxious nerves. I wash my hair and my body when I hear the doors burst open.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, Johanna?" I spit not even bothering to guess who it is.

"Yes, I just never use that suggestion of manors." She retorts.

"I see, well obviously Effie hasn't gotten a hold of you."

"Nope, she hasn't to you either."

"Let's keep it that way." I smirk. I finish washing my hair and rinse off, soaking in the steaming water for whatever time I can with winter being rather harsh. I shiver the moment I step out and Johanna wraps a rag around my top and then hands me a towel to keep warm. When she hands me the towel, its surprisingly warm and fresh.

"Mhmm, Johanna, why is this hot?" I call out to her, knowing that she is already digging around for clothing for me.

"Oh, Peeta had it next to the heater. He knows that you like your towels warm." She smirked. Wow, he loves me.

I dry off the best I can, and Johanna applies the cream on my back with her bare hands.

"I suppose this must not bother you." I say clutching the warm towel, and referring to the cuts on my back.

"No. You get used to it after a while. I have been through enough to not even give it a second thought." She says. I just nod and let her finish. I am anxious to get downstairs; the fact that Emerald is with Peeta without my supervision is unnerving. Johanna finishes wrapping me and I slip on a brown shirt, and tan pants. The fact that this wrapping holds particular areas of my body in, makes me feel a bit more lethal. I can move freely, and I feel lighter, I feel the need to be back on my toes.

Johanna and I flutter down the stairs and I see Emerald and Haymitch sitting on the barstools at the buffet, and Peeta and Gale in the kitchen. Peeta baking rolls for dinner, and Gale chopping vegetables to put in the stew. Gale has a concentrated look on his face, as if dicing a red pepper is the hardest task ever given to him, and Peeta is lost in his world of sprinkling white powdered sugar on the rolls. Haymitch is telling a story about how one of his geese had chased a squirrel around the front yard for an hour the other day. The poor thing just wanted to climb the tree, but it was good dinner later that night.

"Ah, Katniss! Haymitch has the funniest of stories of you. I assume that it must have been a hassle for you to catch that squirrel." She laughs. Oh, now she is making assumptions?

I'm angry and I let her know it, "You assume?" I growl. Peeta spins and turns to give me a warning glance. Gale stops chopping and looks rather irritated that I have interrupted his concentration, Johanna tenses next to me, and Haymitch sips his drink with a look of amusement on his face.

However, Emerald is the one who looks like she is ready to bite my head off, "I take it then that it wasn't in the least bit difficult?" She narrows her eyes, but her voice keeps steady.

"I'm sure you know that with your father being Head Gamemaker that it was no secret to you." I say.

"Do you think he told me what went on in the games?" She asked, rolling her eyes at my obvious stupidity. Does she want to live?

"No, but you certainly had no problem with watching them. You would have to have been born yesterday to not be aware of any tributes particular skills." I say. Eyes still narrowed, fist clenched, ready to swing if needed. It's now a battle of who has the hardest heart.

"Oh, please. You got lucky. You would have died if Lover Boy hadn't confessed a word to Ceaser during the interview. I assume you know that." She says, releasing her glare. Peeta is now looking at Emerald with hard eyes. He remembers, no doubt, but the fact that she is mocking me in front of everyone makes him angry. Haymitch seems a bit irritated being that he is my mentor and that it's his job to keep me alive, and at this current rate, its probably best that he stays in the business.

"So we are back to assumptions again?" I spit. This is Emerald and I, and everyone knows it.

"Oh? No, my assumption was that you were possibly aware of exactly _why_ you are still alive. I was not assuming the true facts that you are because of him." She stands and points to Peeta.

"Do you know why I am alive? Because I have fought to live. Do you even know what it took to survive out here? Do you know what it took to eat, drink, even move? It took more than guts, bravery, and desperation. I assume you have no idea what it takes to survive in the real world."

I have now turned the tables, and Emerald is beyond the point of pissed. She is irate.

"Katniss Everdeen _assumes _that everyone else is beneath her because she did what it took? She assumes that she has it the hardest? Do you think that you are this great hero? You lost so little." She spits. Now, now she has crossed the boundary.

"I lost everything!" I scream, "I lost everyone at some point, only having a handful to return. While _you._ _You_, lived in the Capitol for your entire life never once lifting a finger! You wouldn't survive a day out here." I threaten, knowing she has no way to win now.

"Katniss…" Haymitch warns, but I ignore him.

"Is that what you assume?" Emerald's eyes dance with dare.

"Katniss…" Johanna also chimes in, but with a hint of encouragement in her voice.

"I don't assume it…"

"Catnip…"

"So what are you saying?" Emerald growls.

"Katniss Anne Everdeen…" Peeta says firmly. I know he is pissed now, but he sees that I am right. That's not my point here, but I need to finish this.

"I _know_ you won't survive." I seethe. There. Its been said. Now, I have won.

"Fine. You don't think I will survive, show me what it takes. Show me what it is that you do that makes you so remarkable." She says putting her hands on her hips. Haymitch laughs out of nowhere.

"You know what girl, you have just dug yourself a hole, make sure you can climb out, Emerald." He says. He knows what I am capable of, and he is warning her not to do something stupid.

This stumps me. Is she seriously asking me to take her into the woods? Dressed like that? In a tight black skirt with a puffy white shirt? She looks like Effie minus the hair and all the color. But she wants to know, but no one should be surprised if she doesn't return with me. I spin on my heels and bound up the stairs.

"Be ready in five minutes, dressed in something that you can get dirty in, and beware, it's a bit chilly outside." I yell. I run down the hall and push open the bedroom door, and slam it making sure everyone can hear it. I rip off my shirt and search for a dark green skirt, black pants, my hunting boots, and my father's jacket. I then move further into my closet, searching for a particular item that I have not touched since the war. My eyes light up when I see it. In its sleek, shimmering black case, is the only weapon that knows _me?_

I pull the case from its confinement and set it on the bed. I pop the locks open and my eyes fall upon a beautiful black bow. I slide my hands under it and lift up, weighing it and feeling it up, and smiling when I realize nothing about this bow has changed.

I lift it to my face and whisper to it, "Hello, there."

It buzzes to life and a feel in control for once, and then a feeling of determination. My past haunting me ends today. There is always an extra bow in the woods, if Emerald wants to learn, then she can use that. I am determined to do one of two things; either explain to her what it takes to live in the district and her eyes be opened, or kill her. Though the last option would be deeply frowned upon even though it's my favorite option. I spin around when I hear the bedroom door open.

"This is not what I had in mind, Katniss." Peeta says firmly. Angry still bleeding from his eyes.

"So? Don't you see what I am saying? She is dangerous Peeta! I can't figure it out, and I don't know what it is, but I have to find out what she is hiding." I say, pulling the sheath of arrows from the box.

"Katniss, just listen to me." He says.

"Peeta, this has to be done."

"You don't have to do it alone." He says with a sigh.

"I am not, but she has stepped into my territory, and she has offended you and me." I am a little irritated he didn't say a word when Emerald slashed me for the Games.

"I'm sorry I didn't defend you. I was fighting off a flashback." He whispers. I stare at him blankly. I knew it. Her presence makes him entirely uneasy.

"How bad was it?" I ask, taking his face in my hands.

"Not bad, but still, a bit tiring." He looks down at the ground in shame.

"Peeta, I'm sorry, I should have stopped when you called my name. I should have come to you. My pride will be the death of me." I say. He chuckles and envelops me in his arms.

"Please be careful." He whispers into my neck, "If you two are not back my sundown, I will not only be very angry and worried, but you can expect tanks in addition with Hovercrafts form District 13 to be rolling right in through town." He says.

For some reason, I can tell he is completely serious. I smile up at him and kiss him gently. He snakes his arms around my waste and pulls me tight to his strong chest. He kisses me with passion and insane love that only two people can share to the deepest bond beyond the explanation of words itself. We break apart for air and he leans his forehead on mine.

"Sundown. No later." He whispers. I nod and he pulls away leading me out the door. We move downstairs to everyone looking rather emotional. No one is in tears, but everyone is rather… livid with my decision.

"You die? Its not my fault." Johanna points at me, halfway trying to hide a smile, then spins on her heels back into the kitchen, "Haymitch!" she screams, "Where's the vodka?"

"Right cabinet, far side by the fridge." He says without blinking. Peeta smirks at him and I actually let out a laugh.

"The last thing you need, Johanna, is vodka." Gale calls out to her.

"Gale Hawthorne." She growls, and he throws his hands up in defeat.

"Listen Catnip, I did not chop every vegetable known to man for no one to eat it. You heard Peeta, Sundown. No later. Not only will District 13 be on your tail, but I will be close behind." I also know that he is not kidding, not only will my fiancé be worried, but everyone else and their mother too. Gale hands me my hunting bag, and containers of water.

I nod curtly and take one look at Haymitch, daring him to what I know he will say.

"Stay alive."

I just smirk and scowl, he knows, therefore I don't have to explain my motives. Emerald emerges shortly after and actually looks somewhat decent. Her black hair pulled back, dark pants and a tan shirt. She has boots on and a glare that could kill.

"I assume you are ready." She growls.

"Again with the assumptions." I snarl. I shove my old bow and a sheath of arrows in her hands that I grabbed from upstairs.

"My mistake." She shrugs slinging the sheath of arrows over her shoulder. We silently walk for the door, and make our way down the front steps. As we pass through the gate and begin down the road, I hear Peeta call out for me.

"Katniss!" He yells and I spin around to see Peeta full out sprinting towards me, which strikes as a surprise to me because of his leg. As soon as he reaches me, he envelops me and lifts me off the ground effortlessly, spinning me in dizzy circles. Finally, crashing his lips into mine. This kiss is filled with passion, love, and a bit of showing off to Emerald. I smile into the kiss once I realize what he is doing.

Typical Peeta, always protecting me. This is kiss is a warning to Emerald, that if we do not return by sundown, she might as well consider herself dead. He pulls away and leans his forehead on mine.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you, too!" I say breathlessly.

"Please be safe." He closes his eyes, shading his bright blue eyes that I find far too addicting.

"I will. I'll be back with some turkey or something." I say. He nods and gives me one last kiss before I face a somewhat embarrassed Emerald. I motion with my head for her to follow before I glance back at my family.

Peeta stands in the road with his hands in his tan trousers, navy sweater, looking very handsome, while Johanna stands with a glass of vodka in her hands with Gale standing with his hands on her shoulders, and Haymitch leans over the edge of the porch railing, eyeing me with his advice giving eyes.

"_Stay Alive"_

His words echo in my head, and remind me to stay on my toes. We both shuffle through the fresh snow, neither one of us muttering a word. I know that she is hiding something and it will eat me to the core until I find out. So, I decide to act upon instincts and process of elimination.

First, I know that she despises me because I am the reason her father is dead. But, I did that out of the love for Peeta, and she knows that too. Where is her mother? Why haven't I ever heard of her? Is that because she maybe is dead, too?

These questions confuse me a bit more, but I know that I have to work through this. The war is over, and her loyalty is clear where it remains. To the old Capitol, and she will stop at nothing to make sure I understand that. But, she has been pampered for her entire life up until now, and she is scared and insecure underneath all that hate and anger.

I know what its like to be afraid.

We eventually make it to the fence and I slide under with ease. I look at her from the other side.

"You slide under it." I say with a smirk.

"Of course you do. I'm just trying to figure out how." She says. Her brows furrowed together in frustration and pensive thinking.

"Give me your bow." I demand. She tosses it over the fence and I catch it with ease, "Now slide on your belly under the gap." I say. She does as I say, and it takes it a bit longer than it did me, but I'm better at this. Plus, I don't tell her about the section of fence that has already been tore down. How else would everyone been a part of Peeta's master plan to propose to me. Not everyone would be able to shimmy under this fence.

She pops up and I hand her the bow back to her, utterly despising her grimy paws all over it.

"Come on, I'll show you around." I say. She nods and we begin our little adventure into the woods. I almost laugh to myself, a Capitol girl in the woods, Effie would have a fit.

We walk for about a mile deep in and I begin to notice myself checking if she is still with me. This is irritating. I'm a hunter, my senses are alive, but I don't know why I keep checking. Then it hits me… she is entirely too light on her feet.

"You are very light on your feet." I say to her.

"Oh, well thank you. In the Capitol, my father put me through etiquette school. It was awful! But I suppose some things stuck with me." She says lightly, hesitation still in her voice that causes me to resist the urge to laugh.

"I see, well lets stop for water." I say.

"All right."

I turn and slide off my bow and arrows and lay them on a bolder next to me. All of the sudden, I hear the unmistakable sound of the bending of wood and string….

I spin around to see cold eyes, and an arrow pointed straight at my head.

* * *

**OHHHHHHHHHHHH DUN DUN DUN!**

**First cliffy I have left in a while so... I do think it's well deserved! BAM! Gosh I love y'all!**

**Tell me what you think! What's going to happen!?**

**Remember, EVERY REVIEW MATTERS TO ME! Even if its one word... or 200 words... They both mean the world! **

**I LOVE Y'ALL ... SEE YOU NEXT WEEK (or sooner cause I'm beyond excited to get this one to you)**

**Alright who are my next 3 previewers? **

**LOVE YOU AND STAY GORGEOUS!**

**-AB**


	10. Chapter 10

**... oops ...**

**BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT... Nah just go ahead and freak out...**

**I'M SORRY...**

**Ok, now that's over with... I HAVE SOME THANK YOUS TO DO!**

**131... UNBELIEVABLE! Y'ALL JUST BLOW ME AWAY! AHHHHHHH**

**I will start from the bottom... **

**_SchoolGirl123 - _Remember, this is me! I throw a curve ball when you least expect it. But I LOVE how you tell me what you think will happen! Like no joke... I LOVE THAT!  
**

**_PeetaLover1116_- I SHALL KEEP WRITING THEN... I am so sorry I have been gone for so long... College is insane...**

**_Random Person In Wonderland_ _- _where do you people come up with these GENIUS names... Im glad you can feel the suspense... OH I HAVE TREATS FOR ALL Y'ALL!**

**_Eri__ca__ Abernathy- _Ok this is gonna sound stupid... what the heck does "the feels" mean? I'm lost...**

**_Rcracer123 - _I love that you think Haymitch would come to her rescue! I haven't thought of that... mhmm... Now that's thinking outside the box!**

**_Jessmarie48- _she like LOST. IT. on her... I love angry Katniss a lot... :D  
**

**_Guest - _Um, I am not sure quiet what you mean by "what was Katniss thinking being a hunter in a war?" Maybe I read it wrong? I'm sorry!**

**_pumpkinking5- _Yes, Emerald does have an agenda... just not what you think... I CAN'T TELL YOU WHY! *gasp* you just gotta read and find out!**

**_Peeta's a_ Stalker- don't have a pouty face :( I cut it off because I'm evil *mischievous laugh* BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**_Soccergirlx1810- _DON'T LET THE SUSPENSE KILL YOU! That would be no good... BUT THANK YOU! :D**

**_AsiaMalik- _THANK YOU THANK THANK YOU THANK YOU! So glad you love it!**

**_Guest__- _MORE? ... Okie Dokie... here you go (thank you for saying please! Manors are awesome)**

**_FireGirl33- _Oh the obsessions of secrets are just beginning! Wait for the other cliffy's I have planned!**

**_RadientKatniss- _AND NOW you shall see what happens next!**

**_Mellarklover11- _What did I do to deserve 5 REVIEWS from you!? YOURE AWESOME! THANK YOU! YOU said something about Ivory... makes you think huh? AND AWWWW I love Taylor Swift... :D**

**_Guest- _BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... emerald found dinner... HAHAHAHAHAHA thats hysterical!**

**_Guest- _I am able... so here I post!**

**_dollyluvsya101- _AWWWWW you chose me over your friends? WOW I AM HONORED! I am so glad you love my stories! :D  
**

**_Guest- _I HURRY I HURRY... HERE YA GO! :D**

**OK MY LOVELIES! That was long overdue! I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! YOU guys are amazing and I am sooo BLESSED! MANNNNN I tell you what... I don't even know what!**

**This is where the curve ball comes... I am VERY nervous about this chapter because I did something that you guys would NEVER expect and I REALLY hope you like it! Like ... yeah I'm sitting here biting my nails... I'm nervous! **

**SO, I hope y'all like this... BEWARE THE CURVE BALL... and don't hate me for it... REMEMBER ... Everything is NEVER as it seems!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games... just the plot of this story and my characters... Suzanne Collins owns everything else...like EVERYTHING!**

**READ AWAY MY LOVELIES! STAY BEAUTIFUL!**

**-AB**

* * *

I curse myself for turning my back on my adversary, however, I'm not surprised. For some reason, I should have seen this coming. But now the serious questions are, is she really going to kill me, and where on earth did she learn how to properly hold a bow?

"Again with the assumptions." I smirk. I am not afraid of her, not even now. Though I may be slightly taken aback at the sharp object she is pointing at me.

"You knew this was coming, Everdeen." Her eyes are cold, death-like. Ready to kill.

"I didn't know what was coming, but then again I'm not surprised it's this." My blood is boiling with anger, but I know that I have to keep my cool in a moment like this, and wait for the opportune moment. I take this time to quickly scan my surroundings; we are on a slight incline with trees in all corners. If I scream, no one would hear me. This battle is one I have to fight alone. Luckily, the sound of a rabbit quickly passing by causes her to turn her head and within milliseconds I face her, mirroring her actions with my bow. Yes, she has had training, but obviously she missed the lesson on keeping your enemy in your sights at all times.

"Well, look at this… Our Mockingjay seems to have never lost her touch." She growls, her arrow still pointed at me. I tighten my grip on my bow. My eyes are filled with anger. I was too foolish to see that just because the rebels won the war, doesn't mean that everyone in the Capitol would like the change.

"I have _never_ lost my touch."

"I see." She glares. I stare at her, never relinquishing the hold on my bow, or arrow. I just need to shoot her, and I have no idea what is taking me so long.

"Go ahead. Shoot me. I can see it in your eyes."

"NO!" I scream. I look deep into her eyes and I see nothing but pain, fear, and loss.

"Why not?" She screams, "You have taken everything away from me. Why not do me a favor? You have destroyed everything that crosses your path. It's your fault that Peeta has flashbacks, that Gale isn't who he used to be, that Haymitch has to raise you two, that everyone in the Capitol shakes in fear when they see you. It's your fault that my father is dead!" She begins to shed a few angry tears, but I stand my ground.

"Its your fault, Katniss Everdeen, that your sister is dead." She seethes.

And there it is, she has now crossed the line…

I advance towards her and knock her in the face with my bow. She loses her balance and her bow falls along with her. I toss mine to the side momentarily and pin her down in the wet snow, with my knees and punch her square in the face. She gathers her senses and punches me in the neck, causing the air from my lungs to be temporarily unavailable. She takes this advantage and rolls us down the slight incline, which separates us and soaks us at the same time. I really do hate the snow. I do not hesitate to jump to my feet to see her pull a knife from her boot and advance toward me. I now have the underhand in this fight, which is a particular place that I would rather not be. I jump out of the way, shifting my position and using her current momentum to shove her into a tree. She is back on her feet and I can see the cut and already forming bruise that is on her left cheek. We stand glowering at each other, waiting to see who makes the first move. She advances and predicts my next to move to juke her and take her by surprise from her back. Instead, it is she that has taken a clean swipe with the knife across my face, just as Clove did back in the Games. I tackle her to the ground and firmly pin her to the ground, snow and dirt mixing as we move. Her eyes burn with utter loathing, but this ends now. She somehow reaches up and grabs my braid. Really? Hair pulling in a fair fight? Now that's just not done. She shoves me into a bolder causing me to see double for a few moments.

She races up the hill and as soon as I can see I follow with haste. Just as I am about to reach her up the hill, I am yet again face to face with her arrow. Hot tears stain her filth-covered porcelain skin.

"What is it exactly that you are waiting for?" I spit, "You had the chance to kill me multiple times."

"You have to know what you have done to me! You have to die knowing how much you have destroyed the lives of those around you." She chokes.

Suddenly, it all becomes clear.

She is broken.

I do not back down, but I soften my features and slowly move towards her.

"Emerald. Look at me, you can fight this. You don't have to face this alone. I know what you feel. Each of us do. This won't bring anything but more pain and devastation to you." I plead.

"No! No one knows what I feel!" She yells. Ouch!

"I do! Do you think I have not experienced loss? Death? Do think I do not know what it feels like to be empty and alone?"

"You have no clue!" She growls, a steady stream of tears rolling down her face. Her eyes are still hiding something.

"You are wrong!" I growl growing frustrated. Who does she think she is? "I have lost my sister. She is the single reason I entered the Games. The rest happened to flow from that. I lost my fiancé. Temporarily. He has trouble remembering what actually happened. My mother, my mother won't even come home. She is gone. The woman who gave birth to me, who knows me inside and out is alive but chose to leave. You think I don't know what loss is? I watched friends die, one who he just married the love of his life and died a few weeks later. They now have a son who will never know his father! I see his older sister daily and it pains me to do so because she looks just like him. Do you think the guilt is easy for me to carry? No!" I scream. With every word I can see she takes into thought.

"But, I don't have to carry it alone." I whisper. I now stand inches from her arrow. I reach up and place my hand on hers. She has to know this isn't how to solve this. At this gesture, she drops the arrow and falls to her knees. Her shoulders shake with body racking sobs and I feel compassion for my enemy. She has held this in for far too long.

I bend down to her level and engulf her in my arms. Blood stained faces and shirts, dirt under our fingernails, wet clothes from the snow and sweat, and the deepest sympathy for pain clothes us.

"Let it go. Let go. That's the only way to heal is to let go." I whisper, tears of my own threatening to fall. She is the first individual that I have met who hates me for my actions in the Capitol. She grips my jacket in her fist, utterly broken before me. The brave girl that Peeta had described and the one I saw a few hours before has disappeared completely.

She cries for about an hour, and I let her. She has no reason to bottle this up. Plus, she is doing me a large favor by not killing me. Peeta would be pleased. She calms down to hiccups and we both sit there and stare at the ground.

"I suppose I should tell you then." She half laughs. I look at her curiously. We move to sit in the sun so we can dry ourselves, both to tired to move.

"There is a lot you don't know about me Katniss Everdeen." She whispers, nervously playing with her hands.

I sigh, "Well, we have a few spare hours before sunset, you might as well tell me now." I hand her a canteen of water and she takes a swig, wiping her mouth with her wrist.

"Well then, I suppose I should. Did your father ever mention a man? A dear friend of his?" She asks.

I pause for a moment and think. My dad had many friends due mining and trading in the hob. Of course, he had mentioned few he was close with, but no one in particular. She must see the confusion on my face because she continues.

"I see. Well, I don't really know how to start this story. So I guess I should tell you that I am not a Capitol native." She says. I stare at her, completely shocked by her words.

"Katniss, I was born in District 12." She says. I suppose the look have been giving her is still on my face.

"This isn't my real skin color. I have olive skin just like you. This is all Capitol induced. My real skin color should show in a couple weeks. But I ended up in the Capitol with my parents under very strict circumstances."

I study and it all becomes clear, the dark grey eyes, the sleek black hair, and her tall thin frame.

"Katniss, the reason I know how to hunt is because of my father. The reason he knew how to hunt, was because of yours." She says. My silence is prompting.

"My father lived here in District 12 with my mother. Our fathers were hunting partners like you and Gale used to be. They hunted and traded at the Hob, living as best the could. Of course our fathers were young, but they were smart. There is always that time of year when you hunt at night? Am I right?"

I nod, how does she know that?

"Well, it was that night. You had been born days earlier, and I had been born two months before you. However, that night was the night that changed both of our fates. Our fathers had come back with a large hull, only to meet Peacekeepers waiting on the other side of the fence."

I can't imagine my father ever getting caught.

"They were dragged out into the square in the middle of the night, both of our mothers screaming after them, begging for mercy. How would two women raise two girls alone? Its been done, but both us being infants, it was a hard concept to grasp. So, my father did the unthinkable." She says.

"What did he do?" I ask.

"He volunteered to be Gamemaker." She says. When someone volunteers to be head Gamemaker, it's considered an honor in the Capitol. However, you can only volunteer when they are in search of a new Gamemaker. If you volunteer, you are basically shunned from your district, and they lose all respect for you. Volunteering to be head Gamemaker is not something people always jump to, but its been done before.

"Why?" I gasp.

"To protect us, your father. He had no choice."

"There is always a choice!" I exclaim, thinking how her father volunteered basically to die to protect his family and mine.

"No. Not with him. He wanted to. It was either that or die. My father couldn't bare the thought of knowing that he was responsible for your father's death. He wasn't going to leave your mother with that burden or mine. So he volunteered. The Capitol accepted his offer only in return to cut off all ties with District 12, he had to make it look like he came from the Capitol. No one could know where he came from and why."

"Is that why your father had the pretty impressive beard?" I ask.

She laughs and nods, "Yes. I suppose you could say that. It took a lot of work to keep it that way. But, he could forget the agreement if he told anyone. Both our father's were ordered never to speak of this with anyone. So the goodbye between our fathers was obviously emotional. They made a vow to do whatever it took to protect one another and their families. My father would do his best to protect you from afar if anything ever happened. So, they packed us up, and that was the last time my family ever saw yours and vise versa. My mother always spoke of you though. Always, but in a discreet term, as if a character in a story. She said someone that brave, taking care of your family, should always be told as a hero. So when your father was killed, a year later the news reached my family and my father was devastated. He cried for weeks. Do you remember the Games the year your turned 12?" She asks.

"Yes, actually. That year was particularly hard to watch." I say crinkling my nose with the memory. That year was terrible. It was just dirt, ash, rocks, and trees. It wasn't too exciting and everyone died within days.

"Yes, that's because my father was off his game. He had to perform to the Capitol standards because if he didn't your family would suffer the consequences. He wasn't focused because of the death of your father. So, that's the year he told me. He had acres of space and dug a huge forest, and had it planted behind our house. He was going to train me. This was his demand to the Capitol because of your father's death. He said now that he is dead, I want something in memory of him. So they gave it to him, with no questions asked. He took me into the woods and told me everything. Everything of you, your sister Prim, your mother, your father, and how you were taking care of you family. He taught me everything he knew."

I have just met my match. Someone who is almost as good of a hunter as I am. Close, but not quite.

She continues, "I am no where near as skilled as you, but I'm pretty good."

We laugh and I know what comes next.

"When Prim was reaped, my father almost had passed out, and he did momentarily when you volunteered. He was about to be tested for the vow he made to your father, and he has let him down enough in making sure you were taken care of. He did everything he could to keep you alive in the arena. I watched you, every move you made, and everything you did. You were my hero." She says. My heart clenches for what comes next.

"When it came down to the wire, my father had the rules changed. He saw how much you loved Peeta and wanted you to have a chance at life because he felt the tight loss of a brother and he felt hopeless. He couldn't imagine losing my mother. So when it came down to you two, Snow had the rules changed back. My father would not have it, he kept his promise to his final breath, I think you know the rest." She shrugs.

I do. I have nothing to say, not an apology, not a word. Just the feeling of the deepest connection I have with this girl. Emerald and I are joined at the heart. She knows me; in fact she is just like me.

"What about your mother?" I dare to ask.

"Ha, she is in District 2, doing what your mother does. She didn't mean to go, but as you know, losing a husband was too much for her to bare." She says with an angry laugh. I know the feeling…

"Does she hate me?"

"Probably not. I'm not sure, after the Quarter Quell, I left to find you, but obviously I had a minor set back." She says referring to the war.

"Mhmm, just my luck." I smirk. We sit in silence for a few moments, thinking about how our fates where so intertwined that we would be in this time here and now, twenty years later.

"Katniss, there is something else you need to know." She says.

"What?"

"I'm not the bad guy. Trust me. I'm just upset and hurt. I really didn't want to kill you, but that doesn't mean there are people out there who won't."

I look at her quizzically, me senses arising.

"I don't really know Ivory Snow, but don't underestimate her. She is cruel. She can't do anything because of the new government, but that doesn't mean she isn't terrible. I'm not warning you of some evil plot she has because I have no idea what goes on in her head. To be honest, sometimes I think its just air up there." She laughs tapping her temple. I laugh with her, Ivory was definitely something different.

"But do be careful." She says. I nod in response and lean my face to the setting sun.

…oh crap…

"Emerald, we should go!" I jump up, knowing that if we don't leave now, it will get very ugly, very quickly. She sees my alarm and moves as fast as I do. We both snatch up our bows and race for the hour trek back home. Night has fallen when we reach the fence and I have some serious explaining to do. Emerald slides under the fence first with ease, but freezes when an arrow lands inches from her hands. I look up to see a very pissed group of people.

First, I see the angry eyes of my fiancé and know this will not end well, Gale was the one who fired the shot, Darrion and Andor each have a hand on Johanna who is flailing around to tackle Emerald, Thom, Elek, Lauree, Ash are holding torches and flashlights. Haymitch is holding a communication device and looking nearly as angry as Peeta.

"12 to 13, she is fine. We have her. Both girls are accounted for, you boys can go home." He growls. Suddenly, bright lights shine through the sky and deep rumbles erupt all around us., and 6 hovercrafts rev the engines and fly towards District 13. He wasn't kidding about contacting 13

I am in _so_ much trouble…

I slide under the fence after Emerald and move in front of her.

"Nothing is wrong, this has been worked out. I am here, she is here. We are both fine." I scowl.

"Want to explain that lovely gash across your face then?" Johanna hisses.

"We will discuss this at home." I snap.

"Yes, indeed we will." Peeta hisses. I have never seen him this angry before.

"Thank you for coming out everyone, lets go home. Sorry about the panic." Haymitch apologizes. Emerald moves beside me, her determination to protect never breaking. However, we do follow behind the group like two children about to be disciplined. Everyone breaks off retreating to their own homes, leaving Peeta, Haymitch, Gale, Johanna, Emerald, and myself to discuss the night's events.

"Emerald, Johanna, Gale, come with me. Give bread boy and sweetheart time to talk." Haymitch says gruffly, the geese honking at them as they walk by. Emerald turns to look at me before we part ways.

"_Good luck." _She mouths. I nod and follow an angry Peeta into the house. I close the door behind me and just stare at him as he runs his finger through his hair.

I open my mouth to speak, but he puts his hand up and a shut it quickly.

"Katniss, did you even think this one through. I said sunset, and gosh darn it, I meant sunset!" He yells.

"I didn't plan what happened!"

"Obviously not! You are so stubborn! You shouldn't have gone out alone with her."

"I'm fine! See?"

"Yes, because that knife slice across your face is fine." He says putting his hands on his hips.

"You don't understand! That needed to be done!"

"No it didn't! You could have gotten killed!" He yells.

"No! I had everything under control. I didn't need anyone to protect me. I don't want anyone to protect me." I spit, and as soon as the words leave my mouth, I regret them.

Peeta's eyes flicker anger and hurt, "Do you even know what it's like to worry so much? I paced the floor while you were gone, I had a flashback, Gale about lost it with me, and Johanna was the one who kept the peace! Out of all people, Johanna!"

"Well, I'm glad you are ok." My attempt at being sincere is failing.

"You are so stubborn, you think you can do this alone."

"I'm stubborn? Me?" I search for a reason to see why he is stubborn.

"Yes you Katniss." He rolls his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me! I had control, I always do. I think I can handle this much better than you can."

"Oh? Really? I was worried sick. Katniss, do you have any idea what its like to let go for a minute and trust that I would be ok? If you don't let me in, your fiancé, then how can you expect me to protect you?"

"I don't need protection!"

…oops…

"Fine. If you don't need or want it, I will let you do what you wish, but I will be watching. If you end up in the hospital, or dead, then just know you have completely destroyed me. I have worked so hard at trying to remember everything so clearly. I love you Katniss Anne, beyond what words could ever describe. I will let you do as you wish, but know this…" He pauses, "You are all I have left. I won't lose you. I would die if I did. I would have flashback after flashback and eventually die. The brain can only handle so much. I want to protect you because I love you. If anything ever hurt you, I would be devastated."

I stand there in silence knowing I have lost this argument and hurt the only true thing I love. He grabs his coat of the rack and walks outside in the snow. Leaving my bleeding, freezing, and guilty.

I spin on my heels to head upstairs to clean myself up, to my surprise, Buttercup is curled up on the bed fast asleep. Basilia loves that dumb cat so I let her have him for a few months, looks like he has decided to join us again. I stomp towards the bathroom and throw open the doors. I peel of my wet clothes, seething that Peeta would think that I need protection. I have survived two Games, a war, and separation. I can obviously take care of myself. I turn on the hot water and let the stress of the day wash away with the water. My cuts on my back are bleeding from my stress and fight with Emerald, but right now, I just want to stand here and…

"How stupid are you!?" I hear the doors swing open and Johanna's voice screech through the bathroom.

"Jeeze Johanna, would you knock?"

"NO! Now seriously, how stupid are you?"

"This seems like a rather legitimate question that you can answer." I say sarcastically while washing my hair.

"No, you need to get your head on straight. Your fiancé is walking through the snow on his way to the bakery. He plans on baking all night."

"Let him. If he wants to bake, who am I to stop him?" I normally would never say things like this but this is all too much for me in one day.

"So you are going to be terrible fiancé and not hear what he is trying to say to you?" She growls.

"I don't need protection."

She yanks open the shower curtain and glares at me with a death glare that I rarely see on her, "Yes you do! Especially from someone who loves you more than life itself! Katniss, that boy went through hell and back for you. Suffered so that you would be safe. What you just did was like a slap in the face to him. Like everything he had ever done for you was a waste. You need protection and so does he. He was worried sick while you were gone. You cannot push him away like that. He is going to be your husband soon, and he needs you. I am not going to tell you what to do, but you better fix this." With that, she shuts the curtain and storms off. I just stand in the water, replaying her words over and over.

Why am I being so stupid?

I find it best to leave Peeta be in his state, though I would rather not, and head to bed. I bed is cold and I feel alone. Why would I not want his protection? Its one of his ways of showing love. Now I just have to fix the damage I have done.

As I drift off into slumber, for the first night in a while, my dreams are haunted with nightmares. Emerald succeeded in killing me, then moving to go after Peeta who refuses to move as she rushes towards him in the middle of the Victor's Village. I scream for him to move but the news of my death has cut him to the bone. The entire district is ablaze with fire and smoke. I try to reach for Peeta but I am being outrun. What was once Emerald, now is Ivory Snow. Her bleach blond hair and her white gown covered in blood, she flashes a dazzling smile. She takes a gun from her boot and holds it towards Peeta's head.

"Welcome back! Let the Games begin!" She smiles and pulls the trigger.

My eyes snap open and I sit up in bed screaming and gasping for air. However, my shoulders are being grip by a pair of strong hands. I shake my head viciously trying to ride my brain of the ghostly images that cloud my sanity.

"Katniss! Katniss, calm down! It's ok!" I hear the voice say. I open my eyes and see Emerald staring at me with concern on her sleepy face. Tears flow steadily down my face and nothing in my power can stop them. She embraces me tightly and strokes my hair, trying her best to soothe my outburst.

But only Peeta can do that.

"You need to go to him, he isn't angry at all, but he needs you and you need him." She whispers. I nod through my hiccups and hug her tightly. She releases her hold and goes to my closet. She tosses me a pair of dark cotton pants, one of Peeta's plaid shirts, and my father's hunting jacket. I rip off my nightgown, shivering ever so slightly at the chilly air attacking my skin causing bumps to rise, and I slide on the clothes she picked out for me.

"Greasy Sae made soup and brought to us while we were at Haymitch's. I'll put it on the stove for it to warm up when you to return, ok?" She smiles. I nod and slide on my hunting boots and jacket. I bound down the stairs after throwing my hair up, not even bothering to care. I look back at Emerald just as I am about to leave.

"Thank you." I say.

She smiles and rolls her eyes, "Just go." She says. I smirk and rush out the door into the night. Snow is falling again making the walk to the bakery more of trudging rather than a walk. My hands are freezing and my hair still damp from the shower, but I could care less. I finally reach the bakery, and I could smell the fresh cheesebuns a block away. I burst through the front door determined to fix this.

"Peeta!" I scream.

"Katniss?" He sounds surprised to hear my voice as he calls from the back. He appears almost instantly, worry written all over his face. I run around behind the counter and jump into his arms, sobbing into his warm chest. Darn these emotions…

He pulls my arms from around his waist and stares at me, "Katniss, what's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?" He asks hurriedly. I shake my head and make contact with his chest again.

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry! Please forgive me. I want you to always protect me! I want to protect you, I love you, Peeta! I'm so sorry!" I rattle off continuously. He exhales in relief and begins to laugh. I pull away, a tad bid offended and stare at him.

"Katniss, shh. It's alright! I apologize, too. I should have not stormed off like that. I should have come to you and apologized and worked this out. I just worry about losing the only thing that means anything to me in life. I am so sorry." He says wiping my tears off my face with his thumbs. I shake my head and crash my lips into his. I could never bare the thought of losing him.

Haymitch is always right…

I could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve him…

He snakes his arms around my waist and hoists me up so my legs can wrap around his waist. I cup his face with my hands as he carries me to the back and sets me on the counter. I don't dare let go of him. His tongue grazes my bottom lip and I allow him entrance. His tongue explores the corners of my mouth causing a slight moan to escape my throat. He smiles into the kiss; proud of his effect he has on me. His hands go from my thighs to grazing the skin under the shirt of his I am wearing. He pulls back quickly and studies me.

"Is that mine?" He asks thoroughly amused. I blush and look down, "No, I love it when you blush, don't look away. Plus, it looks much better on you than it does on me." He smiles. I roll my eyes and connect our lips once more, tossing my arms around is neck. His lips suddenly detach from mine and move to my neck.

"You are utterly captivating, Katniss Everdeen." He whispers against my neck sending me into a complete insane state.

"The things you do to me, Peeta Mellark." I moan. He realizes that he is in control and his cold hands reach all the way up to my ribcage, much closer to my bra than he has ever gone before. His cold hands send a chill up my body and I am completely under his spell. He chuckles knowing he has won and latch my hands onto his shirt. I tug at the bottom of it, signing him to take it off. He hooks his lips back onto mine and slips his shirt off with ease only parting for the fabric to fall to the floor. My eyes find his bare chest, strong and defined distracting me from my current situation.

"Do you find this distracting?" He asks stepping backward letting me take in his full appearance, repeating the very words Finnick himself said.

"Yes, I do." I retort. I grab his arm and pull him closer and attach my lips to his. His fingers fumble with the buttons on my shirt and I immediately shiver when the cold air hits my body. He breaks away and his eyes find my chest then turn into the size of the cookies in the front windows.

"Um… well… wow..." He stutters. I giggle as my cheeks color with red and twirl my finger around the curls at the nape of his neck.

"Peeta Mellark! Are you at a loss for words?" I tease.

"For once, yes I believe so." He says, his cheeks showing embarrassment, "You are beautiful."

Suddenly, I am at a loss of words, and I look down to avoid his loving gaze.

"No, look at me." He says softly, "You are gorgeous! I cannot wait to marry you! I love you so much, and you are the most beautiful creature that has ever walked this earth."

I shiver and smile at his words, glancing at the ring on my left hand. He smiles and kisses me.

"Come on, let's go home. It's freezing and I am sure that we will hear about this tomorrow." He says knowingly. He picks our shirts off the ground and helps me back in mine. He picks me up off the counter and holds me tightly for a moment, and I nuzzle my head in the crook of his neck. He smells like lemon and cinnamon; an odd combination, but yet utterly delightful.

We both wrap up in our clothes and Peeta turns off the ovens and locks up. We venture out into the winter's bitter grasp. He tightly grasps my hand and smiles. It's pitch black outside the road only lit by the moon. The exhaustion written on his face, but it is masked my love and joy. As soon as we reach the house, we both creep in quietly, attempting not to disturb Emerald. For the way she had awaken me, I assume Haymitch I had given her the lecture of a lifetime. I sit on the floor near the door to unlace my boots, and as soon as I have done so, Peeta scoops his arms underneath me and picks me up with ease. He carries me up the stairs as he had done so two years ago when he had found me in the snow near the fence out cold to the world.

However, he stops in the hallway to turn of the upstairs Christmas lights that hang outside, and I make a mental note that Christmas is only a week away and I have yet to get everyone, even my fiancé gifts! I let the thought slip away for now because sleep is overriding my ability to think clear thoughts. He slides me under the sheets without struggle and tucks me in before he slides in next to me a few moments later.

"Go to sleep, Katniss." Peeta whispers, "I love you."

He kisses me one last time, before I fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The sunrise peaking through the windows, dances across my eyelids, but sleep trying to hold on for the last few moments. My fingers trace the spot next to me only to find disappointingly empty. I stretch my sore limbs and rub my eyes. The middle of the night trek to the bakery took its toll on me.

I'm laying there peacefully, trying to wake up until I hear a loud bang on my door, and those dreadful words I never wanted to hear again as long as I lived…

"Wake up, Katniss dear! Today is a big, big, big day!"

* * *

**AWWWW WHO IS THAT? **

**Of course I have to bring her back for the holidays! **

**SOOOO YEAH!? Betcha didn't see HALF of that comin' now did ya?**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? Hate it? Tell me... LOVE IT? TELL ME!**

**Every review means the world to me, every follower, ever favorite ... I AM BLOWN AWAY BY Y'ALL! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! I LOVE YOU!**

**Stay beautiful :D**

**-AB**


	11. Chapter 11

**OH. MY...**

**Before you kill me... I know how long its been... a lot has happened in the past few weeks... college is busy! They are good things that happened sooo no worries! I got to see my boyfriend after not seeing him for two months!**

**BUT I WONT BE GONE THAT LONG EVER AGAIN... **

**I know this is all moving slow... I know... but its going to be picking up after the next chapter, things are going to start happening and I CANNOT WAIT... **

**THE ENDING WILL BLOW YOUR MIND!**

**LOL **

**ANYWAYS... I actually have the flu right now.. BLEH BLEH BLEH **

**So I'll be putting up another chapter this week... I already have it started... **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART FOR STICKING WITH ME! **

**Stay beautiful! **

**(I don't own THG... just this plot and my own characters... Suzanne Collins still wins)**

**-AB**

* * *

"Haymitch, you simply cannot drink around the children! It's poor use of manors!" Effie scolds Haymitch. She stands in her 6-inch heels and red and white winter suit, her pink wig bobbing around as she scolds him. He sits in the love seat completely ignoring her, well, at least giving his best attempt to. It's been about a week since she arrived.

Peeta and I sit on the couch, and he slings his arm over my shoulder with a hot cup of hot chocolate in his right hand. His left leg hanging over his knee looking rather comfortable not letting artificial leg bother him. I am tucked under his arm suppressing a laugh at Haymitch.

"Eff, they aren't kids anymore! And it's not like they have never seen me drink. It's Christmas, let me have fun!" He whines.

Effie rolls her eyes and goes to bark orders at Elek and Lauree chopping firewood out back. Johanna sits in Gale's lap snuggled into his chest, the glow of the fire playing on their olive skin. Andor is teaching Leevy how to make cinnamon apple chips, one of Peeta's favorites but he decided to share that small secret with him. Geneva at the kitchen table with Greasy Sae peeling potatoes and chatting away. Emerald sits on the other side of the sofa with a book in her hands. The bruise on her left cheek fading as her olive skin starts to show again after losing Capitol treatment for so long.

"Katniss! Would you go get Basilia and Levan from school?" Leevy yelled from the kitchen.

"Leaving now! Johanna, Emerald care to join?"

"Well if it pleases her majesty." Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Watch your tone!" I tease mimicking Effie.

"I could use some fresh air." Emerald says stretching and moving from her perch. I pop up from my seat next to Peeta, but only after he grabs my wrist and yanks me back down for a kiss. Hoots and hollers come from each direction and a blush creeps up on my face.

We all dress for the trek into town to get the kids from school. As we walk outside and down the street in the Victor's Village, we all walk in comfortable silence.

"So, Katniss, kids?" Johanna asks, why I'm not sure because she already knows the answer to that.

"No." I say flatly.

"Really?" Emerald seems somewhat surprised by my answer.

"Why would I bring children into this world? This is a horrible place!" I say.

"Yes, but the Games are over, so is the war. The districts are rebuilding themselves. Don't you think it would be nice to have a daughter who is a spitting image of Peeta, but acts just like you?" Johanna argues.

"Yes, because that would be such a wonderful thing to have. I'm not sure Peeta can handle a mini me. But, maybe, but I am not ready for something like that. I mean I am only 19, I'm not sure… I mean… " I am at a loss of words about how nervous I am to give myself to Peeta and one day bare his children.

"I think you would make an excellent mother, Katniss." Emerald says grasping my hand.

"Ha! Your joking right? Katniss? Mother?" Johanna laughs, but then abruptly stops as soon as she sees the scowl on Emerald's face, "Yeah, she would be ok." She says shrugging.

"I'm not going to be a mother any time soon. I just want to get married first." I smile.

"Has Effie talked to you about bridesmaids?" Emerald asked.

"Oh, don't even get me started." Johanna growls, shoving her hands in her pockets.

I laugh and turn to Emerald, "Johanna and Effie had at it with the dresses and colors, I just sat back and watched."

"I see." Emerald giggles.

"I will not wear pink. You can just forget that. I will show up naked before I wear pink." Johanna huffs causing Emerald and I to erupt in laughter.

"You best not do that, Effie would have a cow!" I say. She just mumbles and unpleasant word under her breath causing more laughter between us. We reach the school in laughter just in time to hear the bell ring and see a rush of children escape their terrible day in the walls of school, as Basilia would say.

I see her run down the steps an approach us quickly, her two brown braids poking out from her hat.

"Aunt Katniss!" She screams and runs into my open arms.

"Hi Basilia!" I hug the child tightly and set her down, getting at eye level with her.

"How was school today?" I say, brushing a stray hair out from her eyes tucking it underneath her hat.

"It was fun! Mrs. Onyx had a Christmas party for us! We had cupcakes, and cookies, and we made crafts! Look I made this for you and Peeta!" She rapidly speaks, holding a picture to me. I take it from her tiny hands and immediately tears spring to my eyes.

It's a picture of all of us in front of our house with the Christmas lights hanging on the house, snow on the ground, and everyone joined together by hands. Everyone. And at the top written in red crayon is the words "I love my family!"

I hug the girl tightly so she doesn't see my cry, and I can feel her little arms around my neck. I remember Peeta working late on the cupcakes for the children and the cookies being something special he added in. He was delighted when Mrs. Onyx asked him to bake for their party.

"Oh, and Levan is in trouble, and the teacher wants to see you."

Ok, now she has my attention.

"What do you mean he is in trouble?" Johanna asked.

"He punched one of the boys in our class. He said something mean to him so he just hit him." Basilia shrugged as if was no terrible thing he had done.

I move her aside, "I'll be right back." I walk briskly into the school maneuvering my way through the sea of children towards the classroom at the end of the hall. I walk in to see a guilty Levan sitting at a desk, while Mrs. Onyx is bent down at his level speaking to him lightly but also firmly.

I knock on the door and slowly walk in.

"Ah, Mrs. Mellark." Mrs. Onyx smiles brightly.

"Actually…" I begin to correct her.

"Aunt Katniss!" Levan bounces from his seat and embraces me in a tight hug. I hug him back but briefly and tell him to go sit back down.

"Is there a problem Mrs. Onyx?" I ask nicely.

"Well, Levan seemed to have a little trouble today, but he has politely apologized and taken into account that what he did was not acceptable and is very remorseful. The other boy will be disciplined separately. But Levan must stay with my after school one day after Christmas break." She says nicely. Mrs. Onyx is a middle-age teacher from district 9 whose passion is teaching children, helping them grow, and never ever making them feel like they can't do the impossible. I sure would have liked to have her around these past two years. Her husband and two children moved here shortly after the war was over and the rebuild of the district began. I nod as she speaks, and also try to suppress a laugh.

She pulls me away from a sulking Levan, "But between you and me, it was about time that someone had taught the other little boy a lesson in bighting his tongue. Levan was standing up for you and his sister. A characteristic that did not go unnoticed." She laughed lightly. I laughed with her.

"Thank you Mrs. Onyx, I'm sure he would love to peel potatoes with Geneva and Sae when we get home." I say loudly, pretending that he is in a large amount of trouble. His eyes shoot up at me and grow wide.

"Katniss…" He whines.

"Don't Katniss me! Get your backpack and go outside, Johanna, Emerald, and Basilia are waiting. As long as you have dismissed him Mrs. Onyx." I say.

"Oh yes dear, have a wonderful break, class will resume in three weeks." She smiles.

"Yes ma'am. Have a wonderful break yourself." I say and turn to leave with Levan.

We are silent for a few moments as we walk down the empty hall, but as always curiosity gets me.

"What did the boy say to you Levan?"

"He said something mean! So I bit him." He growls.

"Hey, watch the tone…"

"I'm sorry Katniss, I just-" He begins, trying to look for the right words, "He said that you are the reason my parents are dead. I know that you aren't. The Capitol is. I don't hate you! I told him he was a lair, and then he said that Leevy has to take care of me cause no one else can… and … and I got angry!" he cries. Tears began to spill from his green eyes.

"Levan…" I soothe, gently brushing the brown hair that hangs in his eyes.

"No Katniss, Leevy will be mad at me!" He cries.

I ponder this for a moment, deciding whether telling Leevy or not is the best idea. I do not encourage lying, but this can be our little secret.

"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Lets get home and get ready for supper, huh?" I say softly. He hiccups and nods, and tosses his arms around me. He doesn't say anything, but it isn't necessary. The gesture speaks volumes. I hug him tightly squeezing my eyes shut flashing back to a moment almost 3 years ago when I held a sobbing little girl in my arms, swearing to protect her from the world, only to fail in the end.

I will not make that same mistake again.

He lets go and bounds towards the doors where I see Johanna leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed, and Basilia and Emerald chasing squirrel around the lawn. Johanna stares at me with her all-knowing look, while Levan joins the chaos outside.

"You hold more cards than you think you do, Mellark." As soon as the word leaves her mouth she opens it to correct herself.

"Might as well start saying it." I laugh. I gather everyone and we make our way back to the Victor's Village. Dinner will be ready soon, we are all doing some type of gift exchange tonight, and I have to give Peeta his gift later tonight. The gift is perfect.

I had Greasy Sae help me find a perfect piece of leather and had her work it out for me, shape it, and size it. I had it all planned out. I was going to give Peeta a leather band with our initials engraved on it. I know it's not the best, well-thought out gift, but I am not accustom to buying or making gifts for boys. This was the best I could do.

I had spent the last two weeks in the woods every morning carving our initials into the leather with little difficulty and it actually turned out rather nice. I take pride in my work.

We reach the Victor's Village just in time to meet Adryanna and Ash walking up.

"Basilia, Levan, boots off before you go in the house." Johanna says. They pout, but only for a second because of the look Johanna is giving them a look that says, "are you challenging me?"

They quickly toss their boots aside and run in the house with the 5 of us following close behind, hanging up the small coats they seemed to have shed in seconds.

"Uncle Peeta!" Basilia screams. Peeta spins around from his conversation with Haymitch and beams as soon as he sees her. She is wearing the dress he brought her from the Capitol.

"Basilia!" He yells. The giggling child sprints into his wide-open arms and he catches her lifting her into the air, then catching her pulling her close. "How is my favorite niece?"

"Great! Thank you for the desserts for our Christmas party! They were so yummy!" She smiles.

"Oh you are so welcome!" He says. The two of them continue to talk, but I just stare. I see how well Peeta interacts with Basilia and Levan and I cannot help picture him holding our daughter one day. She will look like me, but act like him. I can picture her olive skin, dark long curls, but beautiful blue eyes, and a personality to match.

"Hello? Earth to Katniss?" Johanna snaps.

"What?!" I jump.

"Do you want me to put the stakes on the grill?" She asks with a curious eye.

"Yes, that would be perfect." My eyes still glued to Peeta and Basilia. Johanna rolls her eyes and walks away. Peeta sets Basilia down and his eyes meet mine. He smiles and walks over to me. He plants a kiss on my nose, then grabs my hand and pulls me into the hallway bathroom.

"Peeta Mel-" his lips cut me off. He arms around my waist pulling me into his chest.

He pulls away breathless and beaming, "Why are you so irresistible?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." I smile, lightly touching his nose with mine.

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you so much." He chuckles.

"I love you too, Peeta Mellark." I say. He captures my lips once again and I snake my arms around his neck, letting him run his fingers through my curls.

We break apart, "It's Christmas Eve, and I have something planned for the kids, and we have to do our gift exchange after dinner with everyone."

"I cannot believe you pulled this off." I giggle.

"I am Peeta Mellark, aren't I?" He smirks.

"Yes, you handsome devil you." I smile narrowing my eyes. He smiles and puts his forehead against mine.

"My beautiful fiancé." He whispers. I close my eyes and breathe in his words. He kisses my lips once more, "I love you."

"I love you."

We break apart and step out of the bathroom and Peeta grabs my hand never once letting go. I look around at our broken family, all outcasts, and misfits, all dealing with loss, but coming together as one. We are a family.

I notice Emerald and Darrion striking up conversation about the ocean and how warm it is in District 4. Her long black hair pulled back, her eyes looking up at Darrion, and a light blush on her cheeks. Darrion seems to be captivated by her, but hides it well. Ash has Adryanna on his shoulders as she reaches to put the star back on top of the tree, her tiny tongue sticking out in determination. Leevy and Andor are playing hide and seek with Basilia and Levan. Gale and Johanna are outside with the stakes, Geneva and Greasy Sae are putting together a salad, and Effie has somehow dragged Haymitch to set the table for everyone.

"Aunt Katniss! Can we turn on the lights outside?" Basilia runs to my side, Levan close behind.

"Sure!" I smile. They bound outside to plug in the lights, and that's when I notice we aren't the only house with lights. With Peeta still attached to my hand, I slowly walk over to the window in the front room and look up and down the streets. There are lights everywhere, I can even see off in the distance where the Seam used to be shinning a bit of light all on its own. It finally hits me that we are healing, slowly but surely and that now, there is time for things like this. A single tear runs down my face, and Peeta's thumb wipes it away before I get the chance.

"Katniss, its Christmas. The season of joy, what's the matter?" He asks.

"Nothing. That's just the thing, nothing is wrong. Its joy that I feel." I say spinning around to face him. He chuckles and pulls me into his chest.

"This is healing for you, and I am so proud of you allowing yourself to feel it." He says. I snuggle closer into his arms and smile, I couldn't be happier.

"Would you two stop snuggling and come eat!" Johanna's voice demands. We jump and blush at her words. Peeta grabs my hand again and we make our way into the dining room. That's when I notice there is an extra place setting.

"Who else are we expecting?" I ask aloud. Everyone shares a knowing smile and looks around at each other. "What?"

The doorbell rings, and my curiosity gets the best of me.

"Peeta…" I begin.

"I'll be right back." He smiles and disappears around the corner to the foyer. I can hear the door creek open and then a voice I haven't heard in a while, but I would know anywhere, and yet I stand here frozen. Everyone is looking at me and smiling, even Haymitch, and Effie is shedding a few dramatic tears.

"Thank you, Peeta. Does she know?"

"She will in a few seconds." I hear him respond. Then, it happens.

I see my mother appear in the dining room doorframe, looking a bit sheepish, but her eyes filled with glee to see everyone.

"Mom." I choke out.

"Katniss." She beams. Then the world slows down, and everything happens in slow motion. I move from behind my place setting and run over to her open arms. Tears already falling down my face, and I run to my mother's saving arms. As soon as I reach her, she grabs me so tightly that for a single moment I cannot breathe. Whether it was from pure joy, shock or her squeezing me so tightly I will never know. I just stand there in her arms crying and so happy to feel her touch again. We stay like this in complete silence for about 5 minutes before she says anything.

"Hello dear." She says after a few moments. "I have missed you."

"I've missed you, too. How did you-"

"Peeta invited me as a surprise for you! He such a clever young man." She says stroking my hair.

Oh, he is indeed.

"Come on, let's eat!" She smiles and everyone files back in to join us. They table is filled with 'hellos' and 'thank yous' and joyful conversation. I keep looking at Peeta and he is as happy as I have seen him since he asked me to marry him. This may not be his biological family, but at this moment, I think this family is tighter, stronger, and better than his biological one… well ok, it's better than his mother. I introduce my mother to Emerald and she is delighted to finally see all grown up; all my mother remembers is a tiny infant, she makes sure to mention that more than once.

Dinner is nothing but divine, exquisite, surpassing perfection. The turkey was delicious, stuffing, mashed and baked potatoes, green beans, noodles with cheese, cranberries, gravy, tomato soup, salad, carrots, and steak kabobs from the grill. Like I said, perfection was an understatement.

Peeta, naturally, was in charge of the dessert, and he made a cake so delightful, that everyone had at least 3 pieces. There was pie, cookies, and other pastries that everyone took some of and bellies were completely full tonight, delicacies that we barely knew in District 12.

As we all sit around the fire after clean up, we take a moment to truly observe how grateful we are for where we are, even though the road may be tough at times, there is always someone we can lean on.

It was another flawless moment, then the sugar kicked in on the kids and gifts were being searched for.

"Alright Basilia, go ahead and get everyone's gifts." Greasy Sae smirk and shook her head. The energized child bounced around the corner and into one of the guest rooms where we decided to keep all the gifts until it was time to give them.

Basilia drags a big black bag behind her filled with gift for each person. She starts with Emerald.

As soon as she opens the box, I catch a slight tear slip from Emerald Crane's eye.

"It's beautiful!" She whispers. She pulls out a hand made quilt with her initials on it. Its blue and green, and the calligraphy is gorgeous, I can tell that Greasy Sae spent hours this week on it, just so she could feel a part of the family. Darrion has planted himself next to Emerald and is looking curiously over her shoulder. Everyone receives the same gift and I must admit it is breath taking. When Peeta and I had received ours, I smiled at the sight of KM, I will soon be Katniss Mellark in the summer. Effie cried, my mother was speechless, Haymitch said thank you then something sarcastic, Geneva smiled at the sea colors, the boys used them as capes even at their age, Adryanna cried, Ash and Lauree and Elek joined in on the cape trend, Leevy couldn't stop laughing at the boys, Gale and Johanna are so reserved that I couldn't read them, Peeta continuously traced his fingers over the stitching, mesmerized by it.

Geneva and the boys had shell-decorated picture frames shipped from 4 and had made sure everyone had gotten one. Basilia received a pink shell necklace and Levan got a bucket and shovel for digging.

Leevy had made everyone hand towels with their initials stitched on it. Basilia had gotten a small green bag, and Levan was getting his gift in the morning. Let's just I would have fallen for the pout.

Laree, Elek, and Ash all had glass vases shipped in from district 12 where they made glass from the sandy shores. The kids both got a glassfish sculpture.

Effie, oh Effie, she had everyone new dresses and suits. Everyone. Haymitch sure had something to say about that.

Gale and Johanna had given everyone a houseplant, even the kids had gotten their own to take care of.

Adryanna had written everyone a beautiful poem that could be framed in the seashell picture frame. She had written a poem about why she loved each and every one of us.

Haymitch had probably won us all out, beat us all by miles. He was more than excited to give his gifts to the kids. What the kids didn't know is that his geese eggs had hatch about a week ago. He had given the girl to Basilia and the boy to Levan. I had never seen Levan so excited and Basilia cry so hard of joy. The tiny goslings waddled around the room with chirps and peeps and everyone has glee written on their face and laughing at Haymitch who is delighted at the children's joy. Peeta ended up on the floor with the kids with goslings walking all over him and the children squealing with delight. Laughter fills the room and pure joy seeing the children so happy. He gave the adults all a bottle of liquor, which indeed gave us all a laugh because obviously he had put more thought into the children.

My mother had simple given everyone a candle that smells like the beach. I lit mine as soon as it was in my hands.

Finally, it had come down to Peeta and I. We had thought about giving everyone the same gift, but it didn't seem to be enough. I remember the gift Peeta had given me last summer. The necklace with the pearl on it lies lightly on my chest and I touch it in memory. He smiles at me and I go to get the bag of gifts we had for every individual.

"This might take a while so bare with us." Peeta chuckles. Everyone lets out a light laugh, perfectly comfortable with where they are. I walk back in the room with a huge red bag and set it down in front of Peeta and I.

"Alright, Greasy Sae. We can never thank you enough for making sure we were fed when recovery seemed impossible, so, I noticed that you needed a new cooking set." Peeta smiles and pauses, pulling out a big box with two new cooking pots. The older woman has tears in her eyes and smiles

"Boy, you are too much." She laughs. She took the box from him and gasps when she looks inside. She just hugs us and motions for us to move on.

"Geneva, Andor and Darrion. Thank you for coming to 12. We don't know where we would be without your skills Geneva, your … humor Darrion… and your kindness Andor. So, this is for you." I say, handing them each a gift. I had been proud of Geneva's gift. I had the Capitol ship her a new pair of slippers and glasses. She ever so quietly slips them on and sighs immediately.

"Katniss, whatever you got these, I want to know." She closes her eyes in relaxation.

Peeta had Greasy Sae help him stitch Darrion and Andor's name in new aprons for the bakery. He had also gotten them a pair of slippers from all the standing they will be doing. They proudly stand up putting on their aprons, and slippers looking absolutely ridiculous in their blanket made capes, new aprons, and slippers. A roar of laughter erupts when they begin to pretend to fly around the house, a child on each of their shoulders.

Emerald was next. I chose this gift because I knew Emerald the best.

"Emerald, this one is special. I found this and I knew it was meant for you, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I hope it serves you the same good service as mine has to me." I say handing her a box. She rips open the wrapping and opens the box excitedly. Her facial expression goes from joy to unreadable in a matter of milliseconds and I am concerned I have done something wrong.

"Katniss. How did you know I needed one?"

"I suppose it's from hunter to hunter." I shrug.

She pulls out the dark brown hunting jacket from the box that I had found deep in my closet that Cinna had made. It's a tight brown leather jacket that goes with her hair and skin perfectly. She is overjoyed… and I am relieved.

"Ok, Laree, Elek, and Ash. Ash I know you are finishing the campaign for Mayor, so I thought this might come in handy." Peeta smiles. He hands Ash a bag with a smile. Ash pulls out a beautiful leather notebook that has Ash's name on it. He is calm and speechless.

"Thank you, Peeta. I will use it everyday for everything." He says seriously.

"That's great to hear. You can even replenish paper when you run out so you can use it as much as you like." Peeta beams, rather pleased with himself.

"Laree and Elek, I had this once special picked out for you." I smile. They clutch their chest where their hearts are dramatically, and I just roll my eyes. I pull out two new tool sets for them, and they are ecstatic!

"Thank you, Katniss!" they beam. Who knew two twins could be so much trouble.

Peeta turns to Gale and Johanna next. Now, this is what makes me nervous. Peeta had insisted on getting gifts for them on his own, and I have yet to see them.

"Gale, Johanna." He begins and they turn their gaze to him, "I know that we all have a rough history, but I always want you to know that you have a place here in 12, a place to call home. No matter what happened, or happens, this is your family, and family always sticks together through thick and thin. Your summer home should be done by March. It's just down the road there, the team is working diligently and it should be ready soon."

Peeta, my future husband, has just gone beyond what I ever thought capable. I stare at him wide-eyed and dumbfounded. Johanna says nothing and neither does Gale, they just stare at him, completely dumbfound. It's an awkward silence because I think we were all expecting something more… emotional. But Peeta and I know Johanna… she won't show her emotions, just I am enjoying watching her squirm to fight it. She just nods and bolts to the backyard. Gale sighs and he himself begins to stand, but Peeta puts his hand up and follows Johanna. We all move to the kitchen like a bunch of little curious children and watch the scene unfold. She is screaming at him with tears rolling down her face… and he is laughing? She is ranting while pacing back and forth as he stands there on the deck with his arms crossed failing to control his laughter. She finally calms down and sits on the stairs and shakes her head. He bends down and pats her on the back and says something to her. She looks up at him in disbelief and then spins around and gives me a look that could kill. She abruptly stands and marches straight into the house and we scatter like ants; she looks at me and holds an accusing finger to me.

"If you EVER, do anything stupid to hurt him, EVER, I will kill you. Do you hear me? I can't believe this was your idea, but HE put it into motion. I will seriously make your death look like an accident if you EVER so much as wound his feelings, kapeesh?" She growls. I shoot Peeta a scowl and he chuckles; he knows he is in trouble for "it was Katniss's idea" bit.

"You won't have that problem." I smirk, "Plus, I don't think you could kill me if you tried." I say brushing past her. She just seethes, and I particularly like it. We all take our seats again and Gale's eyes are red, Effie is a hysterical mess, and everyone else is either crying or has a smile plastered on their face.

This gift is still on the rocks, because I don't know if she wants it, let alone if it's even possible. I called Dr. Aurelius a couple weeks ago about Adryanna. He said that there has been new research about and oral transplant. Meaning, Adryanna would be able to speak again. However, I was hesitant to get this for her because she has embraced her silence and works with it better than she can with words. But the gift is there for her whenever she wants it in her life. I haven't told Peeta of this gift either.

"Adryanna, I was very hesitant about this because I would never want to upset you. But this is a possibility for you, whenever you want. Don't you think I don't remember that day that I last heard your voice? I will always regret that day. So I spoke with Dr. Aurelius, and there is new research about an oral transplant. I know it's rocky and –" Before I can even finish, a small pair of arms are around my neck. Adryanna's red hair is in my face but I don't care. She is sobbing body-racking sobs. I know she is grateful. Success. I just hold my friend, and I smile fighting back my own tears.

Everyone just stares, and cries. I'm getting a little overwhelmed with all this emotion, and in all honesty I cannot handle much more. I know that we still have to give Effie, Haymitch and my mother their gifts, but Peeta and I have decided that we would give them theirs tomorrow on Christmas day.

That leaves two very sleepy, yet eager children awaiting their gifts.

"Basilia, I think your gift is under the tree. Levan yours to, why don't you two go look." Peeta smiles pointing to the tree. I snake my arm through his and lean on his shoulder with a large smile spreading across my face. I catch Haymitch and my mother peeking glances at me, but they turn away as soon as I try to make eye contact. The two excited children crawl under the tree and pull out a box the same size.

Basilia opens hers and just stares at it before carefully pulling out a sketchpad, a bag of brushes, and pouch of pencils. She brushes her fingers over the sketchpad like it would turn to dust in her hands. She is at a loss for words.

Levan rips off the paper and opens the box and it's the exact same thing. Both children smile and run to throw their arms around Peeta and I.

"Thank you!" They say in unison.

"You're welcome! But maybe you should look on the first page." I say. I am excited for this gift the most.

The children open the pads and Basilia squeals in delight, Levan just looks at the page wide-eyed.

"What is it, Basilia?" Effie asks.

"It's a tree house!" Levan yelps. He jumps up and down and runs around and shouting for joy at the top of his lungs. Laughter erupts through the room at the children.

"You ma'am, have outdone yourself." Peeta whispers.

"Hey, it may have been my idea, but since when did you become Mr. Fix-it?" I whisper back.

"Touché" He chuckles. He gives me a quick kiss on my temple before turning his attention to the kids. He follows them both grabbing one under each arm and running around the room with them.

Again, another slow motion moment hits me, and so does a revelation. I think I want to be a mother.

This stumps me.

I ignore the thought and focus on my family. After another hour or so, everyone files out and leave. My mother and Emerald take to their rooms at the other side of the house, leaving Peeta and I to exchange gifts with each other. I pull my grey sweater from the closet over my head and make two quick cups of hot chocolate on the stove. After I clean up, I make my way upstairs to Peeta, who has mischievously disappeared for the past 15 minutes.

"Peeta?" I manage to open the door and see the bedroom decorated in lights, the double doors slightly ajar letting in some snow, cookies on the nightstand, and Peeta Mellark standing there, more handsome than ever, with a box in his hand.

"Peeta…" I begin.

"No, no, no… let me go first." He smiles.

"Nope! I will go first because... ladies first." It slips from my mouth before I can catch myself. I'm afraid to turn around to see if Peeta has slipped into a flashback. I slowly turn around and he has a big, rather silly, smile plastered on his face.

"Well, are you going to go first or me?" He smiles.

I breathe in relief, "I will." I go over to the closet and pull the small box from the top of the rack. I walk over to him he pulls me into his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Peeta." I say quietly.

"Thank you, almost Mrs. Mellark." He smiles and kisses my nose. He opens the box and his face falls. He pulls out the leather band that ties together with our initials on it and looks at it with such awe that I think he doesn't like it.

"Do you like it? I mean, I can get you something else. I have a matching one and-" I ramble before he cuts me off with a kiss. He deepens the kiss and only breaks apart for air.

'This. This right here. Is probably one of the most beautiful gifts I have ever received. Its perfect. I love it. Thank you, Katniss." He kisses me again and I am beyond relieved.

"Now its your turn!" He smiles. He is rather excited about my gift and I cannot fathom why. He ushers me to the bed and makes me sit before going to retrieve the box once again from the closet. At first I think I see it, well, bounce, but I am tired so I know my eyes are deceiving me. "Now, this. This is special, something we can share, but it will mostly be with you for hunting and what not. But be careful, it's fragile."

I take the box from his hands and it moves and wiggles, and suddenly I am terrified of what's inside. I rip open the paper, and lift the lid and I am startled when something wet runs across my face.

I look down in shock to see a puppy with its tongue hanging out and bright blue eyes staring into mine.

"Peeta…"

"It's a girl and its breed is the Alaskan Husky! A very beautiful dog, for a very beautiful woman." He says scratching the dog behind the ears. She gives a pathetic, yet adorable, excuse for a bark and jumps out of the box into my lap.

"Hello there little one." I giggle, with tears brimming on the edges of my eyes. "Peeta, she is beautiful!"

The puppy jumps off my lap and onto the floor, her tiny fluffy self attempting to leap and bound all over the place.

"What are you going to name her?" Peeta asks.

"I'm not there yet, I'm still trying to overcome the initial shock. You have overdone yourself." I say.

"Well then I have done my best." He beams sitting straighter. I pull him in for a kiss and he gladly accepts. I pull back when I feel little one scratching on my leg to play with her. I laugh and I am yet again surprised when Peeta pulls a rope from the box. He has thought of everything. He sits with his back against the side of the bed and motions for me to sit in between his legs.

I blush a bit, and snuggle my way into his chest. He hands be the rope and I snap my fingers for the puppy to come.

"Sasha." I say simply.

"Sasha? I like it. It has a nice ring to it." Peeta says, kissing my cheek. I smile and I call for her again.

"Sasha, come." I say with a snap of my fingers. She just sits there, and cocks her head to the right and begins to wag her tail.

"Well, she is going to need training of course." I laugh.

"Mhmm, I'm sure she does." Peeta leans in to my neck and kisses where he knows its tender. He runs his strong hands run up my thighs and around my waist.

"Peeta Mellark!" I giggle.

"Yes ma'am?" He smiles against my collarbone.

"Don't I get turn?" I say playfully. He lifts his head and looks at me with raised eyebrows. I spin and straddle his waist and go for his neck. I run my fingers through his blonde curls and I kiss his neck. A small moan escapes his lips and I smile in victory. His hands find my hips and he reacts by attaching our lips in a firry passion. We break apart and he begins to plant small kisses on my face and goes back to my neck. His hands find their way under my shirt and his warm fingers trail designs all over my olive skin causing me to shudder.

"Peeta…" I say with as much firmness as I can muster.

"Don't ruin my fun, Katniss." He states.

"I'm not." I giggle. Sasha suddenly jumps in between us sharing in the kisses. Peeta chuckles and I slide off his waist just enough to let the pup snuggle in between us. We get up off the floor and get ready for bed. Peeta slides off his shirt and I take note that all the work at the bakery has been a lovely work out for his muscles. His boxers peek out from his jeans and I cannot tear my eyes away.

"Like what you see?" Peeta says holding his arms out to his sides.

"Very much." I say with a hint of sarcasm. I toss off my sweater just to play the same games with Peeta. I turn to look at him and his eyes have popped out of his head.

"Now that's not fair." He whines playfully.

"Mhmm, like what you see?" I say with a mischievous smile.

"Very much so." He says walking towards me. But I slip into the bathroom before he can lay a finger on me. A few moments later I emerge from the bathroom and Peeta lays on the bed in his boxers with Sasha curled up next to him.

I smile and he pats the spot next to him on the bed. After a long day, sleep is begging for me to submit. I climb under the covers and Sasha kisses my nose. Peeta slides under the covers and envelops me in his arms.

"I love you, Katniss." He whispers.

"I love you, Peeta." I whisper back, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**EHHH? **

**Boring I know...**

**Effie will be making a more of an appearance in the coming chapters... **

**LEAVE ME A LOVELY NOTE SO CAN RESPOND... I know I have been bad... Im so so sorry... **

**SOOOO you know ANY type of review means the world to me! **

**I truly do have the best readers ever... I LOVE YALL SO MUCH! **

**Stay Beautiful!**

**-AB**


	12. Chapter 12

**You all have every right to be angry...**

**But I must tell you ... college is the bane of my existence and will be the death of me...**

**NOW THAT ITS OVER (for the summer) I can post as much as I jolly well please... which is a lot... **

**This is the chapter where things get "hot"...**

**ITS A CLIFFY SO DON'T HATE ME!**

**I'm too scared to look at the reviews because its been so long... MEHHH... **

**I'm going on vacation with my boyfriend and his family... its going to be a 12 hour drive... ugh soooo I will be writing in the car... and positng this week! YAY FOR PROGRESS **

**I had something major happen in my life about two weeks ago, and it really upset me. BUT NEVER FEAR IM STILL THE HAPPY GO LUCKY GIRL Y'ALL KNOW!  
**

**Soooooooooo yeah... READ AWAY MY LOVELIES! **

**If you feel like leaving me a note I would just die of gratitude (not really die cause then you would be left with a cliffy), and it would mean the world to me. I need all the lovin I can get right now. **

**I LOVE YALL SO MUCH! Really thank you so so so much!**

**(I don't own The Hunger Games).**

**-AB**

* * *

"Katniss, why did you get mom for Christmas?" Prim asks sweetly. We sit by the fire in pensive silence. Prim's cheeks flutter the reflection of the flames in the hearth.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." I smile. But she knows better, she is my sister after all.

"Katniss, you can't hide your pregnancy much longer." She looks at me knowingly. My baby sister… talking about my baby… no this is too soon.

I gape at her, then laugh, "I forbid you to grow up any further."

She throws her head back in laughter, and Peeta comes from the kitchen with hot chocolate in his hands that I have been so desperately been craving. Pregnancy hormones give an excuse for everything.

"Your not even showing yet, the only reason I know is because your husband here can't keep his mouth shut." Prim smirks pointing to Peeta.

He tosses his hands up defensively, "Hey now, what about you and Rory? Mhmm, when were you going to tell Katniss that?"

Prim and Rory… wait what?

"Gee thanks, Peeta."

"You dug the whole."

"Did not."

"I'm pretty sure you did, and with a mighty large shovel at that." Peeta smirks, and Prim just rolls her eyes in response.

We laugh together, and that's when it happens… the house shakes and rattles causing us to jump to our feet. I am suddenly standing outside in the snow while I watch my home be dowsed in flames. I see the snake eyes of President snow standing at the edge of the Victor's Village with three figures that I can't make out because of the snow. I scream for Peeta, but he is now where in sight. Black clouds fill the skies, and orange flames cover everything in sight.

"Katniss, my goodness how have you grown." He sneers. I look down to see my extended stomach. How pregnant am I?

"What do you want?" I scream.

"Mhmm, I am sure that's a question you can answer. But now I have one for you. Who will it be?" He steps aside and the sight before my eyes is heart wrenching all in its own.

Prim stands next to Peeta, covered in dirt, and blood. Peeta stands tall next to her, bruised beaten and mirroring her appearance. But I'm ill prepared for what I see next. I see a small child, with blonde hair, looking untouched but terrified.

My child. My hands immediately find my stomach and my heart sinks when I find it has gone flat.

"Katniss, I asked you a question. Choose now, or they all die."

"Katniss, take the baby. Take it now, it will be ok!" Prim screams.

"Prim…"

"Do it now!" She screams again. For a single moment I catch her eye, a glint of love and bravery.

"Katniss, listen to me. It will be ok, there are people here to help. Take our baby. Save the baby. It will be fine. You will be ok." Peeta says.

"YOU DEVIL! How could make me choose."

"Oh but Katniss, I am being gracious. At least I'm letting one of them live." Snow smiles.

"Give me the child." I growl.

"Oh but Katniss, I don't play like that. You are in my games." He says.

I then watch the horror of them being engulfed in flames. I am unable to run because my feet won't carry me, I am unable to scream because my voice is gone; I am unable to do a thing.

The flames surround me and I am ready to burn.

"NO!" I scream. I sit up and take in my surroundings and my hand immediately goes to my stomach. Nothing. I'm not pregnant. I know that I am not. But yet, I watched our child, Peeta, and Prim all die in one dream. This, even though brief, might have been my worst nightmare yet.

"Katniss, shhhh, It's okay. Shhhh, it's alright." Peeta embraces me and pulls me to his lap, "It was just a bad dream, you're alright. You're safe." He rocks me back in forth and by the lighting in the room, its at least two hours before dawn. I sob into his strong chest and I cling to his neck. He strokes my hair and kisses my forehead. He doesn't say a word, he knows well enough that reliving my nightmares will send me into a state. We stay like this for half and hour or so before I finally begin to calm down.

"Peeta." I whisper.

"Yes?"

I don't say anything; I just needed to hear his voice. It's Christmas morning, and I have begun this by a screaming nightmare.

"You know what? I think someone else is a bit concerned for you at the moment. Which is kinda stealing my thunder." Peeta chuckles. I peek out from the crook of his neck to see Sasha with her head cocked and her tail wagging. But she doesn't take her eyes off of me until I reach for her.

She excitedly jumps into my lap and Peeta turns me into his chest so my back can rest comfortable against him. Our own little goofy family.

"Hi there girl." I smile teary eyed. She chirps then jumps up to my face and licks it. I giggle and lean further into Peeta's chest. He plants small kisses on my shoulders and neck, silently telling me to breathe and not to stress. He kisses my cheek basically begging me to turn and kiss him. But I wait until he thinks I won't relent when I surprise him suddenly and spin capturing his lips in shock. He relaxes almost instantly and stokes my cheek with his hand entangling his fingers in my hair. His tongue slide against my bottom lip asking for entrance and I open my mouth for him. The kiss turns passionate and he is slowly pulling me on top of him lying back down on the bed. His hands find my hips and they glide up my shirt tracing small circles on my back. I shiver and he smiles against my lips. We break apart for air and Sasha nuzzles her way in by basically sitting on Peeta's face.

"This dog and I will have trouble deciding who gets to kiss you more." He smirks, lightly shoving the dog off of his face. I giggle and hide my face into the crook of his neck. We sit there for some time, Sasha curled up into a ball on the other side of Peeta, me lying on his chest as he slowly rubs my back soothingly.

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here and live in it forever." I whisper. He tenses at first and I worry that I have said something that triggered a flashback; he soon relaxes and kisses my hair.

"I'll allow it." He says with a smile. I smile back, relishing in the memory. The sun is just peeking out when a swell idea comes to my head.

"I have heard in stories that kids would jump on their parents at the break of dawn on Christmas morning." I say with a mischievous tone in my voice. Peeta raises his eyebrows.

"Katniss, now I love your mom, but I'm not sure she is the type-"

"Not my mother you idiot," I say playfully, "Let's go get Haymitch and Effie!"

"Ah, I see." Then a gleeful light enters his eyes, "Shall we ask Emerald to join us in our fun?"

"I'll go get her!" I bounce from his lap but not before he grabs me in for one last, yet very sensual, kiss. I smile and blush and he laughs at me. I wiggle from his grasp and grab my robe and dash downstairs. I go to the other side of the house and move quietly into Emerald's room.

"Emerald." I say in a singsong voice. I can't see because my eyes are still adjusting, but a light moan gives me a fairly good idea where she is.

"Emerald." I repeat, this time a bit louder.

"Mhmm, what?" she asks hoarsely,

"Get up, I have a job for you." I say finding her robe and throwing it to her. Her arm shoots out and grabs the robe before it even lands on her. I stare at her with my mouth wide open.

Sensing my astonishment, I can hear her smirk, "I know you have these reflexes, Everdeen. But if I may ask, why the heck am I up this early on Christmas morning?"

"We are going to wake everyone "up", and I thought you might want to join in the fun." I say with air quotes. She turns on her lamp and I open the curtains to reveal a ceiling to floor window.

"Mhmm, sounds like fun, though Haymitch might kill you, I can't resist." She shrugs. Her black hair up in a messy bun, even in the dim light I can see her olive skin starting to show. She is definitely from the Seam. We move out from the room and Sasha is trotting (well, attempting) down the stairs with Peeta in trail laughing at her the whole way. He is, of course, shirtless and becoming rather distracting.

"Put a shirt on would you, Mellark? Your fiancé is drooling already." Emerald says picking up Sasha.

"Well, do you find it distracting?"

"Only those words can be said by Finnick Odair himself, because he is the only with a cocky enough attitude to pull it off." Emerald says with a wave of her hand. Peeta laughs and tosses a white shirt over his head.

"Alright Katniss, who is first?" Peeta asks with amusement.

"Effie." Emerald and I say simultaneously. Effie is staying with Haymitch, and after Peeta gave him wiggly eyebrows, he went into this entire speech that he and Effie were never like that cause they can't stand each other. Peeta had laughed at our mentor and father figure and just shrugged.

We all slip on our boots and coats over our pajamas, and tiptoe our way out of the house careful not to wake my mother. I bring Sasha outside as well; I have to start training her sooner or later. She runs ahead of us full steam but disappears as soon as she hits the snow, falling into a snow bank. We laugh and I reach in and pull her out of the snow. She shakes the snow from her fur in my arms and hit her nose with her paw while whimpering.

"Aww." I laugh as she cuddles into my warm neck. My mind pricks at me to go get her a piece of wool and wrap it around her like a coat, but then I am reminded that her fur is also made for much harsher weather than this. We all make our way over to Haymtich's and around to the back. He never locks it so that's our plan of entry, but we stop suddenly as soon as we enter the threshold.

"Good morning children!" Effie chirps in a whisper. I am completely speechless. Effie sits at the kitchen table with a book, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, a simple blue robe on, with matching blue fuzzy slippers. Her lipstick free lips sip on a cup of coffee and she sits there with curious eyes.

"Um…" Peeta begins, but I'm not sure he can even talk his way out of this.

"Feeling mischievous are we this morning?" She smiles. Effie is actually very beautiful without all the Capitol masks.

"Maybe?" I say.

"Well, why don't you let Peeta go up there first, just in case." She squeezes her eyes and shrugs. Peeta smiles mischievously and walks up the stairs quietly (well as quiet as Peeta can be).

As soon as he disappears, Effie turns her attention to Sasha who is sniffing around Effie.

"Why hello there little one." Effie doesn't hesitate to pick up Sasha and cradle her in her arms. Sasha sniffs Effie and is immediately in love, and she jumps up and licks a squealing Effie. "You are too precious." She says. Seconds later we hear stomping, a crash, laughter and then running.

Moments later Peeta comes bounding down the stairs with a huge smile on his face laughing, "Run!" He yells. He doesn't have to tell us twice, and with that we all bolt out the back door.

"BOY! You get your butt back here." Haymitch yells. We are all running furiously out into the snow with Haymitch close in tow.

"C'mon." Peeta suddenly stops and grabs my arms pulling me near the geese coup. Effie and Emerald look back and I motion for them to hide. The nod and run off into Peeta's front yard behind the oak tree.

Haymitch appears moments later spewing very colorful profanity and spinning around looking for us. I look to Peeta and see that he is making a snowball.

Excellent.

I follow his example and begin to make one myself. I finish just after Peeta has made his fifth one and something tells me this type of play between him and his brothers was not unusual.

"Ready?" He whispers.

"Ready."

"Hey Haymitch!" Peeta yells causing our mentor to spin on his heels just in time to see a snowball smack him right in the face. He slips and lands right in the snow. Thank goodness he was smart enough to grab his coat. I bubble over in laughter at seeing my mentor attempt to compose himself from the snow.

"You boy, have just made a _very _large mistake." Haymitch growls attempting to conceal a laugh. But as he charges at us another snow ball flies by him, followed by a second hitting him smack in the head. Peeta and I take this moment to escape from our hiding place. I see Emerald in the snow laughing and holding her stomach, while a blushing Effie peaks from behind the tree.

"I guess I am not very good at this." She yells from behind it. This causes Emerald to laugh more and for me to have a brilliant idea. I stop in mid run with Peeta and rip my hand from his.

"What the-" Peeta begins before a handful of snow is making impact with his face. He stumbles back in astonishment as I make a run for it towards Emerald and Effie.

"Katniss Anne Everdeen, you will pay for that." He laughs.

"Not if you can't catch me." I say back. I run past Haymitch and keep going till I reach the girls. Emerald grabs my hand and pulls me in near them while Sasha barks at the step behind me. Haymitch has Peeta held by the chest and pulls him closer and whispers something in his ear. Peeta smiles and winks at me, and then nods to Haymitch.

This can't be good.

The next thing I know, Emerald, Effie, and I are piling snow as fast as we can to make a wall of protection. I am not about to let my fiancé outsmart me in a fair game of snowball fights. The first snow ball flies and it barely misses Emerald, and it would have hit her too if she hadn't ducked to make more snowballs.

Her head pops up humorously and she glares at Peeta, "Watch it Mellark." She yells.

"Hey, whoa! Again with the assumptions." He mocks repeating our words from last week. This just causes her to fume more and he is laughing at her; while he isn't looking, she chucks a snowball right at his face.

Nailed it.

I laugh as Peeta falls behind his mound and Haymtich just laughs at him. I take this opportunity to nail Haymitch as well. Needless to say he joins Peeta on the ground.

"Nice shot, Katniss." Effie chirps. Never in my life would I have thought that Effie would be out here in the snow with us.

"Katniss, I have taught you to play better than that." Haymitch smirks with a snowball in his hands.

"You never taught me to play like this. You taught me to stay alive." I yell to him. With that the snowballs begin to fly. Laughter fills the air on a cool Christmas morning.

"What the HECK is going on." We all stop to see a pissed little Johanna next to a tall amused Gale on my front porch.

"Having a friendly game of the exchanging of snow into each other's faces. Care to join?" Peeta taunts. Gale breaks into a smile and races for the boy's mound.

"Gale Hawthorn!" Johanna screeches. She had woken up before 10 so she is obviously upset due to the hour.

"Oh come on, Jo. It's Christmas morning, lighten up would ya?" He yells. She stands there looking at him with a glare that could kill, but then softens and rolls her eyes stomping her way towards us. We build our mounds a bit taller due to the extra teammates.

I can hear it before it even hits me, and I turn to dodge the snowball headed straight for my face but I unfortunately am hit. I turn to the boys and see Peeta laughing hysterically and Gale giving Haymitch a high-five.

"Johanna, please control your fiancé." I growl.

"With pleasure." She smiles. She is gifted in throwing axes so it comes to as no surprise to me when she nails Gale in the face with snow.

"Ow! Jo, that wasn't nice." He pouts. Gale. Pouting? That is a sight I was sure I would _never _see.

"Don't look at me like that Gale, you know it won't work." She grunts on the last word tossing a snowball at Peeta.

He ducks just in time, he then sticks his tongue out at her, "Missed me!"

_SMACK! _

Someone nails Peeta in his shoulder, hard. I look to Emerald and she shrugs. My eyes grow wide since I didn't throw it and neither did Johanna.

"Effie did you throw that?" Emerald asks. She blushes a deep crimson red.

"I needed to warm up a bit." She says softly. We laugh and continue our battle. Haymitch ends up laying one right on Effie's chest, causing cold snow to spill into her pajamas. She stands and squeals doing a dance to remove the freezing snow from her pajamas. This action throws us into a fit of laughter.

Effie glares at Haymitch and makes into a full out sprint towards Haymitch. Peeta and Gale scatter as Effie throws herself on top of Haymitch smothering his face with snow. Laughter consumes me and I act just as Effie and run for Peeta. He gets up and runs from me making me chase him. Emerald and Johanna have found a safe haven in a tree while Gale attempts to bring them both down by throwing snow at them.

"Peeta Mellark, come here!" I laugh trying to bring seriousness into my voice.

"Not a chance, sweetheart." He laughs mimicking Haymitch. But he stops dead in his tracks causing me to run right past him. I trip and land in the snow. By this time I can't feel my fingers, my pajamas are soaked and I'm growing very cold.

I scowl up at a laughing Peeta and I bounce up and tackle him to the ground.

"Well… doesn't this seem familiar?" I laugh after catching my breath. He smiles brightly and captures my lips for a kiss. I forget the world around me till I hear a gruff sound.

Peeta and I part and I see Haymitch standing over us, "Would you two cut it out and get inside to change before I toss you to Geneva for pneumonia."

We laugh nervously and move inside quickly. Sasha follows us into the house, Emerald goes to her room to change, and Gale and Johanna go to my house.

Peeta follows me upstairs and I immediately begin to peel my soaking wet, freezing clothes from my shivering body before I remember that Peeta is there.

I jump and slide my shirt back on.

"No, no, please do continue. Don't let me stop you." He says amusingly, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I smirk and roll my eyes and move towards the bathroom. He catches my wrist and gently pulls me towards him. He smiles sweetly and takes the bottom of my shirt and gently slides it over my head. His lips meet mine and he pulls me to his chest. I play with the hem of his shirt, which is my way of asking him politely to remove it. He smiles, and lifts his arms and removes his shirt.

I break away to stare at his chest. Scars, a few more prominent than others, but that doesn't matter to me. I love each and every one. I trace them with my finger and he watches me without a word.

"They make you special you know." I state.

He shakes his head, "No they don't, Katniss." He moves away and into the bathroom. Great job, Katniss. Way to ruin a perfect moment. I follow him and grip the edge of the sink, and for a moment, I'm scared I have yet again caused a potential flashback the second time this morning. Not a good roll to be on.

He seems calm and I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Katniss, I am not proud of the things I have done. The people I have killed, the ones I have caused pain."

"Shhh." I soothe. He carries the weight of the rebellion on his shoulders, my losses, and his losses, everyone's on his shoulders because he thinks he should have died in the arena the first time around.

"If I had only …" He begins. Oh, no… not on Christmas morning you don't.

"Peeta Mellark, now you look at me." I snap, spinning him around to face me, "You are _never ever_ to speak about my fiancé this way. If you had died in that arena, part of me would have died with you. Probably all of me if I came face to face with Cato alone. Youshould never carry this alone. We are a team, and I love you. That wasn't you. You didn't hurt those people. You are still Peeta, you always have been and always will be, and I don't care what you say. You are kind, loving, gentle, sweet, slow to anger, protective-" I ramble on, but I stop abruptly when his lips meet mine.

When we break apart he smiles and kisses my nose, "You're cute when you give a lecture." He chuckles. I smile then whack him on the arm.

"Go get dressed." I scowl which causes him to laugh. I pass him to get my other pajamas because we all came to an agreement that opening gifts on Christmas morning in normal clothes isn't fun at all. I run back into the bathroom with Sasha close behind wagging her tail and tripping over her own feet.

I slip on my pajamas quickly; well I slip on a shirt of Peeta's (his favorite to be exact), and pair of red flannel bottoms. I come out braiding my hair in its signature bread to find Peeta rummaging through drawers.

"Looking for something?" I ask.

"Yes, have you seen-" He turns and then smiles, "that?" he finishes, "In all honesty, it looks much better on you."

"Well thank you, but flattery won't get you anywhere, so put on a shirt and lets go open gifts." I smirk.

"Can I wear one of yours, since they are not worthy to touch your skin." He jokes.

I scowl at him. He laughs and throws a shirt on, much to my dismay, and kisses me lightly. We make our way downstairs and our soon to be filled family room is filled with the aroma of hot chocolate.

"Emerald?" I call out to her.

"Yeah?" She answers from the kitchen.

"Are you…?"

"Making hot chocolate? You bet!" She appears with a trey of 8 mugs (we couldn't leave out Gale and Johanna after the snowball fight). The tree is still lit and the colorful lights dance on the walls. I smile and feel a pair of warm hands touch my shoulders and gently move me out of the way.

"Oh yes, hot chocolate, thank you, Emerald." Peeta says. That boy and his chocolate. You would think that the situation would be reversed. My mother comes out from her room tying her bathrobe in a knot, her hair perfect and free of sleep knots.

"Well you all look wide awake at this hour." She smiles. We all share a laugh and explain this morning's events to her. She laughs as Haymtich and Effie walk through the front door each dressed in a new set of pj's.

"You know, boy, I still ought to hit you for this morning's rude awakening." Haymitch glowers at Peeta.

Peeta swings his arm around my shoulder and laughs, "Aw come one old man, you know that you enjoyed that snow ball fight far more than you let on."

Haymitch scowls, I laugh, and Effie rolls her eyes. She really does look very beautiful without being covered in craziness. Gale and Johanna join us and we all make our way to the living room with the tree.

Peeta and I decided to start with Effie when we were choosing the gifts. So, Peeta sits down, his artificial leg stretched out in front of him. He finds the pink wrapped box with Effie's name on it, and it brings back a flashback of memories.

"_Everyone has their reservations, naturally. You being from the coal district. But I said, and this was very clever of me, I said, 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls!'" _

Peeta and I had picked out a special string of pink pearls for Effie while we were in the Capitol. She gently takes the box from Peeta's hand and opens it with childlike excitement.

She pauses when she sees the pearls. Silent tears stream down her face and she smiles at Peeta and I.

"You two have made more than an impact. You have made a permanent mark on my heart. I love you both very much." She kneels in front of us and wraps her arms around our necks. We need not to say anything, but I'm realizing that actions speak louder than words.

Next is my mother. Peeta had spent time on something so special that I hadn't even gotten the chance to pry it out of him when my mother arrived.

"Mrs. Everdeen. You have given me a gift that could never be matched. I could never thank you enough for giving me my future wife. I love her more than life itself and I could never thank you enough. Since out conversation on the phone a few months ago, I have been working on this, and I hope you like it. Katniss actually picked out the bow."

I did?

Peeta pulls out a painting and I nearly choke on my own air. It's a painting of Prim, my mother and I, all sitting together on the couch laughing and in each other's embraces. I look up at the corner to see a pink ribbon. The same kind that I put on the goat for Prim. My mother stares at it blankly, then tears of joy spring from her eyes. I hear a small sniffle and look out of the corner of my eye to see Emerald and Johanna grasping hands and crying softly. I am going to have to get used to Johanna crying. Gale's face is stone cold, but I can see the emotion in his eyes, he is heartbroken for this. For Prim. But I oddly feel joy like my mother. Knowing that Peeta saw our family like this rather than broken like it was, means more to me than he will ever know.

"Peeta Mellark you have outdone yourself." My mother smiles. I know she will cry later, but she is choosing to be strong now which is suppose is good for her. She takes the painting from Peeta and plants a small kiss on his cheek. "I would want no one other than you to be with Katniss." She whispers for only us to hear. He smiles and hugs my mother tightly. She sits back down and runs her fingers over the paint strokes, memorized by the colors and the subjects of the painting. Peeta sits back down next to me and kisses my temple. Shivers run down my spine at his touch and he laughs, he is so cocky when it comes to what he knows about the effect he has on me.

The last, but certainly not least gift goes to Haymitch. This one was simple for me to figure out, and Peeta was so supportive, almost demanding that it was done for a Christmas present cause I couldn't wait much longer. Peeta did some very… clever convincing for me to wait till Christmas.

"Haymitch, this is for you. Merry Christmas." I say quietly as I hand him a simple envelope.

He stares at it for a moment and then takes it gently. He opens it and I sit patiently for him to read it. As he does, fear bubbles in my stomach because I cannot read his face. It's not like I could ever do that in the first place, but I was hoping that maybe I could break through it this time. He sits gruffly with his hand on his chin leaning against his knee.

Then I see it, faintly, but I see it. His cheeks turn red, and his eyes begin to water. I only know this because he is like a father figure to me, and I would ask no one else other than him to do this. A single tear falls silently down his cheek and a smile plays at his lips.

"I would be honored to give you away." He whispers. I let the tears that have been threatening to fall from own eyes spill over and I throw my arms around his neck. Claps fill the room and joyous laughs accompany it.

"I love you, Haymitch." I whisper.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He whispers back.

We unwrap more gifts, this time with childlike excitement. Laughter fills the morning and smiles all around are plastered on the faces of my family.

The phone rings, and Effie goes to answer, promising to return in a moment.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

"What?!" A scream comes from the kitchen. A crash follows seconds later and Effie sprints into the family room, "Robin's building is on fire."

Except that…

* * *

**I know y'all are gonna eat me for that one... Trust me ... *mischievous laugh* ohhhh I'm getting excited now!**

**Ok, so leave me a note, and it would mean everything to me! Anything at all... one word , one hundred words they are all the same to me! I LOVE Y'ALL SOOO MUCH! **

**-AB **


End file.
